Metamorphosis
by noscruples
Summary: AU – Elizabeth Corelli has just lost the only family that she had and she is lashing out. Jason Morgan is her main target when an accident occurs. Can they both see beyond the pain and move past it? What happens when friends intervene?
1. Chapter 1 - A Funeral

Metamorphosis

AU – Elizabeth Corelli has just lost the only family that she had and she is lashing out. Jason Morgan is her main target when an accident occurs. Can they both see beyond the pain and move past it? What happens when friends intervene?

A/N – There is a lot of angst in the beginning and it's really sad. You'll just have to go on the ride with me and trust. Please post reviews and let me know what you think so far!

Chapter 1 – A Funeral

Elizabeth Corelli walked into Kelly's and looked around. Going up to the counter, she engaged the waitress and ordered some coffee.

Georgie went to get it and Elizabeth sat down on the stool. Today was her brother's funeral and she didn't know how she was even functioning. She had been in Paris when she got the call, lecturing art students. At 26, she was already known in the art world. Between her paintings, her collaboration with Brenda Barret on a clothing line, and teaching, she barely had time to sleep. Her life was busy and it was just the way she liked it. Francis, on the other hand, was one of the top men at Corinthos/Morgan Inc. She had begged him to leave behind all of the danger but it was what he liked to do. He spoke highly of Jason Morgan especially, a man who Liz had never met. But all she could feel was disgust towards him because Francis had died due to a bomb meant for his boss and now she was alone.

Her assistant, Siobhan slipped into the chair beside her. "How are you doing?"

"I'm a grumpy bitch right now." Liz said almost pouting.

Siobhan frowned and then stared down at the counter. "Understandable."

"Today is going to bite." Liz said before taking a sip of coffee. "It's almost time isn't it?"

Siobhan nodded.

Someone came inside and walked up behind them. "Elizabeth." He said softly.

She spun around and met his eyes and gasped.

"Come here."

She hurled herself off of the stool into his arms. "Johnny." She said squeezing him tightly.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I'm so sorry."

Squeezing him one last time, she pulled back. "I know."

He studied her for a moment. Her hair was longer and had dirty blonde highlights from what he could tell under the hat she was wearing. She had on minimal makeup and there were tell tale circles under her eyes. "If you don't mind, I'd like to accompany you."

She nodded. "I would like that."

Johnny O'Brien was her brother's best friend. Liz hadn't seen him in five years. But, he still looked the same. He was still handsome and she could tell that if it wasn't such a sad day, she'd probably see the devilish look in his eyes that he was known for.

"This is my assistant Siobhan." She said waving the red head over.

"Pleasure to finally meet you." Siobhan said holding her hand out.

Johnny's eyes registered shock for just a second. "You know, there's only room for one person with that accent in this town."

Siobhan smiled. "Good thing I'm only here for a few weeks then."

He smiled back and then let go of her hand and looked down at Liz. "You ready to go?"

She nodded. He held her hand and led her out onto the docks, and then took them to his car.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny parked the car at the church and got out. They had driven the whole way in silence and he felt like he could feel her heart breaking the entire way. He opened the back door and Siobhan and then Elizabeth slid out. She looked up at the church and wiped a tear away.

"Come on." Johnny said taking her hand and leading her up the steps. It seemed like it took forever. There were people milling around but Elizabeth didn't seem to notice. Everyone wondered who she was.

Siobhan looped her arm through Johnny's other arm. The presence of so many guards and mafia people were freaking her out a little bit. Liz had warned her but she didn't want her to deal with this alone, so she had insisted on tagging along.

Elizabeth took a deep breath as she walked down the aisle. Her hair was pulled back in a bun and she had put a small hat on that had a little veil. Her red lips stood out against the black dress and hat. Even under the circumstances, she looked beautiful and everyone was turning to look at her; wondering who she was.

They sat down in the front row.

"I think that's Elizabeth." Sonny whispered as he held Carly's hand.

Jason nodded. He had seen a picture of her before. He watched her wipe away a tear and then couldn't look anymore because he blamed himself for losing Francis. They were leaving Jakes and they had switched cars because Francis had needed more room in order to do an errand the next morning. The force of the explosion had knocked Jason out. When he had come too, Mac and Dante had to hold him back because he was trying to get to his friend.

The viewing was a closed casket. Elizabeth stared at it bitterly. She didn't even get to see his face again because of the damage that was done to his body. Closing her eyes, she tried to put that out of her mind so that she could just get through the day. Johnny put his arm around her and pulled her closer as if he sensed her angst and she gladly let him comfort her.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

It was Elizabeth's turn to speak and she walked up the steps and stood in front of the mic. She put her hand over her chest, trying to calm herself. "My name is Elizabeth Corelli. I'm Francis sister. My brother was the best man that I know. He took care of me growing up after our parent's died; that was a lot of responsibility to take on when you're young. But, he treated it like a privilege; doting on me and making sure I did my homework; harassing boyfriends when I brought them home. I never felt unloved." She paused to gather her thoughts. "I will never be able to replace this hole I now have in my heart." Her voice began to waver. "He was all I had left. The last time I spoke to him, he told me that he would never leave me; that his love would always find me no matter what happened. And I really hope that is true. Francis Corelli was a man with integrity; passionate about doing the things he loved and didn't care what anyone else thought about it. He lived life to the fullest and death cannot take any of that away."

Seeing her wobble, Johnny ran up the steps and put his arm around her and led her back to her seat.

Jason stood up and walked up to the front. "I'm not a man of many words but Francis Corelli was my mentor and good friend. He was fierce and compassionate. I considered it an honor to work beside him and he always had my complete respect." Jason swallowed hard. He could feel Elizabeth's stare. "If I could go back and switch places with him, I would. That is how much he meant to me."

Elizabeth watched him walk down the steps and looked up at Johnny.

"That was Jason." He whispered into her ear.

Liz swallowed. Although, she had seen the pain and guilt etched onto the man's face, all she felt was contempt. She knew it was partially irrational considering that Francis chose that life and clearly Jason hadn't wanted him to die. But, she needed an outlet for her anger and right now hating Jason Morgan was it.

A few other people got up and spoke, including Johnny, but Liz barely heard them. She just stared at the coffin and silently cried.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They walked into the cemetery. Johnny put his arm around her waist to make sure she navigated the grass with her heels. They stood in front of the casket and she watched as people threw flowers and said prayers.

"I love you Francis; forever and always." She said repeating a phrase he used to say to her before tucking her in. Dropping the flower, she turned and stood next to Johnny and Siobhan again.

She fine until they started to lower it and then she lost it. "No…no….no….." She moaned as she moved forward and Johnny grabbed her waist and pulled her into him as she started to crumble.

Jason closed his eyes. Her wails were breaking his resolve and he just wanted to grab her and tell her how sorry he was. Carly rubbed his back trying to comfort him but she knew that Jason was in a self inflicted house of pain and there would be nothing she could do to ease his grief.

Johnny picked up Elizabeth and carried her back to the car. He put her in the back and Siobhan held her tightly as she broke down. Everything she had been holding back was just flooding out and Liz was powerless to stop it.

"I want to go to Francis's apartment please." She finally belted out.

Johnny nodded and drove to the Towers. Francis had an apartment there which he had occupied for a year. They went inside and Elizabeth walked around it slowly taking it all in. It was simple but had style, just like her Frannie. There was a picture of them on his desk and she touched it reverently as if she was actually touching his face.

"I want to sleep here tonight." She said softly.

Johnny frowned and looked at Siobhan. "Elizabeth…"

"Don't argue with me Johnny. I need to."

Johnny nodded. "Okay. I'll go get your stuff from the hotel. Give me your key."

"Siobhan has one."

He looked at the other woman and nodded. "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2 – Deep Regret

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Guest - It will take a few chapters before it's not so heavy, bare with me. * Virgy15, maryrose59, doralupin86, lrobinson01 – Thank you! * - Candyhearts22 – That is true! Thank you! * Guest – It was easier making her Francis's sister cause it's just him. But, I'll take in consideration that relationship in a future fic! * leasmom – She's very raw right now! * ilovedana53 – Angsty goodness! * ABCSOAPFAN1963 – You'll see in next 2 chapters

Here's another chapter for you for today!

Chapter 2 – Deep Regret

Finally by herself, Elizabeth kicked off her shoes and went into Francis's bedroom. She rolled her eyes at the made bed. Unlike her, he was OCD about cleaning up. It was the one thing they argued about all the time when she was a teenager. There was a sweatshirt lying on the bed and she put it up to her face. It smelled like his cologne and she clutched it to her chest and laid on the bed. Nothing would ever be the same again and she couldn't imagine her life without him.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny came back into the apartment and put her luggage down. He walked towards the bedroom and stood in the doorway realizing that she had cried herself to sleep. He just wished that he could help her in some way. Grabbing his ringing phone, he picked it up. He was needed at the warehouse. Leaving Elizabeth a note, he quietly slipped out into the hallway.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason sat in his penthouse staring at nothing. He couldn't get the sound of her crying out of his head. It was haunting him and he felt like shit. Milo told him that Liz was at Francis's apartment. He asked him to guard her door to make sure she was protected. They still didn't know who had put a bomb in his car yet and he didn't want to take any chances. He went downstairs. Some would say that he was a sucker for punishment, but to Jason, it was just something he felt like he had to face. There would never be a good time. He had to see her even though he knew there was nothing he could possibly say that would make her feel better.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Standing outside the door, Milo watched his boss approach Francis's door and turn around several times and wondered if he would have the nerve to actually knock. He had never seen Jason so tentative before and it was kind of making him feel uneasy.

There was a loud crash inside and Jason yelled, "Open the door."

Milo quickly unlocked it and Jason ran inside.

He stopped when he saw Liz sitting on the floor; hair messy, eyes bloodshot. By the looks of the empty bottle lying on the floor next to her, she was probably drunk too. "Are you alright?" He asked walking towards her.

Elizabeth wiped her face. "Don't come any closer."

Jason surveyed the floor and could see the broken glass all around her and noticed that she was barefoot. He ignored her protests and picked her up and then placed her gently onto the couch as she recoiled from his touch.

Elizabeth flicked her hair out of her face and glared at him. "I can believe that you have the nerve to show up here."

"I came to apologize." He said softly. "I'm so sorry."

"Save it for someone who gives a shit." She spat out.

Jason didn't say anything. She stood up and walked up to him and pointed into his chest. "It should have been you." She screamed. "This is all your fault. I hate you." She said sobbing.

Jason sucked in his breath. Her words were like knives, slicing his insides and he felt raw as the tears in his eyes threatened to spill over.

She started to beat on his chest as she screamed and raged and Jason just took it and let her vent until she grew tired. As she sank to the floor sobbing, he grabbed her and picked her up and then put her into Francis's bed. Turning away from him, she stared at the wall blankly as he softly spoke.

"I know you'll never forgive me. I don't think that I'll ever forgive myself. I loved Francis like a brother and I would never hurt him on purpose. He was all you had and I'm so sorry….."  
She heard Jason's voice break and her body started to shake with tears. "Please go." She said softly. She just couldn't take anymore. Her body hurt from crying and she didn't want to say anything else that would further wound Jason; knowing that Frannie would not approve. She hated herself at that moment.

Jason backed out of the room and went into the living room. He tried to gather himself for a minute but all he could think about was the hatred in her eyes when she was yelling. Everything she said was just echoing around in his mind and he felt like he was about to explode. He stormed out of the apartment; needing to clear his head. Milo watched him get on the elevator and called Johnny. "This is bad man."

"What happened?"

"Jason just left and he looked shattered. I'm scared he's going to do something stupid."

Johnny growled. "Fuck, why couldn't he just stay away? Milo, call down to Marco and tell him to not let Jason get on the motorcycle or behind the wheel."

Milo hung up. "Marco, have you seen Jason?"

"Yeah, he's just pulling out."

"Fuck." Milo muttered. "Follow him."

Marco ran to his car and did his best to keep up with Jason, who was driving like a bat out of hell.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Johnny went into Francis's apartment and sat a bag with some bagels down on the counter. He saw the mess with the glass and he cleaned it up. He wondered if Liz had thrown something at Jason and it had shattered. Sensing movement, he looked up and she was standing in the doorway. She had on jeans and Francis's sweatshirt which reached down to her knees.

"Hi."

"You look like shit." She said walking over to the couch and plopping onto it.

"You should talk."

"Did you work all night?"

He shook his head. "Not exactly. I heard you and Jason had a confrontation."

She nodded. "Yeah, I said a lot of things that I should apologize for but I just can't right now."

Johnny nodded and wondered how he was going to tell her what happened.

"So, you didn't say where you were."

He looked down at her. "I was at the hospital."

"Why?"

"Because Jason crashed his motorcycle after he left here last night."

Elizabeth shut her eyes as the gravity of his words hit her. "Is he alive?" She said softly.

"Yes, but he's still unconscious."

Her eyes filled up with tears. "What else?"

"He has some bruised ribs as well as some bruising on his back and legs. But, he did hit his head pretty hard. And um."

"Just say it Johnny."

"Jason was in a car accident when he was younger and he had brain damage from it."

She frowned and looked up at Johnny.

"He can do most things but he did have some limitations, like he can't read maps and he used to have a lot of anger and there are other things. So, they're not sure how this accident will affect him because of the first one."

Elizabeth sat there for a moment trying to process everything. "It's my fault." She said softly. "I wanted him dead and now he's going to die."

Johnny looked up at her. "Elizabeth, you didn't want him dead."

She looked up at him. "Yes, I did." She said bitterly. "I yelled at him. Hell, I even beat him with my fists and he just stood there and took it. And now, he might not wake up and it's my fault."

"Jason understood what you were going through."

"You're not going to say anything that I can hear right now." She stood up suddenly. "Just take me to him."

Johnny watched her go into the other room. This was a heart wrenching mess.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny explained to Monica why they were there and she watched Elizabeth staring into Jason's room. Sighing she walked over to the young woman.

"Hi, I'm Jason's mother Monica Quartermaine." She said softly.

Liz stared straight ahead. "I'm Elizabeth Corelli." Finally ripping her eyes away from Jason, she looked up at Monica. "I'm sorry."

"Look, Johnny told me what happened and you can't blame yourself. Jason doesn't do anything that he doesn't want to do. It was an accident."

Carly walked up to them. "What did you do?" She said as she pointed her finger.

Monica spun around. "Carly this is not the time."

"My best friend is lying in that bed fighting for his life. What did you do?" She yelled at Elizabeth.

At first, Liz just listened to the long-winded rampage that quickly followed, but when the blonde paused, she slowly looked up and stared Carly down. "I buried my brother yesterday. He was the only family that I had. Jason came to his place and I lost it on him. I said some horrible things, and yes, I wished that he had died instead of my brother. But, I was wrong. I shouldn't have said that and I feel horrible that Jason is lying in that bed right now. So, just shut up already. Nothing you say to me can make me feel worse then I already do."

"So that's supposed to make it better? I swear to God if he dies…."

Sonny grabbed Carly's arm. "You need to back off." He said low and forcefully.

"This isn't over muffin." She sniped before allowing Sonny to lead her away.

Monica rubbed Liz's arm. "Why don't you go in and talk to him?"

She nodded. Slowly she walked inside of the room. He seemed smaller than he had the day before. There was a ventilator in his mouth and the only sound in the room was the machine helping him to breathe. She touched his hand lightly. "I know I said some horrible things earlier. And I'm not going to lie, at the time I meant it. But, I know that it was unfair." She said before wiping some tears away. "You have people that care a lot about you and that need you; like that insane blonde chick that I wanted to deck in the hallway who most likely is putting a hit out on me right now. Look, I can't get Francis back, but they can get you back. And, unlike what happened with Francis, I hurt you on purpose." She sat down in a chair, still holding his hand. "I wish I knew what to say to make you wake up. If you die, I don't know if I can live with myself. So, please Jason….." She said starting to cry harder.

Monica looked up at Johnny. Both of their hearts were breaking. He stepped forward and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Come on sweetie. Let me take you home."

She nodded and tried to compose herself. "Bye Jason. Feel better." She said softly.

Monica watched the young woman walk away and said a prayer that Jason would wake up, not just for everyone who loved him but also for Elizabeth Corelli.


	3. Chapter 3 – Signs of Life

A/N – I cannot even express enough how thankful I am for all of the reviews! I love when you guys get so passionate over the characters! I guess Carly just brings that out in people. She's fierce about her Jase. Guest – rofl re: Jason Q. sorry not this story.

Chapter 3 – Signs of Life

The next morning Elizabeth woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs permeating her nose. She frowned and got up and went to the bathroom so she could get herself together. Walking towards the kitchen, she expected to find Johnny, but the man who had rescued her from Carly was making her an omelet.

"Good morning." He said smiling and handing her some coffee.

Liz took it. "Good morning. Who are you?" She said smiling back.

Sonny chuckled. "I'm Sonny."

She nodded. "Oh, I gather you already know who I am?"

He nodded. "I do. I wanted to apologize on behalf of my wife Carly. She sometimes has an over productive vocabulary."

Liz gave him a small smile. "Is that what they are calling it nowadays?"

He smiled as he put a plate in front of her and Liz began to eat. "This is good. I don't think I've eaten anything in the last few days."

"Understandably, but you need to get your strength up."

"How's…..Jason?"

"The same, but he's tough, I know he's going to wake up."

She stopped eating and put her fork down. The gravity of the situation was hitting her again.

Sonny noticed the change in her demeanor and switched subjects. "So, tell me about your art."

Liz snapped out of it and looked up. "My art?"

"Yeah, Francis used to talk about you all the time. He said you were some big shot in Paris."

Liz smiled. "Francis paid for my education. He insisted on making sure I went to the best schools so I feel like I am what I am because of him."

"Give yourself some credit. If you didn't have the talent, no amount of schooling could have gotten you where you are today."

"Thank you for saying that."

There was a knock on the door and Sonny opened it.

Siobhan was surprised but walked inside. "Good morning. Something smells really yummy."

Sonny smiled. "You hungry?"

She grinned. "Starving."

She took a seat next to Liz. "I'm Siobhan, Liz's assistant."

"I'm Sonny." He said smiling. "Liz was just about to tell me about her art."

Siobhan smiled. "Well that's good because her art is my favorite subject."

Liz smiled. She filled Sonny in and noted that he seemed genuinely interested. They finished up and Siobhan went to take a call so Liz asked Sonny a question. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Sonny stopped cleaning up and looked over at her. "Because your family. Francis was a part of our family. I heard you say that you had no one but Elizabeth, that isn't true. I'm willing to get to know you and be there for you if you're willing. It's the least that I can do. Francis was valued and will be missed. I know that he would want us to take care of you."

Elizabeth didn't know what to say. She started to cry and Sonny wiped his hands and then gave her a hug. "It's okay." He said softly.

"Thank you." She said pulling back. "That was very nice of you."

He nodded. "I have to go to a meeting, but if you need anything, please tell Milo and he will contact me."

Liz smiled and walked him to the door.

"That was really nice." Siobhan said walking over to her. "What do you want to do today?"

Liz sighed. "I need to go check on Jason Morgan and then maybe we can go to the docks and sit on a bench or something. Francis used to like to do that."

Siobhan smiled. "Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth and Siobhan walked down the hall to Jason's room with Milo in tow. Monica saw her and walked towards her.

"Hi."

"Hello. How's Jason?"

Monica sighed. "He's about the same; still in a coma."

Her head dropped and Monica rubbed her arm. "Heah, listen, sometimes the body needs to heal and being in a coma gives it the time that it needs. We just all have to patient."

All Elizabeth could think was what if he didn't wake up though.

Carly snorted as she walked towards them.

Monica made a face and turned towards her.

"What are you doing here Muffin? Don't you have someone else to guilt into an accident?"

Elizabeth looked up at Carly with a rage so strong that she didn't even know where it came from. It stopped Carly in her tracks. "You know, I'm not going to totally disrespect you because I do understand you're scared, but I have a feeling that if I researched your past, that you've probably have made a lot of mistakes." She said emphasizing few words.

Monica made a noise and muttered, "That would be an understatement." Milo pressed his lips together in an attempt not to laugh.

"So, I really don't think you are probably in any position to judge me right now. Word of advice, if you don't have anything nice to say, then shut it because I am done watching your mouth move." Liz said still giving Carly her best bitch face.

Carly made a face and rolled her eyes. "My husband said I had to be nicer to you, so I'll let your little diatribe slide for now." She said before turning around and sitting in a chair across the hallway. Sonny had in no uncertain terms warned her that she wasn't to get into a confrontation with Elizabeth. They had a knock down drag out fight about it before she had left the house.

Siobhan smirked. "I guess you told her." She muttered.

Monica led Elizabeth to the room. "You can go in and sit with him if you want."

"Thank you." She slowly walked into the room and sat down. Reaching out her hand, she touched his. "Hi, it's Elizabeth, I'm back again. Maybe I'm just a sucker for punishment, but I had to come see how you are doing." She let go of everything that had happened in the hallway. "You need to wake up Jason. Please don't die. Francis would be so upset with me right now and I think that kills me more than anything; disappointing him. He didn't talk to me a lot about the business, but he did talk about you a few times. He said that you like to travel and he had brought you a travel book for Egypt last Christmas because you love to read them. I've never been to Egypt actually. You'll have to tell me if you ever went when you wake up." She squeezed his hand. "Well, there someone else here to see you, but I'll come back again."

Robin walked into the room. Liz turned and looked at her.

"Hi, I'm Robin." She said looking at Elizabeth curiously.

Liz smiled. "Elizabeth."

"How do you know Jason?"

"My brother is Francis Corelli."

Robin nodded. "Oh. I'm really sorry for your loss. Jason and Francis were really close."

"So I've heard. Are you a doctor?"

"Yes, I am."

"Do you think that Jason will wake up soon?"

"I do. Actually, the reason I came in here was because I noticed a change in his brainwave activities."

Liz frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I wanted to see who was in here because Jason seemed to be unconsciously responding to something and it seems like it may have been your voice."

Liz turned and looked at Jason for a moment. Robin walked forward and pointed to something on Jason's head. "These nodes are basically broadcasting his brain function. He's been the same since they brought him in, but in the last 15 minutes there were some fluctuations."

Monica walked in. "That's great news." She said walking towards them.

"You really think it's helping that I talk to him?" Liz said softly.

"I do." Robin said. "Can you sit down and talk to him again?"

Liz nodded. "Okay."

She sat down and held his hand again as Robin walked over to a monitor. Taking a deep breath, she started talking again. "My favorite place to visit is Italy. I have a friend Brenda who lives there."

Robin frowned but didn't say anything.

"We were in Milan recently, but I still want to go to Rome and Naples. I've just been so busy that I haven't had time to do it. I'm sure that you've probably gone there already. You'll have to tell me all about it." She paused.

"Keep talking, it's working."

Carly walked inside the room. "What's going on?"

Monica looked up at her. "Jason is responding to her voice."

Carly frowned. "Really?"

Liz continued. "I live in Paris. I like it there. There's a little café that I love to get coffee at in the morning. And, sometimes I go to the countryside and set up my easel and paint. It's beautiful there. I love the clouds when the sun is burning through them at sunset. Some people don't like clouds because they think of rain, but to me they are beautifully complex and yet so simple at the same time."

Carly rolled her eyes. She couldn't understand how Jason wasn't bored to death. "Maybe I should talk to him."

Monica looked over at her. "Carly, we're not trying to keep him in the coma."

Robin chuckled. "Good job Elizabeth. I think Jason is trying to wake up."

Liz smiled tentatively. "Well, I'll let Carly sit with him. I'll come back another time."

Carly looked at her with surprise.

She took a deep breath and decided to be the bigger person. "Clearly you love Jason, Carly and that is why you came to his defense. He's lucky to have people around him that will fight so fiercely for him." She said standing up. Taking one last look at Jason, she said, "Goodbye Jason. I'll come visit you soon. Keep fighting."

She hurriedly walked past Carly.

"Wait." Carly said turning around. "Thank you but if you're what Jason needs right now, I will step aside. I just want him back." She said as her eyes filled with tears.

Monica was stunned.

Elizabeth nodded. Robin motioned for her to come back into the room, and Liz sat back down and spoke to him for a little while longer.


	4. Chapter 4 - Exhausted

A/N – Thanks again for the reviews! Guest – I hear ya! It is a little bit different. Liz's only family died. But, I did want to show her standing up for herself. And she really didn't say Jason I wish you would die (it was supposed to be you). But Carly usually takes things to another level. And Liz is certainly more apologetic. We'll see how they develop! ** Fitzisgold-win – Thank you! ** leasmom and klj5017a – ROFL – too funny. I didn't want to interrupt Jason's beauty rest with a code blue. ** ilovedana53 – Yes, Brenda will come into play later and the frown was surprise and curiosity

Chapter 4 - Exhausted

Elizabeth and Siobhan sat on the bench overlooking the harbor. It was a beautiful day and Elizabeth was enjoying the view. Johnny slowly walked towards them.

"You guys hungry?" He asked.

Siobhan smiled. "I'm starving."

Liz looked up at them. "I'm fine. Johnny, why don't you take Siobhan to Kelly's? I'll meet you there in a bit."

"You sure?" Siobhan asked her.

Liz nodded. "I'm sure."

Johnny laid a bag on the bench and then walked away.

Elizabeth opened it and smiled when she saw what was inside. She grabbed the sketch pad and started to draw and got completely lost in it. It felt good to immerse herself into art and the sun soaking into her skin and the salty air was making her feel refreshed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny held out Siobhan's chair. They ordered their drinks and some food.

"So, tell me about yourself."

"Well, I moved to Paris about 3 years ago. I was looking for a job as an assistant and Elizabeth liked me and hired me. Actually, I helped her in a pinch that ended up turning into a full time job."

"So you like your job?"

"Very much. Elizabeth's a great boss. She's fair and actually tries to be a mentor. That's rare in Paris, most people are only out for themselves."

"I guess you have very little time on your own."

"True, but I like it like that. This is my window of opportunity to make a name for myself."

"I understand that. You think she'll be okay?"

Siobhan nodded. "I know she will because Elizabeth Corelli is a fighter."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Robin watched Jason's monitor closely.

"How's he doing?" Monica asked.

Robin sighed. "Same as earlier."

"Should we ask Liz to come back?"

"I don't know. She didn't seem really comfortable."

"She's just feeling guilty that's all. But she clearly wants him to wake up."

"You have a way to reach her?"

Monica took out her phone. "I think I have Sonny's number somewhere." She flipped through her phone and stepped away. "Sonny?"

"Monica?" He said frowning.

"Yes, I know that this is a surprise but I need your help."

"Go ahead."

"I need to get Elizabeth Corelli back to Jason's room."

Sonny frowned. "Why is he awake?"

"No…no… He's the same. It's just that he was responding to her voice earlier."

"I'll call her guard."

"Thank you Sonny."

Sonny hung up and called Milo.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Ms. Capelli, we need to go to the hospital."

"It's Elizabeth and why? Is Jason okay?"

Milo shrugged. "I'm not sure what's going on. His mother called Sonny and asked you to go there."

Elizabeth sighed. "I don't think that anyone realizes how hard this is on me. But, I'll go." She said before putting her things away. "I'm ready. Did you tell Johnny?"

Milo nodded. "Yes, he'll bring Siobhan there later."

Liz followed him to the car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Monica smiled at Elizabeth when she walked towards the room. "Hello, thank you for coming back."

Liz nodded. "Sure."

"Robin would like to do some more testing. Jason has been pretty quiet. There are spikes here and there so we're trying to determine there's a pattern to his reactions or if he's actually responding to you."

"Okay." Liz said taking a deep breath.

Robin walked up to her. "Thank you so much for doing this. I know this can't be easy for you."

"It's not, but I feel like I owe him."

Robin could see the sadness in Elizabeth's eyes. "Follow me."

They walked into Jason's room. It was still hard for her to see him hooked up to all the machines. She nervously fiddled with her bracelet and sat down.

"Okay, so I want you to just chat again. Don't feel self-conscious okay? Just say what you want to say."

"Should I touch him?"

Robin thought for a moment. "Start by not touching him and then grab his hand like you did last time."

Liz sighed and looked at Jason. "Hi, it's Elizabeth again. I sat at the docks after I left you last time and Johnny brought me a sketchpad. It's a beautiful day outside. I wish that you'd wake up and see if for yourself." Elizabeth paused and grabbed his hand. "Supposedly, Francis liked to go there and just think. I feel closer to him when I'm there." She started to cry. "I'm sorry. It's still so hard to talk about him. I miss him so much. You know, he did mention you to me. He said that you tended to be quiet and stay to yourself. But that you were always observing and paying attention to what was going on around you. As an artist, I have to do that to. It's like your senses are more fine tuned, you know?"

Robin smiled at the results on the monitor. "Keep talking Elizabeth."

"Jason, Johnny says you're not much of a sleeper. So, you should be ready to wake up by now. I need you to fight to come back to everyone. Maybe I'm just being selfish because I need you to know how sorry I am for the things I said and did. I'm a bad drunk."

Robin smile.

"And trust me. I definitely will be laying off the alcohol. When I think back to that night, what stands out to me is that even though I was out of control, you stayed strong. And then you took care of me." She said wiping the tears that were falling. "I don't even understand that. I was horrible to you."

Monica walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Liz cried quietly. She just couldn't go on.

Robin walked over to her. "It's okay Elizabeth."

"What if he can't forgive me?"

Robin shrugged. "Then you'll just have to forgive yourself. But bottom line, if Jason took care of you like you said, I think he already has forgiven you."

She stood up quickly and started to walk to the door as she cried harder and right before she got there, the room started spinning and she reached out to try and grab something.

"Milo." Robin yelled.

Milo turned and rushed towards the doorway and caught Liz just as she was starting to fall. He picked her up. Monica brushed past him. "Follow me."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They quickly walked towards the emergency area and Milo put her down in one of the bays.

Monica checked her blood pressure and told a nurse that she wanted blood samples.

"Milo have you been with her most of the day?"

"Yes, I have."

"Has she eaten or drank anything?"

"I believe she had a little bit of breakfast. But she hasn't since then. To be honest, I don't think she's taking care of herself."

"Start her on a saline drip." Monica said.

Milo stepped out and called Johnny.

"She's probably exhausted." Robin said tucking some of Liz's hair behind her ear.

Monica sighed. Elizabeth was small. And she wondered if she was losing weight.

It took Johnny fifteen minutes to get there.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Milo, where is she?" He asked clearly worried.

"She's in there." He said pointing.

Johnny pushed the curtain back. "Dr. Quartermaine, how is she?" He said trying to take deeper breath. He had driven like a maniac to get there and he was really amped up.

"She's resting. We're giving her some saline. I think she is dehydrated and exhausted. I put a rush on her blood samples. But my gut feeling is that she hasn't been taking care of herself."

Johnny nodded. "I can't get her to eat much and she cries a lot."

Monica patted his arm. "Johnny, don't worry. She'll be okay."

Elizabeth stirred and Johnny went over to her.

"Hey beautiful." He said softly.

"Where am I?" She said groggily.

"You passed out."

Her eyes suddenly focused. "What?"

"They are giving you fluids and they took some blood work. But, you need to start eating and drinking fluids. Francis wouldn't want you to get yourself sick. You've been so upset and then worried about Jason that I think you forgot about you."

"I hate hospitals." She said grumpily.

Monica smiled. "Good. Trust me you don't want to be in one."

"How is Jason?"

Robin moved forward. "He was responding to you; more so when you were holding his hand. I do think he's trying to wake up. It's a really good sign. We're very grateful to you for helping. But Elizabeth, you do really need to take care of yourself."

"I will do better. I promise."

Sonny peeked in. "Everything okay? Milo called me."

"I will be fine. I'm just a little run down."

"Johnny, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Johnny nodded. He walked outside with Sonny.

"I had Max take some food over to the apartment and told Milo to make sure that she eats. Francis would be really upset if something bad happened to her."

"I know. I will see to it myself even if I have to force feed her."

Sonny nodded. "Good. Keep me updated okay."

"Yes boss."

"I'm going to go see Jason."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

About three hours later, and 2 bags of saline, Monica let Elizabeth go home with an order to rest. Johnny and Milo escorted her and Johnny heated up some of Sonny's manicotti.

"This is delicious." Liz said taking another bite.

"Sonny's a great cook."

"He's fantastic. I think I'm going to kidnap him and take him back to Paris."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I am. The saline helped a lot."

Johnny watched her eat and smile. "We're going to have a nice evening in. Milo went to get Siobhan and he's going to take her to rent a girl's flick. You are going to watch it with her and then go to bed." He said firmly.

"You are really bossy you know that."

"Deal with it."

Liz smirked. "Okay dad."

Johnny frowned at her. "I'm not old enough to be your dad."

"Thank you for taking care of me Johnny."

"It's my pleasure. Now give me a bite of that. It smells so freaking good."

Liz chuckled and gave him a bite.

"Dear God that's good."

Siobhan and Milo arrived shortly thereafter and they watched a movie and she just relaxed. She fell asleep half way through and Johnny carried her into the bedroom and tucked her in.

"She still out?"

"Like a light." Johnny said grabbing some of the popcorn from the bowl.

"Pass that over here." Milo said.

"Please tell me that you rented an action flick?" Johnny asked Milo.

Siobhan rolled her eyes. "Check on the coffee table you big baby."

Johnny grinned.

"They were all out of Scarface." She said sarcastically.

"I'm more of a Tony Soprano kind of guy anyway."

Siobhan shook her head. "Give me that video." She said putting it into the machine. The three of them got comfortable and watched another movie.


	5. Chapter 5 – Wide Awake

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them! Glad you guys are enjoying the progression. This chapter will start to move them forward.

Chapter 5 – Wide Awake

Elizabeth finished eating breakfast and sat down for a moment. The hospital incident had scared her. Francis's death had hit her hard and she knew she had to do better taking care of herself. All she seemed to do is cry and she was tired of it, but she also knew it was part of the process.

She opened the door and Milo smiled. "How can I help you Ms. Capelli?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Elizabeth."

Milo smiled. "Sorry, Elizabeth."

"I need to go to the cemetery."

"Okay." He said.

She walked back inside and grabbed her purse and jacket and they headed out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth walked over to Francis's grave. "I did something really bad Francis." She said softly. "You probably already know. But, I don't think I can forgive myself for it."

She took a moment to wipe the tears that were flowing down her face. "I just miss you so much and I was so mad that you left me. I took it out on Jason and now he's hurt and I feel totally helpless. Everything is just so messed up. I hope you can forgive me; you know send me a sign that you're still with me. I just need to know." She said crying.

She stood there for a few minutes and then Milo approached her.

"Elizabeth."

She turned around.

It killed Milo to see her crying all of the time.

"Um, Jason is awake."

"What?"

Milo smiled. "Can I take you to the hospital?"

She nodded. Turning around she said, "Bye Francis, thank you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth walked up to Jason's room. Monica and Alan were inside with Carly, Robin and a few other doctors. She could tell by their expressions that they were happy. The sea of people parted and she saw Jason and sucked in her breath. He still had the tube in but his eyes were open. And suddenly they were on her. She lifted her hand and waved as everyone followed his gaze and then she turned and walked away as she cried tears of relief; not sure why she was running away except that she felt completely overwhelmed.

Milo took her back to the apartment. She had cried the entire car ride home and up the elevator. Once inside the apartment, she finally calmed herself down and then took a few calls from Paris. If anything, it helped her take her mind off of things.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They finally removed the tube and Jason could talk to them.

Sonny stood on one side and Carly was on the other. Robin had just given him some water.

"It's really good to have you back." Sonny said smiling.

"Good to be back." He said hoarsely. "What happened?"

"You crashed that damn bike of yours." Carly said emotionally.

Jason closed his eyes. "Damn."

"Do you remember anything?"

He was quiet for a moment. "I remember driving and seeing headlights coming at me and that's it."

"A truck driver stopped and called 911. Marco pulled up right after that."

Jason sighed. "And the bike?"

"Toast." Carly said.

Jason grimaced. He had loved that bike.

Max motioned for Carly and she walked out of the room.

"Elizabeth was here."

Sonny nodded. "She's been here every day; sitting with you and talking to you. Your brain was actually responding to her voice. She feels really guilty Jason. She thinks your accident was her fault."

"She doesn't need that right now."

"I know. I've been trying to reach out to her. She's hurting bad and I can tell she's lost weight."

Jason closed his eyes for a minute. "Can you bring her here?"

"I'll try. She might not come."

"But she was here earlier."

"Milo said she broke down after she left. It might be too painful for her." Sonny said as he rubbed his chin.

"It's not her fault. I think someone came into my lane." He said trying to remember as much as he could.

"You know how it is. She thinks you took off because of her, so regardless of how you ended up the way you did, she feels she pushed you into the situation."

"The last thing I wanted was to hurt her more."

"I know. But right now, you need to focus on getting better."

"Okay."

Carly came back into the room and talked to Jason about the kids and what was going on. His mind wasn't totally on what she was saying because he couldn't get Elizabeth out of his head.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason had to stay in the hospital for a two more days. He was relatively in good shape. His back and ribs were sore but he was really itching to get out of there. Patrick finally relented with the promise that Jason would take it easy for a few more days. Elizabeth hadn't shown up and he wasn't sure where her head was at. But, he knew he had to speak to her and ease some of her pain somehow. The nurse had helped him get dressed and he relaxed back as he waited for his release papers to get signed.

Monica walked into the room. "Hey, I hear you're leaving soon."

He nodded. "Yeah, it's about time."

She smiled. "I'm happy that everything worked out and you don't have any permanent damage."

"Me too." Jason said studying her. "I wanted to thank you for being there for me."

Monica smiled. "I wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else."

Jason nodded. He didn't spend a lot of time with the Quartermaines, but they had buried the hatchet a while back.

"I tried to assure Elizabeth that it wasn't her fault."

Jason looked surprised. "Thank you, it isn't."

"Are you going to try and reach out to her?"

"I'm a little conflicted about that."

"Why?" Monica asked curiously.

"I just don't want to cause her more pain. She's been through enough."

Monica sat down. "Jason, I think you two need to have a conversation. I know you and from what I've seen of her, you two are really good at punishing yourselves."

Jason gave her a slight smile.

"If you don't talk, I think it will eat you both up inside."

"You're probably right."

She touched his arm and then stood up. "You know, she's not the only one who deserves some happiness."

He smiled.

Monica squeezed his hand. "I'll talk to you later. And if you need anything, you know where to find me."

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome."

Jason thought about what she said. He had been going back and forth on whether to approach Elizabeth. But Monica had a point.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Two days later, Jason showed up for the reading of Francis's will. He saw Elizabeth and sat as far away as he could to give her space. She looked up and saw him and sucked in a breath before looking back at the attorney. Johnny gave her hand a squeeze.

"Okay, first Francis asked me to play this dvd." Diane said softly.

She pushed play and Francis's smile lit up the screen.

_"Hello everyone, I guess if you're watching this, then somehow I've met my untimely death. I hope that none of you are feeling guilty because you shouldn't. I chose this life, the good and the bad. Jason, you're a good man. I have always respected you and I enjoyed sharing my wisdom with you. I want you and Johnny to watch out for Elizabeth, she's going to need someone to lean on. This is hard." He said emotionally. "Elizabeth, I love you so much. You have never been a burden to me. I enjoyed every second of my time with you and I need you to know how truly special you are. You are so beautiful and talented and you have your whole life ahead of you. But you work too much."_

Liz made a noise and wiped her face.

_ "You do. I want you to find love and have babies. You deserve that. Please don't let life pass you by. You can do both. Johnny, you are like a brother to me. You drive me nuts most of the time, but it's a good kind of crazy."_

Johnny smiled.

_ "I hope you settle down some day too. Somebody will probably have to be crazy to have you, but I know she's out there. I want to thank you all for being such an important part of my life. I love you all."_

The dvd stopped and Jason sighed. He was trying to control his emotions. It was hard seeing Francis talking. He didn't want it to end.

Elizabeth was so thankful to see him. It had meant so much to her to hear his thoughts.

"Now, Francis saved most of his money. He splurged a little on cars and jewelry for me, but most of it was put away."

Liz smiled. She knew about Diane.

"Jason, little did you know but Francis has an old Harley in storage he was trying to restore for you. He wants you to have it. He also left you his gun collection because he thought that you would appreciate it."

Jason closed his eyes and looked down.

"Johnny, you get his car collection except for the little convertible, that goes to me."

Johnny smiled.

"And Elizabeth, he left you a considerable amount of money. He wanted you to travel and settle down somewhere; maybe buy a house. And he also wanted you to give some to an art program of your choice. When we talked last, he was saying something about maybe a scholarship program of some type. And he said to make sure you use some of it to spoil his niece and nephews rotten."

She chuckled. Liz wasn't aware that Francis had a lot of money because he never was extravagant.

"I have an envelope for each of you with all of the details, including a copy of the dvd, as well as a letter from him."


	6. Chapter 6 - Overdue Conversation

A/N – Thank you for taking the time to review! I really do appreciate it! Glad you guys are still hanging with me. Hope you like this chapter! I'm really busy this weekend so might be posting late. Mel4113 – Welcome! * Virgy15 – Sorry, it's about to take a big turn. * chawchic – Thank you so much! * CandyHearts – That will happen a little later

Chapter 6 – Overdue Conversation

Diane held out a letter to Johnny and then hugged him and did the same with Liz. Jason got up and she handed him the envelope and then touched his face. "I can tell you're beating yourself up but Francis would not have wanted that. So, knock it off." She said before pulling him into an embrace.

Jason pulled back and looked over at Liz for a minute. Neither said a word. The air felt thick around them as they stared at each other intensely. Jason wondered what she was thinking. He couldn't quite pinpoint the emotion that he saw in her eyes.

Elizabeth couldn't look away. His eyes seemed to mesmerize her getting darker the longer they held her attention. She wanted to say something but she was frozen in place.

Jason walked away and she watched him disappear into the hallway as Diane finally broke the silence.

"How long are you staying in town?"

Liz shrugged. "I'm not sure. I'm having a hard time leaving his apartment right now. So, I extended my stay a week."

Diane nodded. "Well, if you need some retail therapy, you know where to find me."

Liz smiled. "Thank you."

Johnny led her back to the car and started to drive back to the penthouse but she suddenly called out, "Johnny, can you take me to the docks?"

He nodded and quickly re-directed the car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth sat on the bench overlooking the water and slowly opened the letter and read it.

_"Hey squirt, I really meant it about taking more personal time. You are always working and I want you to go out and have fun and find someone to love. I know that he is out there and that fate will bring you together. Don't hide anymore. Life is too short. Do some good with the money. I left Diane some money too. That woman loves to shop and I loved to make her happy. And can you do me a favor and check on Jason and Johnny from time to time? Johnny is too crazy for his own good and I know that you don't know Jason, but he's had a rough year and he spends too much time by himself. I really worry about him just like I worry about you. I love you forever and always. Don't forget me. Love Francis." _

Elizabeth wiped the tears away and put the letter into her purse. She wanted to memorize every word of it. She would never forget him. He had been her world.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason sighed and opened the letter. He took a deep breath and began to read it.

"_Jason, you were a good friend. I know the last year has been hard on you with Lila dying and your last relationship ending, but you can't hide away forever. Love is supposed to be dangerous, and exciting, and sometimes it does end up hurting. But, that doesn't mean that it will hurt the next time. Please try to find some happiness. It's not good the way that you shut yourself off. I don't ask much of you but I'm asking you to stop doing that. I worry about you. Take care of yourself and look after Johnny, you know he needs guidance."_

Jason smirked.

_ "And please check on Elizabeth for me. I know she rambles, and is stubborn as a mule, but she's the most precious gift that I have ever been given. Please make sure that she is protected. I had a guard named Cody Paul shadowing her in Paris. I gave him your number in case there was an emergency or if I failed to contact him. I left money in the estate to take care of his salary. I can't take any chances with her life. And you better finish building that Harley and take care of it. I put a lot of hours into her. She's almost finished and I know you can handle what is left. Be safe and happy my friend. Love Francis."_

Jason read it again and then decided to go take a walk. He had already known about Cody because he had received a call before Elizabeth flew out about guard coverage.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth didn't even hear Jason walk up behind her. He sat down next to her and said nothing. She looked over at him and then jerked her head back to the water. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for about 10 minutes before Jason finally spoke.

"I want to thank you for visiting me at the hospital." He said quietly. "Robin told me that she thinks it helped me recover faster."

"I figured I owed you one."

"You don't owe me anything Elizabeth."

She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for all of the things that I said. I was just angry and it was wrong to take it out on you."

Jason paused for a few seconds. "I knew you were angry and honestly, I blamed myself anyway so, don't worry about."

"I guess both of us have been playing the blame game."

"It wasn't your fault. I…I was upset when I left but I know how to handle my bike. And when I'm on it and driving fast, it calms me; there were no suicidal or wreckless thoughts involved. A car veered into my lane and that is why I crashed."

Elizabeth wiped a tear away. She still felt like he probably wouldn't have gone out riding if she hadn't of screamed at him. "Francis wanted me to look out for you and Johnny."

"He asked me to look out for you as well."

She looked at him a second and then looked back out at the water. "I just need time to get used to that idea. Can you be patient with me?"

"Take whatever time you need." He said standing up slowly. "I'm not going anywhere."

She heard him walk away and she cried softly; partially in relief and partially because she was sad. His eyes held so much pain and sorrow and she wondered if he saw the same when he looked into hers.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Siobhan passed Liz the salt and then took a sip of wine. They were having dinner at the Metro Court. "So, Brenda wants us to come to Paris in a few days."

Elizabeth looked up and sighed. "I knew I was going to have to go back soon. Let me guess, she wants me to make an appearance at the fashion show?"

Siobhan nodded. "Yes."

"Great."

"We can come back afterwards."

Liz looked up at her. "You said we…."

Siobhan shrugged. "We're a team. I'm not leaving you. If you need to be in Port Charles for a while so you can be close to Francis, then that is where I will be. Your schedule is pretty clear for the next two months. Enjoy your summer. I'll see to it that you take time to paint and design so we'll be on schedule for the fall."

Liz smiled. "You are a God-send."

"I know." Siobhan said grinning.

Robin walked up to them. "Hello."

Liz smiled. "Hi Robin, it's good to see you."

Robin smiled. "I hate to interrupt but can I sit for a minute?"

Liz nodded and watched as she pulled up a chair.

"I didn't get to ask you something at the hospital."

"Okay." Liz said looking at her curiously.

"You mentioned someone named Brenda and was curious who you were talking about."

Liz smiled. "Oh, I'm an artist and I am helping Brenda Barrett with a clothing line we're developing."

Robin grinned. "Brenda Barrett is my best friend."

Liz's mouth dropped open. "Get out. You're that Robin?"

Brenda had mentioned her friends name a few times in passing.

Robin laughed. "We go way back. This is so exciting. I knew she was working on a new line. Isn't there a show in a few days?"

Liz nodded. "Yes, I'm going but I'm coming back here afterwards."

"Well please tell her that I miss her. She never visits anymore."

"I will certainly tell her that."

Robin stood up. "Maybe we can get together and go out or something when you get back."

"We would love that."

"Well, it's nice seeing you both."

Liz watched her walk towards the elevators. Jason got out and Robin gave him a hug and they sat down.

Siobhan had followed her glance. "He's gorgeous isn't he?"

Her comment shook Liz's gaze and she looked her assistant and frowned. "Who?"

Siobhan laughed loudly. "You're funny."

"Shut it and pass me the pepper."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Robin smirked as Jason stared over at Elizabeth. "So, I brought a gun yesterday. I thought I'd take it to the hospital and shoot Lisa Niles for being such a royal bitch."

"Uh huh.." Jason said before frowning as his eyes snapped to hers. "What the hell?"

Robin laughed. "Gotcha." She said as Jason shook his head. "Well, you weren't paying attention. What is so interesting behind me?"

Jason shook his head. "Nothing."

"Oh, I think that she is more than just nothing." Robin said teasing him.

"It's complicated and I'm not discussing it with you."

"Come on Jason, you need to talk to someone and I won't tell."

He shrugged. "The truth is there is really nothing to talk about."

"Have you even spoken to her?"

He nodded. "Yes. We apologized to each other and agreed that she needed time before she could be friends with me."

Jason's mouth was moving but Robin was not hearing what he was saying. Jason was definitely interested in Elizabeth Corelli but, at the same time, she could tell he was really conflicted about it. "Jason, just take your time and I have a feeling that everything will work out the way it should."

Jason shrugged. He was exhausted mentally and physically. Francis's death had deeply affected him. And seeing Elizabeth reminded him of what happened. So, as much as he was curious about the woman, her presence gave him as much pain as his presence gave her.

His phone rang and he stood up and went out on the balcony to take the call. Robin whipped out her phone. "Forgive me Jason." She said dialing her phone.

"Brenda, it's about time you answered your damn phone."

"Robin, it's so good to hear from you." Brenda said smiling.

"You'd hear from me more…."

"I know…..deadlines. Is something wrong?"

"Listen, I need your help. It's about Jason."


	7. Chapter 7 - Matchmakers

A/N – Thanks for all the thoughtful reviews! I'm exhausted from being up most of the night or I'd respond more individually. But, really glad you're open to Robin's matchmaking scheming. Let the fun begin!

Chapter 7 - Matchmakers

Brenda shut the door to her office. "Is he okay?"

Jason and Brenda had a love/hate relationship, but they were always there for each other when push came to shove.

"He's grieving, but he's physically fine. Listen, I want to play matchmaker."

Brenda grinned. "Oh God, this is going to be good. Whoever you're shuffling him off on does realize he has color issues and grunts more than he speaks right?"

Robin shook her head. "You are really bad. He's actually been wearing a lot more suits lately, and the victim is actually someone that you know."

Brenda tried to guess who it was. "I can't even think right now."

"It's Elizabeth Corelli."

Brenda was in shock. She was trying to process it in her head but it wouldn't compute.

"Brenda?" Robin asked looking up to make sure that Jason was still outside.

"I'm here."

"Well, are you going to help me?"

"I honestly think that you're wasting your time. I haven't ever seen her date. And then there is the whole Francis connection."

"I know that they will have some obstacles but I think fate has drawn them together. They are both hurting and look at them. They would have beautiful babies."

Brenda chuckled. "What do you want me do?"

"I need you to make up some threat and get Jason to come guard you for the fashion show."

Brenda smirked. "He might not come or try to send someone else."

"You know that Jason loves to be needed and play hero. He won't. Trust me."

Brenda grinned. "Okay, I'm in."

Robin squealed softly. "Thank you….thank you…thank you." She said smiling and hanging up the phone.

Jason came back and Robin smiled. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's good."

His phone rang again. "Dammit."

Robin watched his face drain and a scowl form. "What?"

"It's Brenda."

Jason answered it. "What do you want Brenda?" He snapped.

"Jeez Jason, a hello Brenda how are you would have been nice."

"I don't do nice."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "I need you."

He frowned. "For what, target practice?"

"No smartass. I have a fashion show this weekend and I have a stalker. I'm scared Jason."

"I just can't believe that anyone would threaten your life. You're so likeable."

Robin chuckled wishing she could hear the other side of the conversation.

Brenda scowled. "Really? Do you really think that I would even call if it weren't important?"

Jason sighed. She did have a point. It's not like they chatted ever. "What did the threat say?"

"It said that I will be his by the end of the fashion show and there was a picture of the inside of my flat. He was in my home Jason."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "Don't you have security there?"

"I do but obviously they suck. I trust you Jason. Even though you hate me, I know that you wouldn't let anyone hurt me." She said sounding as pathetic as she could.

It was all she could do not to laugh at what she just said, knowing it would make him feel guilty. At least, Carly's incessant whining and manipulations had taught her something.

"I don't hate you Brenda."

Brenda smiled. "Please Jason, will you do this for me? It's just for a few days. You can pick out some new security for me while you're here and then go back."

"Let me check with Sonny."

"How is he?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "He's fine Brenda. And if I agree to this, I don't want you mentioning his name to me."

Brenda and Sonny were over and he would shoot himself in the head if they ever got back together again.

"Okay." She said quietly.

The fact that she agreed so quickly made him nervous and he thought maybe she really was scared.

"I'll call you back later."

He ended the call and looked up at Robin. "I guess I need to go speak to Sonny."

She nodded. "Is Brenda okay?"

"Yeah, she has a stalker."

"Scary."

"Thanks for lunch."

She smiled. "No problem."

She watched him get into the elevator and called Sonny.

"Robin?"

"Hey, I need a huge favor."

"What's going on?"

"Jason is about to come to you. Whatever he asks you, I need you to say yes. He needs a few days off this weekend."

Sonny frowned. "Okay, are you going to explain?"

"No, but just know that no one is in danger okay? And you have to act like you have no idea what's going on."

He nodded. "That would be easy since I don't."

Robin grinned. "I'll explain everything later, I promise."

Sonny smiled. "Alright."

"I owe you one."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny watched Jason walk into his office curious as to what Robin was up to. "Hey man, what's going on?"

Jason sighed and sat down. "I need to go to Paris for a few days."

Sonny frowned. "Paris? Is Brenda okay?"

"She has a stalker and wants me to find her better security and look after her during her fashion show."

Sonny thought about what Robin said. "Well if…if she's in danger than you need to go."

"You know I'd rather go see the Quartermaines than be around Brenda for more than one second."

Sonny tried not to smile. "Jason, she wouldn't call you unless it was important. When do you leave?"

"In a few days."

"Just get someone to cover for you and be safe. You're still recovering. I know you two don't get along but it's only for a few days."

Jason nodded. "If I survive and I'm not in jail for killing her, I'll be back on Monday."

Sonny grinned as he watched him leave. He waited a few minutes and then headed over to General Hospital.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Robin watched Sonny walked towards her and grinned. "How did it go?"

"Fine but I need to know what is really going on."

Robin pulled him aside. "I'm playing matchmaker."

Sonny frowned. "With Jason and Brenda? They'll kill each other."

Robin laughed. "No, it's actually Jason and Elizabeth."

Sonny smiled. "You really like challenges don't you?"

"They are avoiding each other and I thought why not push them together a little."

He nodded. "I hope you know what you are doing. Jason's hurting pretty badly and so is Elizabeth."

"I know that is why it would be so perfect if they helped each other."

Sonny sighed. "Good luck with that."

Robin smiled. "Thank you. You can take some credit at their wedding."

Sonny shook his head and chuckled and went back to his office.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason ran to the drugstore to pick up a few things for his trip. He was walking around the corner, looking at a label and ran into someone.

The woman yelped and Jason reached down and grabbed the travel sized conditioner she had dropped. "Sorry." He said looking up at her.

Elizabeth held her breath for a second. "It's okay." She said softly, grabbing it from his hand. They did a little dance trying to get around each other and finally Jason stood still and she walked around him.

Elizabeth rushed up to the counter to pay. This town was starting to get a little too small for her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason landed in Paris and headed towards Brenda's flat. She had an extra bedroom so Jason was regrettably going to stay there.

He knocked on her door and _Suzanne_Stanwyck answered. "Hello Mr. Morgan."

Jason wasn't sure what to make of the older woman. "Is Brenda here?"

She smiled and looked him up and down. He wasn't at all what she had been expecting. "No, she's at the office. We figured you'd want to get settled and then we can meet her at dinner."

Jason walked inside and Suzanne took in the view from the back. Smiling, she walked towards the bedrooms. "Your bedroom is the one to the right. You should have everything you need in there."

She looked at her watch as Jason walked by. "You have about an hour to settle and then we'll be meeting Brenda for dinner."

Jason rolled his eyes and put his stuff down. He turned around to face her. "Thanks."

"Let me know if you need any help. And you should wear a suit." She said grinning before she went into the other room leaving Jason standing there wondering if she had just hit on him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason hung up his garment back and then grabbed a quick shower. He put on the suit and then walked back into the living room. Suzanne had changed and he was almost stunned by the amount of cleavage she was showing.

"You look very handsome." She said smiling.

Jason nodded. "You look nice." He said softly since it had appeared she had expected him to say something back.

She walked to the door and they headed out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Brenda watched as Jason and Suzanne walked towards her. She chuckled at the look on Jason's face because Suzanne had looped her arm around his.

She smiled. "Hello Jason. You look nice."

Jason rolled his eyes and held out Suzanne's chair.

"A gentleman too." Suzanne said smiling.

Now Brenda rolled her eyes. She wouldn't even trust Jason to do that for her knowing that he'd probably pull out the chair and her ass would be on the floor.

"Where's your guard?" He asked looking around.

"He's a few tables away."

Jason looked around. "That old guy?"

Brenda nodded.

"Brenda, he's like older than Edward."

"He is not. You are so dramatic."

Suzanne watched their dynamic with interest. Suddenly, Jason seemed like he wanted to strangle someone.

"What's the agenda?"

"I'm going to be at the office late tonight preparing. I'll have….Jeeves watch me if you want to get some beauty sleep."

"You don't even know his name Brenda? Why don't you just wear a shirt that says stalk me."

"His name is Carl." Suzanne said.

Brenda rolled her eyes. "What's with the porn hair, Jason? Did they run out of shears in Port Charles?"

Jason glared at her. "Leave my hair out of this."

"I would if it weren't so distracting. I'll just cut it while you're sleeping."

Jason counted to ten in his head.

Suzanne cleared her throat. "If you two are done, whatever this is you are doing, can we talk about the logistics tomorrow?"

Jason and Brenda glared at each other for a minute.

"Tomorrow is going to be hectic. We go on about 3 p.m. There is going to be tons of people running around and then there are after parties."

Jason sighed. It sounded like a nightmare. "I have a few people I brought in to help. Sean will be staying on afterwards to hire your new security detail."

Brenda tried not to grimace but she knew this was part of the deal.

"And no ditching your guards Brenda."

She glared at him.

"I'll make sure that she doesn't." Suzanne said firmly.

"You're taking his side?"

"It's not about taking sides. It's about your safety. I have no idea what happened between the two of you but you need to put any ill will aside and work together."

They both rolled their eyes and Suzanne went through the schedule for the next day.


	8. Chapter 8 – Close Call

A/N – Thank you for the reviews! I wanted to take a minute to thank all of my readers. I do write a lot of AU, mainly because I would get sick of writing the same story theme with Liason over and over. I like changing up characters and making you feel differently about them or even like them when you hated them on the show. It would be easy for me to write everyone true to form. But, I always like the what ifs… And I know some of you like vintage Liason but I can't do that every story or I would get bored. So, thank you for inspiring me to be creative and try to entertain you. I think through this journey, I've been becoming a much better writer and I'm trying to be more descriptive and write more deeply. So, shout out to all of you for joining me on the ride! And welcome kcke2pen and guest!

Chapter 8 - Close Call

Brenda threw open the door to her flat. "There's beer in the fridge. We leave at 8 a.m. and you need to wear a suit."

Jason nodded and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. He settled onto the couch and smirked when he saw a couple of travel books on the table. Even though Brenda was a brat, she knew what he liked. And he appreciated the gesture.

Brenda and Jason went way back. He was there when her heart was broken more times than he liked to count. They had both seen each other at their worse. And even though they were not remotely mushy or nostalgic, they were both loyal to each other. If someone hurt Jason, Brenda would be there to scratch his eyes out. And if someone tried to hurt Brenda, Jason would simply kill them.

She came out in her pajamas. "Thanks for coming Jason. I know that you're busy."

He was surprised that she was trying to play nice. "No problem."

"And I guess your hair isn't that bad in a Fabio, Gabriel Aubry kind of way."

He frowned. Jason had no idea who the hell she was talking about. Should he be insulted?

She turned and went back into her room and he went to his. About an hour later, he saw the doorknob to his room turn and he grabbed his gun and slid off the bed onto the floor.

Brenda looked around. "Jason?"

His head popped up over the bed and he put his gun down. "Really Brenda? I could have shot you."

She rolled her eyes. "Who the hell did you think I was?"

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter, knock next time."

She groaned and plopped onto his bed. She really wasn't in the mood to argue with him. Although, it had taken her mind off of the show for a few minutes.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't sleep. I'm too wired." She said falling backwards.

"Get off of my bed Brenda."

"I don't have fucking cooties and technically it's my bed."

"Potty mouth."

"Porn star."

"You do realize my gun is loaded right?" Jason said menacingly.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not afraid of you Jason. I can't sleep."

"Well count backwards or read a book."

"But I like it when you read to me…..please."

Jason sighed. He knew he would never win this battle unless he killed her and he was too tired to have to clean up the mess. She might be small, but knowing Brenda, her blood wouldn't clot. "Go back to your room and I'll be right there."

She smiled and walked towards the door. "Thank you Jason."

He shook his head and grabbed a travel book and followed her in. Lucky for him, she fell asleep quickly.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning was pretty crazy. Jason was overwhelmed when they got to the fashion show location. There was no way he was going to be able to keep the whole area secure.

"I'm not even sure where to start." He said to Sean.

"Well, we just have to make sure that someone follows closely."

"I'll stick close to her. Put someone near the closest door and we'll just have to put a few around the room."

Sean nodded. "I'll get you a mic so we can all talk easily."

Jason nodded. "You think we'll be able to hear?"

They were already testing the sound system and the music was loud.

"I think so."

"I'll stick extra close to Brenda." His voice trailed off as he saw a woman walk towards Brenda. "Holy shit." He muttered.

Sean tried to follow his gaze but he wasn't sure what he was looking at.

"Follow me." Jason said walking towards them.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth hugged Brenda tightly. "It's really good to see you." She said smiling.

Brenda grinned. "You look good."

Liz groaned. "I'm exhausted but I'm here and ready to go."

Brenda was a little worried about her. She knew how much Francis meant to Elizabeth. "I just wanted to go over the order. And you are walking out with me at the end right?"

She nodded. "Of course."

"Good. I actually picked out something for you to wear and it's in your dressing room."

"Thanks."

Liz waved at Suzanne who was standing across the room and then turned back around.

Brenda saw her pale and she turned to see Jason walking towards them. He didn't look too happy.

"Jason, this is my partner in crime, Elizabeth Corelli."

"We already know each other." Jason said awkwardly.

"What….what are you doing here?" Liz asked as she thought about how handsome Jason looked.

"I'm guarding Brenda for the weekend."

Liz frowned and looked at her. "What happened?"

"Stalker." Brenda said looking away.

"Oh."

"Brenda, this is Sean."

Brenda smiled. "It's very nice to meet you; strong handshake."

Sean smiled. "It's nice to meet you too and you as well Ms. Corelli."

Liz figured he knew Francis. "You know my brother?"

He nodded. "I have some very interesting stories I could tell you."

Liz smiled. "Well, we are just going to have to hang out at some point."

Jason shifted awkwardly.

"You got it." Sean said turning to Jason. "Let me take you to meet the rest of the guys."

He nodded and Brenda and Elizabeth watched them walk away.

"You could have warned me." Elizabeth said under her breath.

"About?"

"Jason being here."

Brenda frowned suddenly wondering if her plan would work. She knew she hadn't imagined the way Elizabeth had looked at Jason though, so she pushed on. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it would be an issue. It was kind of last minute."

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. I will deal with it. I was just surprised. Your safety is what is important."

"Are you sure? You know Jason is a good guy."

"I know. It's not that really. It's complicated."

Brenda nodded. "Jason and I are complicated too, which proves something to me."

"What?"

"That clearly we aren't the problem and Jason definitely is."

Liz grinned.

"Felix." Brenda yelled.

"You rang?" He said running over to her.

"I seriously need more coffee."

"You got it love. How about you?" He asked Elizabeth.

"Sure."

"So, who was that hunk you were talking to a few minutes ago?" Felix asked.

"Which one are you talking about; the one with the porn hair or tall, dark, and handsome?"

Liz almost choked.

"Porn hair." Felix said grinning.

"That was Jason Morgan."

"And does he swing my way?"

Brenda grinned. It was so tempting. "Unfortunately for you, Fabio likes vajayjay."

"Damn." He said biting his lip as he watched Jason. He shuddered slightly and then walked away.

Liz laughed. "Gotta love Felix." She said as Brenda grinned.

"He's my best hire ever."

She texted Robin quickly. "I almost crashed and burned but I think I'm back on track. But just in case, I need you to go sacrifice a chicken and do a ritual. I'm going to take some aspirin and maybe do a few shots. This show is going to kill me."

They got back to work and before they knew it, the show was about to start.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They quickly got dressed.

Jason stood in front of Brenda's door. He had seen more flesh then he could have ever imagined. He already had a pocketful of phone numbers that were forcibly stuffed into his pockets from models; several were from males. And the fact that he was ignoring them seemed to make them want him even more. Johnny would be in heaven.

Brenda was looking down when she tried to walk out the door and ran smack into Jason and bounced. "Jesus Jason what are you doing, buns of steel? You need to lay off the whey protein before someone innocent dies."

Jason smirked and moved to the side. "Maybe if you laid off the lettuce and ate some real food."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "Can it. Sometimes I think you say things just to piss me off."

"Please, you are the last thing on my mind."

"Felix." She yelled.

Felix ran over. "Yes."

"Are the models ready?"

"It's a go."

Brenda heard Jason sharply inhale his breath and she turned and smiled. Elizabeth was walking towards them and she looked gorgeous. Brenda had picked a beautiful cerulean blue gown that showed a little skin but was still tasteful.

"You look fabulous." Brenda said.

She smiled. "Thank you. So do you."

Brenda smiled. "You ready?"

"She nodded."

Their models started to go out. Jason didn't know how they kept everything organized. He was actually impressed.

"So what do you think?" Elizabeth asked making small talk. She knew that she needed to stop being so awkward around him. And if they were going to have to hang out all day, she needed to start now.

Jason looked down at her, surprised but pleased that she was talking to him. "It's pretty crazy but exciting. You look beautiful by the way."

Elizabeth blushed. "Thank you. It is a little overwhelming on show days."

Brenda slipped away to the side of the stage to give them time to talk, and when she was finished speaking to the announcer, someone grabbed her and pulled her to the side. Jason saw it in his peripheral vision and took off.

"You're very beautiful." The man said squeezing her arms. "I always wondered how you would taste."

Brenda struggled. "Get your hands off of me."

"Sean get to the stage now." Jason yelled.

Sean had already seen Jason start to run and had took off running.

The man spun Brenda around and shoved her into a wall. She yelped as her head smashed into it and then Jason was right there.

"Let go of her or you die."

The man felt the butt of the gun press into the back of his neck and backed away. Sean ran up and Jason shoved the guy at him.

Liz watched as Brenda dove into Jason's chest.

He held her tightly. "Are you alright?" He asked.

She didn't say anything. She was trying to get her bearings. Her head was ringing and she was scared.

Felix walked up. "Is she okay?" He asked Liz.

"I hope so." She said softly. She watched as Jason tenderly took care of Brenda. Gone was the gruffness and she couldn't get over the sudden change.

Jason pulled back. "Where are you hurt?" He said holding her head.

"I'm fine Jason. I just hit my head a little. I'll just have Felix get me some aspirin."

Elizabeth and Felix were now standing beside them.

"I'm on it." Felix said taking off.

"You're shaking." Jason said quietly.

They both looked up as Felix handed her the aspirin. She took them and swallowed some water.

"They are almost done. Can you walk out there?" Felix asked.

"Jason, I need you to walk out there with us, please. I'm scared I'll fall. I'm a nervous wreck right now."

Felix grabbed a chair and Brenda sat down.

Elizabeth touched Jason's arm. "Please."

Jason stared down into her scared, beautiful eyes and almost melted. He nodded yes.

"Felix, do we have anything that will fit Jason?" Liz asked.

Jason frowned.

Felix smiled. "Come with me." He said grabbing Jason's arm. Jason followed him into Brenda's dressing room. "Strip." Felix said smirking.

Jason froze.

"Hop to it. We are running out of time. What are your sizes?"

Jason rattled a few things off and Felix ran out.


	9. Chapter 9 – Plotting for Love

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Here's a 2nd update for you. I had to get an eye shot this morning so I'm a little messed up right now. I didn't get to really proof read this again so excuse any errors but enjoy! Appreciate your excitement. Think you will really end up loving Felix after all is said and done.

Chapter 9 – Plotting for Love

Jason quickly got out of his clothes and stood there in his boxers. He wanted to kill Brenda.

Felix ran back into the room and froze when he saw Jason's body. "Damn, who's your trainer?" He blurted out.

Jason frowned. "I don't have one."

"Well milk must do the body good cause you got it going on." Felix said dramatically as Jason just stared blankly at him. "Put these on."

At least it was black, Jason thought as he put on the clothes. It was a button up black shirt with black pants.

"Any chance of leaving that completely unbuttoned?" Felix said looking up at him with hope.

Jason glared. "No."

Felix shrugged. "You can't blame a guy for trying." He adjusted Jason's shirt as he stared him down. "You get to wear your own shoes."

Felix went to touch Jason's hair and he jerked back. "I'm not going to cut it Sampson, just trust me. Sit."

He sat down and Felix styled his hair with some product as Jason sat their mortified. He finally had enough and pushed Felix's hand away. "Enough." He growled.

Not deterred, the younger man said, "Now, you're just going to walk out there and stop right when you get past the middle; follow Brenda's lead. And then when they finish waving and sucking up all of the applause, you're going to turn and walk them back."

Felix was used to working with bitchy, hungry models, so Jason's grumpiness was par for the course.

Jason picked up his gun.

"Uh no. You cannot carry a gun. Put that thing away. Don't get me wrong, it's hot and all, but do you want to cause a panic?"

Jason sighed. Brenda owed him big time.

"And that whole death glare stare you have going on is totally working for me. If you do that all genders will be swooning left and right. Are you sure you never modeled before?" Felix asked as they walked back towards the stage as the thought of Jason throwing him up against a wall and having his way with him made him grin.

Jason ignored him and went over to Brenda's chair Felix was almost as bad as she was.

"You look nice." Brenda said. "You should have left the shirt unbuttoned though." She said looking over at Felix who had a permanent grin on his face.

"Brenda…"

"What? If you got it you should flaunt it Mr. 6 minute abs."

Liz bit her lip and Felix chuckled.

"How are you feeling?" Jason asked trying to change the subject.

"Scared but a little better. You ready?"

He nodded.

Brenda stood up and teetered a little bit. Jason thought that she might have a mild concussion. "You're going to see a doctor after this."

"Jason, I don't have time."

Knowing it would do no good to argue with her, Jason sighed. "Come on."

"I'll see the doctor if you unbutton your shirt all the way."

"Brenda." Jason barked.

Liz chuckled. She had no idea how they hadn't killed each other by now. She reached up and unbuttoned Jason's second button as Jason looked down at her incredulously. "It's called compromising Jason." She said smiling.

They walked to the stage where announcer was waiting. Liz nervously gripped Jason's arm and looked over at Brenda and smiled. "Game face."

Brenda smiled. "Game face."

Liz looked up at Jason. "You look like you're going to pass out."

Brenda looked up. "Relax Jason, we're not strong enough to hold you up. Use your enforcer focus. And don't squint at the lights."

"How is that even possible?"

"Just look straight ahead. They will be taking a lot of pictures. Just put on your, I want to kill Brenda face and you'll be fine."

Jason smirked and took a deep breath.

"Much better." Brenda said.

"You're on."

They walked out onto the runway.

"Breathe." Brenda said to Jason.

Jason felt like a complete freak but they walked out and the crowd cheered. He stopped in the middle and when they broke away from him and started to wave. He wasn't sure what to do so he looked around at the crowd, making sure everything looked okay. People were staring at him and he hoped his zipper wasn't down. He had never felt so self-conscious in his entire life or at least the part he remembered.

His hair fell in his eyes and he heard someone gasp and looked over to the right and a woman was waving at him. Liz chuckled. They turned so Jason turned and they took his arms and walked back. Jason was relieved that it was almost over. Before they could reach the back, Brenda wobbled a bit and Jason, without thinking, swept her up into his arms as the crowd gasped. Liz tried to save face and turned around and smiled and waved like it was planned and shrugged and then walked off.

She ran behind Jason to the dressing room.

"Is she okay?" Liz asked.

Jason placed Brenda down on a chaise. "Talk to me." He said softly.

"I'm okay. I just got light headed. I haven't eaten today and I'm still a little dizzy."

Jason frowned and then looked over at Felix. "Can you get her some juice and anything edible?"

Felix nodded and took off.

"I hope I didn't ruin your show by picking you up."

Brenda sighed. "You did good Jason. It's okay. I'll think of something to tell everyone."

Liz spoke up. "We could say that your heel broke."

Brenda grinned. "That will work."

Felix ran back in. "Here you go." He said handing her an orange juice and a muffin.

Brenda slowly ate it. "You need to go talk to the press. Just give me a minute."

Sean poked his head in. "Everything okay?"

Jason nodded. "Can you take Elizabeth…"

Brenda cut him off. "You take her. Sean can take me."

Jason nodded. As much as he was worried about Brenda, if he was being given an out to get away from her, then he was going to take it. "Give me one minute." He said walking out to talk to Sean."

Sean started to talk, knowing what Jason wanted it. "His name is Cal Atkins. He has a prior arrest in Port Charles for shooting Jagger Cates assaulting Karen Wexler. But, he got off on a technicality and had disappeared after that."

Jason sighed. "I think I was told about that. So, he's been stalking her all of this time?"

"I don't think so. This was fairly recent. But, just put it this way, Cody is making sure that he can never hurt her again."

"Elizabeth's Cody?"

Sean nodded. "He contacted us earlier so we'd know he'd be at the show shadowing Elizabeth."

Jason was impressed. "Thanks Sean." He said before opening the door to the dressing room. "You ready?"

Liz walked ahead of him and when they got closer to the press area, it got a little hectic and Jason put his arm protectively around her waist.

Elizabeth shivered at his touch and made her way into the room. There were lots of camera flashes and Liz was pulled over to the side by a reporter.

Jason watched her speak and was impressed at how she handled the questions.

"So, who is he? Everyone is dying to know. Our twitter is blowing up." The woman asked looking over at Jason who was completely oblivious to the attention.

Liz smiled. "He's a close friend of Brenda's."

"He's not a model?"

"No, he was just filling in for us at the last minute."

She looked up at Jason and smiled and he couldn't help but smile back.

"What's his name?"

"Jason."

"Why did he pick Brenda up?"

Brenda suddenly appeared. "My heel broke. He saved me from completely embarrassing myself." She said sweeping in. She pulled Elizabeth into her side and Jason was happy that they had changed the subject.

Jason watched them for a few minutes until Sean relieved him so that he could go change.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Felix walked with Elizabeth and Brenda back to the dressing area. "You two were a complete hit." He said smiling. "And so was Dirk Diggler."

Brenda laughed loudly. "That was a good one. I love that movie; got to love those 70's porn stars."

"I saw him in his boxers." Felix said grinning mischievously.

Brenda's eyebrows went up at the implication. "Really?"

Felix nodded and said, "Really" as if he was insinuating that he saw something.

Liz blushed and rolled her eyes. "You guys are really bad."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason spoke to Sean as the girls and Feliz changed. When they came back out, they were both wearing short dresses and Jason could barely keep his eyes off of Liz. She looked stunning.

Brenda grinned as she watched Jason stare.

"Is there something going on between those two?" Felix whispered to her.

"Not yet, but I'm hoping there will be."

He smiled. "They are beautiful together."

"I might need your help later making sure they get some time alone."

Felix smirked. "If I can't partake, then I have no problem getting Elizabeth laid. I'm on it. Just let me know what you need me to do."

Brenda smiled as they fist bumped.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason sat at the table and watched Elizabeth and Brenda closely. He had told Brenda that the only way he'd let her attend is if she took breaks and sat down to rest. Sean was there too and Carl.

He saw Brenda walking over to him with a woman. She looked uncomfortable and seemed to be trying to tell Jason to behave with her eyes.

"Jason, this is Tabitha. She's a sponsor and wanted to meet you."

The woman looked like she was in her late 50's. Jason clenched his jaw as the woman smirked and looked at him seductively. She touched his face and Jason looked over at Brenda and she had her hands pressed together like she was praying and was mouthing please. His eyes snapped back to the woman who finally removed her hands.

"My goodness you are exquisite; and those eyes." She drawled out.

Liz stood over to the side with Felix. "Twenty bucks he takes out his gun and shoots her right between the eyes."

Felix grinned and rubbed his hands together. "This is going to be good."

A slow song came on. The woman smirked. "Would you dance with me Jason?"

He looked over at Brenda and then back at the woman again. Brenda was going to pay for this. He thought about how good it would feel to smother her with a pillow later on and he smirked. "My pleasure." He said standing up.

Brenda smiled. She was surprised by Jason's expression. She watched them walk away and sighed. Robin would be so damn proud of her right now. It was so much fun being devious. Felix had recruited the woman, now all Liz needed to do was react. But, if she didn't, they had a plan B.

The woman quickly pulled Jason into her closer as he grimaced. As they turned, he looked over at Brenda and gave her a look to kill. She smiled and waved and that made him want to throttle her even more. Maybe a pillow was too good for her. He suddenly regretted not bringing the silencer or some rope as he daydreamed of ways to eliminate her.

"Scary." Brenda said under her breath due to the weird but sinister smirk Jason was giving her; noting to herself that she should probably sleep with one eye open just in case.

"Do you come to Paris often?" The woman asked looking up at him.

Jason looked down at her. "No."

His voice was so low and raspy. Jason had no clue how much it had actually turned the woman on. She licked her lips and Jason thought he was going to throw up a little in his mouth. She tightened his arms around him and then her hand started making its way down his back.


	10. Chapter 10 - Sleepover

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Virgy15 – I always bring the drama! * kcke2pen – lol * kikimoo – eyeball – just is sore and feels scratchy. Liason are in denial * ilovedana53 – lol cougar * lorena. – we shall see!

Chapter 10 - Sleepover

Liz choked on her drink. "Oh my God." She said putting her hand over her mouth as she watched the show.

Felix looked over at Brenda and they busted up laughing. They were going to have to send her a nice bottle of champagne as a bonus. The woman's hand had squeezed the buns of steel. Jason's eyes grew wide. He didn't know what to do.

"You need to go over there and butt in." Felix said laughing as a second slow song came on and the woman was still clutching Jason.

"She's a sponsor."

"So what. She's a crappy one and she's molesting him. If anyone is going to get to grab those, it's me."

Liz grinned. "You're just jealous. Maybe you should interrupt."

Felix thought about being in the same position as the sponsor and sighed. Snapping back his attention, he rolled his eyes and made some weird hand motion. "Give me that drink." He said taking it away from her. His eyes grew big. "Incoming." Plan B was on the way.

Liz looked up and saw some swarmy looking guy walking towards her and she rushed off to where Jason was dancing. "Excuse me, may I cut in?" She asked loudly.

The woman looked up and glared at her.

"I think you've detained my boyfriend long enough." Liz said with a smile.

"Oh." The woman said pulling back. "It was really nice dancing with you." She said smiling and walking away.

Jason pulled Liz into his arms. "I think I will owe you for the rest of my life."

Liz chuckled. "You should actually thank Felix."

He looked down at her and gave her a look. "Are you telling me that you would have let that woman have her way with me?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "It wasn't that bad."

"She grabbed my butt."

Liz laughed. "I think I've had way to much champagne." She said grinning, surprised at how at ease Jason was making her feel.

Jason smirked. "Six to be exact."

She smacked him on the arm. "You were counting?"

He shrugged. "Nothing else to do."

She sighed and laid her head on his chest. All of a sudden, she felt really tired as all the stress from the day hit her. Brenda took a picture and texted it to Robin. Jason was in heaven feeling her body pressed up again his.

He felt a tap and they both looked up. It was swarmy guy. Jason smirked and looked down at her as the man asked to cut in. Liz gulped and tightened her grip around Jason making him slightly jump.

"Hi. I've barely gotten to spend any time with my girlfriend tonight. Do you think maybe you could ask later?"

The man smiled and back away.

"Thank you." Liz said softly.

"You're welcome."

The song ended and they went back to the table. Unknown to him, a reporter had gone up to swarmy guy and asked if she had heard right that Liz was with Jason and he confirmed.

"You guys ready to head off?"

Jason nodded. Sean walked up to them.

"Jason, why don't you ride with Liz? Sean will see me home." Brenda said grabbing Sean's hand.

He looked down at Elizabeth who he couldn't tell was making a face at Brenda.

"Okay." Jason said softly.

Brenda squeezed Jason's arm. "Thanks again." She said as Sean escorted her out of the party.

"You ready?" Elizabeth asked.

She looked up at him. "Sure."

Felix smiled. "It was nice meeting you."

Jason smiled. "Likewise."

Felix watched them walk away and bit his lip. "It's a damn shame." He muttered before walking away.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason and Elizabeth sat in the car in silence. Both of them were thinking about the dance. Jason tried not to glance at her bare legs and stiletto heels and stare straight ahead.

They both started to talk at the same time and chuckled.

"Go ahead." Jason said softly.

"That was really nice how you took care of Brenda."

Jason shrugged. "I did what I had to."

"It was more than that. You care about each other even if the both of you won't admit it."

Jason looked over at her. "Brenda and I are complicated. She drives me absolutely nuts but we're seen each other at our best and worst. I consider her family."

Liz nodded. "Sonny wants me to feel like I'm a part of the family."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I think I could live with that."

The limo lurched and Liz slid into Jason and he grabbed her protectively. He cursed the driver under his breath who happened to be grinning. Brenda had paid him extra for that.

"You okay?"

Liz nodded but didn't move away. They still had another half hour to drive and by the time they had gotten to her loft she had fallen asleep. The driver opened the door and Jason asked him to hand him her purse. He got her key out and then picked her up and carried her. "I'll be right back." He said softly.

When he got up to the door, the limo pulled away. "Son of a…." Jason muttered. He got inside and then found her bedroom and laid her down. Taking off her shoes, he put them on the floor and then covered her up with a blanket. He went to call Sean and realized his phone was gone. He muttered an obscenity and then went into the living room and got comfortable on the couch.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up and stretched. She threw the covers back and then suddenly realized she was fully clothed. Sitting up quickly, she tried to remember how she had gotten into bed and then suddenly remembered Jason.

She got up and went to the bathroom and took off her dress. She grabbed a t-shirt and some sweats and then padded into the kitchen and that is when she saw him. He was lying on the couch, shirtless and she bit her lip at the sight. Now she understood Felix's lust. Not only was Jason handsome, but he was way more fit than she had expected. Shaking her head she went into the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine.

"Good morning." Jason said.

She jumped.

"Sorry."

She nodded as she tried not to look at his chest. "What happened last night?"

"The limo left me and somehow my phone is missing. So, I slept on the couch."

"Oh." She said grabbing two cups and placing them on the counter. "Would you like some coffee?"

He nodded and then turned and went to the bathroom. He came back and she watched him put on his shirt and then she poured the dark liquid into the cup.

Jason walked over and sat on the bar stool. "I like your place."

"Thanks. I have a great workspace."

"I noticed and you have a great view too."

She smiled. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really are you?"

"A little but I don't know what I want."

"I'll cook you something."

She looked at him with surprise. "You cook?"

"A little.

"I didn't have a chance to shop. I have pancake mix."

Jason smiled. "My specialty."

"Can you make them with chocolate chips?"

He nodded. "That is actually Michael and Morgan's favorites."

She looked up at him quizzically.

"Sonny's kids."

"Oh." She said getting out everything that he would need.

Jason got to work as she sat on the bar stool and watched him prepare everything. There was no questioning that Jason was a very interesting man. And she was actually grateful that he had showed up because things were much less awkward between them.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz bit into the pancakes. "Oh my God, they are so damn good."

Jason smiled and ate some as he enjoyed the occasional groan spilling from her lips.

"When are you going back?" He asked curiously.

She took a sip of juice. "Monday."

"Did you fly commercial?"

She nodded.

"I have Sonny's jet. Why don't you keep me company?" He asked casually.

Liz swallowed hard.

"It's really nice and there are no crying kids or annoying seatmates. Unless, you think I'm annoying."

She grinned. "That sounds nice."

"I'll give you the details later."

The phone rang and Liz jumped up. "Hello."

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Eating chocolate chip pancakes." She said with a smile.

She pulled the phone away as Brenda made a crazy noise. She had forgotten about Jason's breakfast skills. Jason smiled.

"Well, then I guess I won't ask you to meet me at the café then."

"Sorry."

"That's okay. Are you two getting along better?"

"Yes."

"Good. Why don't you two go sight-seeing?"

Liz frowned. "I'm sure Jason has been all over the city. Doesn't he need to do some security work?"

"No, Sean is here and he's taking care of it."

Liz bit her lip. "I'll think about it."

"If not, just call me back and I'll send a car for him."

"Do you have his phone?"

Brenda grinned. "Yes, Felix brought it over."

"I'll let him know."

"We'll meet later for dinner unless you have other plans."

"I'll call you later."

Liz hung up the phone.

"What was that about?"

"Sean is already over there handling the security aspects and Felix has your phone."

Jason shook his head. He never lost his phone. He was trying to think back and finally decided he must have lost it while he was changing. "Did she ask you to take me somewhere?"

Liz nodded. "She thought that you might like to go sight-seeing."

Jason shrugged. "I haven't been to Paris for awhile. It's up to you. Don't you have art things to do?"

"I really am not feeling that inspired right now."

"I'm game for whatever you want." Jason was just happy that she was willing to anything with him.

The doorbell rang. Liz jumped up and ran to get it. "Felix." She said loudly. "What are you doing here?"

He came in with a garment bag and Jason's phone. "Brenda sent me over on my way back home."

Felix looked over at Jason and sighed. "I hope you took advantage of that last night."

Elizabeth blushed. "Felix…"

"I'm just saying."

She laughed.

"You could of at least walked by the couch and tripped and "fell" on top of him." He said making hand quotes.

She grabbed the phone and garment bag. "Have you eaten?"

"That depends, what did you cook?"

Jason walked over to them. "Chocolate chip pancakes."

He raised his eyebrows and then looked at Liz. "You never cooked that before."

"Jason cooked."

Felix muttered something under his breath that neither one of them understood. "You can count me in." He said walking past them.

"I take it that's for me?"

Liz nodded and handed it to him. "I'll make the pancakes, you can go shower."

She watched him walk away and then went into the kitchen.

"I saw that."

"What?" She said. "If you say one more word I will burn your pancakes."

Felix gave her a shocked look and sat down.


	11. Chapter 11 – Road Trip

A/N – Thanks for the review! So happy you guys liked the last few chapters. I had so much fun writing it! Appreciate all of your comments!

Chapter 11 – Road Trip

Liz changed the subject. "What's Brenda up too?"

"Driving Sean crazy." Felix said smiling.

Liz laughed. "I figured as much."

"So seriously, is there anything going on between you and Jason?"

Liz sighed as she watched the pancakes cook. "We're trying to be friends."

"Friends with benefits I hope?"

"Felix." She said glaring at him. "I don't know if I can go there right now."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "I just have a lot to deal with."

"Are you going back?"

"Yeah, for a while. I think I'll work out of New York for a few months. I just don't feel like I can leave Francis right now. I need to be close."

"I understand."

She flipped the pancakes. "I said some horrible things when Jason and I first met and he ended up wrecking his motorcycle and was in a coma for a few days."

"Wow. I'm taking it that you blamed yourself?" Felix said noting the look in her eyes.

She nodded. "I did. But, he came out of it and he's fine. But, it still was really awkward between us."

"And now?"

Liz smiled. "It seems to be changing. We're more comfortable."

Felix took a deep breath. "He stares at you a lot."

Liz blushed.

"So, if you're scared of your feelings not being returned….."

Felix stopped talking when he heard the bathroom door open.

Jason walked towards them. He had a blue casual button up shirt on that brought out the color of his eyes and some jeans that fit him just right. "I know I didn't pack this. Did you pick it out?"

Felix nodded. "I did. I am all about fashion and those eyes should have been crying for that shirt all along."

Jason blinked and stared at him.

Liz chuckled. "You look really nice Jason."

Jason seemed to relax a little. He still wasn't sure how he felt about Felix dressing him and was sure that Brenda had something to do with it. And God knows that he always felt like Felix was speaking a completely different language then he did. Not knowing what else to say, he quietly said, "Thank you."

Liz put the pancakes on a plate and handed them to Felix who started to devour them. "These are delicious." He said savoring another bite.

Jason chuckled.

Elizabeth walked past him. "I'll be out in 15 minutes."

Felix looked up at Jason as they watched her walk away. "In Brenda speak, that would mean two hours."

Jason's eyes grew.

"But you're lucky. In Liz speak, that would be about 35 minutes depending on what she does with her hair." He said before taking another bite.

Jason grabbed his phone and checked his message. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Brenda?" Felix asked noting the familiar habit Jason had of doing that around her.

"No, this one's name is Carly. Her and Brenda are about neck and neck at driving me insane."

Felix smiled.

Jason dialed. "What's wrong Carly?" He sighed out.

"Jason, when are you coming home?"

"You know I'm coming back on Monday. What is the problem? I don't have time for this."

"I need you."

"For what? Don't you have a husband?"

Felix chuckled.

"Very funny Jase. I don't want to talk to Sonny. I want to talk to you. Brenda can wait."

Jason's jaw clenched and Felix thought he was going to throw the phone. He hated when Carly got territorial when it came to Brenda.

"Carly, talk to your husband. I'll see you on Monday." He said ending the call as Carly sat looking at her phone with her mouth open.

"Sounds like you need to handle that." Felix said getting up to rinse his plate.

"You have no idea."

"Why do you put up with it?" He asked curiously.

"Because we've been friends for a long time."

"Is it one sided?"

Jason looked up at him. "Most of the time but when I need it she's good at being there and defending me."

"That's what lawyers are for." Felix said walking over and sitting next to him. "See, I've had friends like that. They take advantage of my good nature and are always interrupting and expecting me to just drop everything for them. It's always all about them."

"That's pretty much Carly." Jason said softly.

"You are enabling her delusional mental state."

Jason looked over at him.

"Seriously. She does what she does because you let her. Would the world end if you told her no more often?"

Jason's face scrunched up at the sound of Carly's screech in his head.

"Jason, I know you like Elizabeth. And I do think she is starting to like you." He said laying it on the line as Jason's mouth fell open. "I'm telling you right now. Carly needs to be set straight. Get a new playbook. She needs to learn to take a back seat; scratch that, make it the trunk."

Jason grinned.

"You need to handle her when you get back and set some boundaries especially if you want to keep all that pretty hair on your head and your nerves in tack. Besides, Elizabeth Corelli deserves the best and if I find out that you hurt her, I'm flying to Port Chuck and re-doing your entire wardrobe. There will be nothing black left and none of your shirts will be allowed to have buttons. And I can guarantee you there will be leather and plaid added in the mix." Felix said standing up. "Maybe even some chaps."

Jason smirked and shook his head. "You're a good man Felix."

"I know." He said smiling. "Hopefully, I'll see you later. Have fun." He said walking to the door and leaving.

Jason thought Felix was crazy but in that moment, he realized how much sense he had made. He was going to have put Carly in her place as painful to his ears as it would probably be.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth finished and Jason looked at his phone. Felix was exactly right about the time.

"Did Felix leave?"

"Yeah, he said he might see us later."

Liz smiled. "Good. He makes me smile and I need that right now."

"He's starting to grow on me."

"He has a way of doing that." She said grabbing her phone and purse. "You ready?"

Jason took her in for a minute. Her hair was up and a few curls fell around her face. She had on a cute blouse that had blue and some other colors in it that made her eyes pop. "Ready."

They headed out to her car and went on their way.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They drove for a quite a while. There was light music playing and the scenery was gorgeous. He didn't know where they were going and he really didn't care. She made him feel calm and for the first time since Francis died, he felt lighter.

Liz looked over at him. "You okay?"

He turned his head and smiled. "I'm great. This is really relaxing."

"Francis and I used to come out here. There's a cute little town we used to window browse at and a little café that had the best desserts and cappuccino."

He smiled.

"I thought that maybe you'd enjoy one of Francis's home away from homes."

"I would like that."

She was glad he was okay with it because she felt like she really needed to go there. Jason looked around and smiled. It looked like a really nice place to just sit back and chill at. Elizabeth parked the car and they got out and started walking.

"This is an antique shop where we used to go. There is the cutest couple that runs it and Francis could look around for hours and get lost in this one section that has old motorcycle posters and books."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Want to go inside?"

Jason smiled. "Yeah, I'd like to see that."

They went in and the shop owner recognized her immediately. He hugged her and called for his wife who came out and warmly embraced her.

"I heard about Francis. I'm so sorry my dear. We're so glad that you came to visit us."

Elizabeth nodded. "Thank you. Angelica and Peter, this is my friend Jason. He worked with Francis."

Jason shook Peter's hand and hugged his wife back when she warmly welcomed him.

"Jason wants to see Francis's favorite room."

The man smiled. "Come with me."

Jason followed him and heard Angelica tell Elizabeth she had some kind of old art supplies that came in. When Jason got into the room he was mesmerized and completely got lost in all of the memorabilia. He didn't even hear Elizabeth walk up behind him.

"Hey."

He looked up. "Hi. You found something you like?"

She nodded. "Someone dumped some of their art supplies and I got a few things. What about you?"

He showed her a stack on the table. "These are coming home with me."

Liz smiled. "Cool. Take your time. I'm going to continue to walk around."

"I'm done. I'll come with you."

They walked around the store and he took notice of everything she liked. She had so many stories about Francis and he enjoyed each and every one. They paid for their finds and said goodbye to the pair and walked out of the store.

"I think they make a beautiful couple." Peter said.

Angelica smiled. "They do. Francis would be very happy."

He squeezed her shoulders and kissed her forehead before getting back to work.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They continued to walk around a few stores, one of which had different art pieces from a local glass blower as well as some Murano glass from Italy. He saw her eyes light up as she looked at one of the red pieces of glass and made sure that he got a card from the owner before he left. They went back outside and Liz looked at her watch. "Oh my goodness, we need to head back."

Jason smiled. "Why don't you let me drive?"

Liz smiled. "You think you can stay on the right side of the road."

"I'm sure of it." He said confidently.

She handed him the keys and they got in. Jason adjusted the mirrors and seat and they headed back.

"I had a nice day." He said to her.

"Me too. Thank you for coming along with me."

"Anytime." Jason said softly.

Liz hummed along to the radio and before she knew it, they finally were back.


	12. Chapter 12 – Going Home

A/N – Thank you for the very nice reviews! So glad you liked Felix. If only he could be like that on the show!

Chapter 12 – Going Home

They hurried into the restaurant. Brenda waved them over. Felix was there too and Suzanne and Sean who Elizabeth had requested to join them.

Jason held out her chair and waited for her to sit before he got comfortable.

"So, where did you guys go?"

Liz gave her the rundown.

"Sounds like a nice relaxing day."

"What did you do?" Jason asked Brenda.

"I hung out. Sean is an excellent cook. He whipped me up a really nice brunch. I probably won't have to eat for at least another week."

Sean smiled.

"So Sean, how did you know my brother?" Liz asked curiously.

"Well, I was in South America on a vacation actually, and your brother was there on business. He got into some trouble and I helped him out."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Let's just say my Brazilian roots and language skills helped keep him out of jail."

Liz smiled. She liked Sean. He was very cool under pressure when Brenda had been hurt and he didn't seem to mind that Brenda was a diva. It was a good fit and she was actually impressed that Jason had picked him to work with her.

"After that, we became fast friends. I helped him finish his business and we always stayed in touch."

"I think you're being nice but some day, you're going to tell me more about what you two were up to."

Sean grinned as Brenda watched him carefully. She liked the man. Not only was he really handsome, but something about him had this calming effect on her and she knew from the start that he would be a good friend, just like Jason was to her. She didn't have many people that she considered friends or that she let in at all. But when she did, she was loyal and she could tell that Sean was loyal too. Felix seemed to like him as well as Liz, so he would definitely fit into their circle. She just wondered how long he'd be willing to stick around. Her life wasn't that exciting and she was sure that he was used to more stimulating adventures.

Jason could tell that Brenda was deep in thought and wondered what was up. "How's your head?"

"It's fine. You worry too much." Jason stared at her for a minute and Brenda's eyes softened a little. "I'm fine Jason really I am."

"Okay."

"What time are you guys going back tomorrow?"

"Our flight leaves at 8 a.m."

"It's good that you'll be keeping each other company." Brenda said trying to not enjoy that knowledge too much.

Felix tried to hide his smile while Jason was surprised that she knew.

"I texted her." Liz explained.

"I brought all of your things just in case you wanted to just stay at Liz's place again."

Jason sighed. "You touched my stuff Brenda?"

"Yeah I touched your stuff. What's the big deal?"

Suzanne sighed. "Here we go."

"I just don't like you going through my things."

"You have nothing in there I care about it. And Jesus Jason, what is it with all the black?"

"It's easy."

"Well make it hard." Brenda quipped back. "Maybe I can get you some garanimals."

Felix chuckled. "I'm willing to make house calls."

"I do just fine without the two of you. I'm not Sonny."

"I know that. If you were, I would have had you deported already." Brenda said moving her hands around. "Seriously Jason, there's a whole new world of non-black apparel just waiting for you to discover it. And I put some hair clippers in there in case you decide to de-porn yourself before you go back. Customs might think you're a drug dealer."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I like his hair." Liz said softly.

Brenda dropped her fork and just stared at Liz incredulously.

Elizabeth looked up at Jason. "It got her to stop."

He smiled.

Brenda shook her head and stabbed some more salad. "Artsy people…" She muttered as Liz grinned.

Brenda thankfully dropped the subject and they chatted amicably the rest of the evening. When it was time to go they walked outside.

Looking up at Jason, Brenda smiled. "I know you're happy you came to see me."

Jason rolled his eyes.

"You can admit it."

Jason sighed. "I'm glad I got to see you Brenda."

She grinned. "I knew it." She said pulling him into her. "Come here. I missed you too."

They hugged.

"Be nice to Sean please and…"

"I know. I can't ditch the guards."

"Thank you." He said touching her face for a second before letting her go.

"Give Robin and Carly a hug for me."

Jason rolled his eyes.

She pulled Liz into her. "Thank you for coming. I love you girl."

Liz hugged her back. "I love you too Brenda."

Felix hugged Elizabeth and shook Jason's hand.

"My offer is still good." Felix said to Jason.

He smiled. "Thanks Felix. I'll remember that."

Brenda watched the valet bring Liz's car and she wiped a tear away.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz drove back to her loft. "I'm going to miss this place."

"It will be here waiting for you."

"True." She said concentrating on the road.

They got back and changed and settled on the couch. "What is one of your favorite trips?" She asked.

"I don't know if there is one I liked more than the other. They each were great in different ways."

"Tell me about them." She said before grabbing a blanket and curling up.

Jason began to talk and soon he realized she had fallen asleep. He set his alarm on his phone and then laid on the other end of the sectional couch so he could watch her sleep and before long he fell asleep too.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They settled into their seats. There was a slight delay in their departure, but they were finally about to take off. Elizabeth was glad she had made the choice to come back with Jason, the jet was much nicer than flying commercial.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The plane finally leveled off and Liz was happy that Jason had his eyes closed. Even though she felt like they had definitely had moved forward, it suddenly hit her that they were going home and Francis wouldn't be there and she started to feel really sad.

Jason suddenly looked down at her and saw she was upset and wasn't sure what to do. The plane dropped suddenly and Liz yelped and burrowed into his side and Jason held her tightly. "It's okay."

The captain came on to warn them. The plane dropped again and Liz began to cry. Jason held his breath for a minute and the captain came back on. "Sorry about that folks, it looks like the rest of the ride should be smooth."

"Are you okay?" Jason asked.

She nodded and pulled back wiping her face. "I'm sorry. I hate flying."

"I'm not particularly good with flying either. Brenda and I were actually in a plane crash."

Liz gasped. "What?"

"Yeah, it was pretty crazy but we survived the crash and made it back to Port Charles eventually."

Liz shook her head. "That's insane. How did you ever get back on a plane after that?"

Jason shrugged. "I was stuck with Brenda for days. I would have boarded an alien craft to escape."

Liz chuckled. "So you and Brenda have never been together at all?" She asked curiously.

"Hell no." Jason yelled.

Liz smirked. "So, you don't have a girlfriend?"

Jason shook his head. "No. I broke up with someone earlier in the year."

"Oh, sorry."

He shrugged. "She was probably too young for me."

"How old was she?"

"23."

"And you think that's too young? Why?"

"Well, I am 32."

Liz shrugged. "I guess it just depends on the maturity level of the person."

"True. Bottom line is that she chose modeling over a life with me."

"Oh."

"I was ready to settle down and she wasn't."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It wasn't meant to be. Why aren't you dating anyone?"

"Because I'm too busy."

"Sounds like you're busy so you don't have to focus on your personal life."

"Maybe, but I'd like to think I'm just taking advantage of the opportunities that were presented to me."

"I see."

"You don't believe me?"

"We all need someone from time to time otherwise it's like something is missing."

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"Have you ever been serious with anyone?"

She nodded. "Yes. But, it didn't work out too well."

"I'm sorry that you were hurt."

"Honestly, it was for the best. We weren't meant to be. I was just trying to make everyone else happy and ignored what I truly wanted. Trust me, I'm glad I left the country instead of marrying him."

He looked down at her. "Wait, you weren't a runaway bride were you?"

Liz grimaced. "Guilty."

"Get out. You can't stop there."

She held her head and made a little squealing noise. "It was horrible. There I was standing at the church and I just couldn't do it. I mean, he was a great guy and all, and he loved me. And honestly, I loved him too but for all the wrong reasons. Juan was a really nice guy but he just…"

Jason sighed. "I get it. He wasn't the one. I guess he was pretty mad."

Liz rolled her eyes. "You have no idea. His family and our friends were horrible afterward. Although, I probably deserved it."

"Was Francis there?"

Liz grinned. "He was the one that helped me escape."

Jason smiled. "How old were you?"

"I was twenty two."

Jason was wondering if it was wrong that he was happy that it hadn't happened.

"Francis was great. He whisked me away and helped me get my head on straight. Actually, I think he was relieved."

Jason nodded. "When Gia left, I was a disaster. I drank a lot and Francis always made sure that no one took advantage of me and that I got home safely."

"People were trying to take advantage of you?"

"Believe it or not, there are women who think that being a mob wife means instant new wardrobes and lots of money."

"So, let me get this straight, my brother beat them off with a stick?"

Jason chuckled. "Pretty much."

"I never thought of Francis as a chastity belt."

Jason frowned.

Liz gave him a look. "You don't know what that means?"

"No."

"Perhaps you should ask Sonny then, because I'm seriously not explaining that."

Jason smirked.

Liz looked at her watch and groaned. "We have like 90 hours to go."

Jason chuckled. "You could watch a movie."

"True." She said picking up a guide to see what was on. "Maybe I'll take a nap first."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and sighed. It was so easy talking to Jason and she was glad that she had decided to fly with him. She was beginning to really like their friendship.


	13. Chapter 13 – The Date

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Lol I won't cut his hair. I love his porn hair too.

Chapter 13 – The Date

Elizabeth slid into the back of the town car followed by Jason. They were finally back and she was glad to be back on solid ground. Siobhan had been delayed in Paris and would be joining her in a few days. Until then, she was on her own.

"You okay?" Jason asked. He thought that maybe she was feeling down having to go back to the apartment.

She nodded. "I'm fine Jason."

He sighed. "No you're not. Talk to me Elizabeth."

Staring out the window, she began to speak. "I just feel a little lost right now; like I don't know where I'm supposed to be or what I'm supposed to do. Everything feels off."

"That's understandable."

"I'm not even sure why I came back here. It would probably be easier if I had stayed in Paris."

Jason was glad she hadn't. Maybe he was being selfish but somehow having her around made him feel closer to Francis. "I don't want you to feel alone. Will you have dinner with me tonight?"

Elizabeth looked over at him. She didn't understand the pull she felt for Jason. He had this calming effect on her. Looking away she softly said, "Okay."

They pulled up to Harborview and went inside. The elevator ride was quiet. "I'll come get you in an hour." Jason said softly.

Liz nodded and got off the elevator and paused in front of Francis's door.

"You okay?" Milo asked softly.

She smiled. "I'm fine Milo, thank you for asking."

Marco came up behind her with her luggage and she opened the door for him. Turning on the light, she went into the bedroom and picked up Francis's sweatshirt and sat on the bed. "I miss you so much Francis."

_FLASHBACK_

_ "Come on Lizzie, you need to get out of bed."_

_ "Leave me alone Francis. I can't." She said fighting back a sob._

_Francis sat down on the bed next to her. He didn't know what to do. Elizabeth wouldn't eat or get out of bed. Their parents had died a week prior and their world was just blown apart. Francis was supposed to go to college but that would have to be put on hold because he was now thrust into a parenting role for a 13 year old girl and he felt clueless. "I don't know what to do here Elizabeth. I need your help. I know they are gone and you're hurting, but I'm hurting too. You know that I'd do anything for you. You're my heart. I can't lose you too. Will you please at least get up and eat for me. I'm begging you." He said trying to hold back his emotions._

_Elizabeth closed her eyes. She hated hurting Francis. They only had each other now. "I hurt so bad Frannie. It even hurts to breathe. I don't know what to do without them." She said sobbing._

_Francis held her tightly. "I'll be strong for both us Lizzie. I just need you to talk to me and tell me how you're feeling."_

_ "Are they going to take me away from you?"_

_ "I won't let them. Let me worry about that."_

_ "What about college?"_

_ "I can do that later. Right now, I need to be there for you and you are my first priority."_

_ "I love you Frannie." She said clinging to him like a lifeline. _

_ "I love you too Lizzie."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Elizabeth wiped the moisture from her face. Her brother had given up so much for her. And she knew that he wouldn't want her to disappear into herself. She had to be strong like he had been strong for her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason adjusted his suit jacket before knocking on Liz's door. He hated dressing up but he wanted to look nice for her. Milo smirked as he watched his boss fidget nervously. He and the other guys had already bet how long it would take before Jason and Elizabeth finally gave in and admitted their feelings to each other.

Elizabeth opened the door and smiled. "You look really nice Jason." She said stepping back so he could come inside.

Jason nodded. "You look beautiful." He said earnestly. Elizabeth had a burgundy dress on that came to her mid-thigh along with a pair of stilettos. Soft curls framed her face and Jason thought they made her look so sexy. "I hope you're hungry."

Liz smiled. "I am. Just let me go grab my purse."

She disappeared momentarily and then grabbed her coat. Jason took it from her and helped her put it on.

"Thank you."

He held the door open and they headed to dinner.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly watched Jason and Elizabeth get off the elevator. "Jason, you're back." She said smiling and giving him a hug.

"Hello Carly."

"Elizabeth."

"Hi."

"Carly, can you put us somewhere out of the way please?" Jason asked.

Carly looked at the two of them and bit her tongue. "Sure, follow me." She said leading them over to a darker corner.

Jason held Liz's chair out and they got situated.

"Jason, I'd like to talk to you tomorrow if you have time." Carly said.

"Just come to the office around 10." Jason said.

"Your waiter will be right with you. Can I order you some drinks?"

"I'll have a beer."

Carly nodded knowingly.

"May I have a glass of Cabernet?"

"Sure."

She walked away and Elizabeth looked up at Jason. "I think your bestie hates me."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about Carly. After our talk tomorrow, I'm sure things will be different."

"You don't have to fight my battles for me Jason."

"I'm not. This is more about me and Carly and defining boundaries."

Liz smiled. "I see. Did you and Carly ever date?"

Carly really didn't seem like Jason's type but she thought she'd ask.

Jason fidgeted with his fork. "Um, I wouldn't call it dating per se."

Liz smirked.

"When I was having my anger issues, after my accident, I was pretty wild and so was Carly. Let's just say we scratched each other's itches for a while. But, it didn't work out in the end."

"You can't stop there. What happened?"

"Uh, Sonny happened."

Liz's eyes grew big. "Sonny slept with Carly when she was seeing you?"

"Yeah, it was a pretty bad night. I found them together. She misinterpreted something I did and went and did something stupid as usual. I ended up getting shot that night and Gia found me."

Liz nodded. "That was a pretty shitty night."

Jason smiled.

Carly sat their drinks down and the waiter followed. She watched Jason and Elizabeth closely and she didn't like it. She had been glad when Gia left. Jason would never know it, but Carly was the one that called in a favor so that the modeling opportunity was offered to Gia. She knew that Gia would leave Jason and besides, she wasn't the right person for him anyway. It was nice to have Jason all to herself and she wasn't sure what was going on between Liz and Jason but she had seen a few looks between them that had given her pause. There was no way she was going to let muffin come between her and best friend. She needed him. Muffin could find someone else.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth watched a few couples swaying on the small dance floor in the opposite corner near the bar.

"You want to dance?" Jason asked. "We have time before the food comes out."

Elizabeth smiled. "I would love to."

They walked over to it and Jason pulled her closer. Carly was watching them like a hawk. Jason never danced, so she was shocked.

"This is nice." Elizabeth said looking around.

"Very."

"Carly looks like she wants to kill me right now."

Jason smirked. "I think I can take Carly."

Liz chuckled. "I know I can."

Jason grinned. "If I know Francis, you are probably well versed in self-defense."

"Francis wanted to make sure that I could protect myself. It's not really my thing but it came in handy on a few bad dates."

"So you're a little rusty?"

She smiled. "I'm sure it would all come rushing back."

They saw the waiter go towards their table.

"I guess we better get back." Jason said stepping back. He grabbed her hand and led her back to the table.

Carly bristled as she watched them holding hands. "That little bitch." She muttered.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason and Elizabeth ate and laughed.

"Thank you for dinner Jason. I really needed this."

"I did too."

"I would have never thought that we could be friends."

Jason nodded. "I'm glad that we've gotten to this point. And I hope that we can do this again." He said softly.

"I would love to." Elizabeth said smiling.

Jason took her home and went up to his penthouse. For the first time in a long time, he felt good; like he had something to look forward to. Grabbing a beer from the fridge, he sat on the couch and propped his feet up and enjoyed the peace and quiet.


	14. Chapter 14 - Confrontation

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I think you'll like Carly's smackdown. I have a new story up. It's called A Force of Nature.

Chapter 14 - Confrontation

Carly breezed into Jason's office. "Hey Jase."

"Hi Carly." He said watching her sit down.

"How was your trip?"

"It was interesting."

"A TMZ reporter said that you were Liz's boyfriend."

Jason frowned. "Really?"

Carly nodded. "Any truth to that?"

"Carly, I'm not discussing Elizabeth with you."

"Why not? I thought we were friends."

Jason cleared his throat. "About that."

Carly was not liking the look on Jason's face.

"Carly, we need to set some boundaries."

She stared at him like he was speaking in tongues. "What do you mean by that? And where is this coming from?"

"After you called me while I was in Paris, I realized that you rely on me way too much."

"Look Jason, I know I can be impulsive sometimes but I'm not seeing a problem with our relationship."

"Of course you wouldn't because I am always bending over backwards for you".

Carly made a face. "Wow, where is this coming from Jason? Did Elizabeth put you up to this?"

She continued to rant.

"Carly." Jason said trying to get a word in edgewise. When she ignored him and continued, he grabbed a roll of duct tape from his drawer, ripped a piece off, and placed it over her mouth as a stunned Carly stared at him.

"Why in the world would you bring her into this? This is typical Carly. You get fixated on something and don't know when to shut the fuck up."

Carly couldn't believe what Jason had just done and said. She pointed to the tape, asking permission to take it off.

"You can take it off if you're willing to have an adult conversation."

She slowly took it off as she grimaced from the pain. "You are clearly smitten with Elizabeth and I think that she is trying to come in between us."

"Are you delusional?"

The look of shock on Carly's face almost made him lose his composure.

"Seriously Carly, I don't even understand how you twisted that. This is about you and me and the fact that you expect me to stop my life and coming running to you anytime that you call. You are not first in my life. And here's a suggestion, how about you stop being so impulsive so that I can have a freaking life that doesn't involve fixing your shit."

Carly pouted and tears flooded into her eyes. "Jason, I can't believe you are saying all of this. I love you. I didn't realize you were so unhappy with me."

Jason sighed. "I love you too Carly but if we are going to continue to be friends, you need to start being more responsible and respecting my space. You do not make decisions for me or tell me who I'm allowed to be friends with."

"You promised to always look after me and Michael."

"Carly, I will always do my best to keep us all safe. But, I am not Michael's father and I am not your husband. I'm not always going to be there. So I guess you need to start getting used to the word no."

Carly wiped away some tears and stood up. "I don't know what happened in Paris, but this is just unacceptable and I'll come back another time when you're more yourself."

Jason stood up. "Stop." He barked.

Carly slowly turned back around.

"What I just said to you will never change. You are not to just come busting into my penthouse anymore. And if you leave more than 2 messages in a row, it better be because someone is dying. There will be no more demanding that I come to you or talk to you. And don't use Michael to get to me anymore because it will not work. Do you understand Carly?"

She didn't answer.

"Carly!" He yelled. "Do you understand me?"

She nodded yes.

"Now give me back my key."

Carly's eyes grew big. "Jase, you don't mean…."

"Do not tell me what I mean. Since when do I lie? Give me the key."

Carly angrily dug through her purse and slapped it into his hand. "I can't believe you are destroying our friendship over her."

Jason rolled his eyes. "If our friendship is going to be destroyed, then it will be all on you. Newsflash Carly, a normal friendship is two sided and friends don't take advantage of each other. Maybe you need to stop looking at me as if I belong to you or something because I don't. You don't own me and you can't control me. I don't mind being there for you within reason but the rest of this shit has got to stop."

Carly swallowed hard. She couldn't even process what Jason was saying. Slowly she turned and left the office feeling completely devastated.

Jason sadly watched her walk out. He knew that everything he had just said went over her head. Why had he let their friendship get this out of control, he thought sitting back down into his chair. He felt stupid for allowing her to treat him that way. Admittedly, he liked being needed and maybe he did it because Carly's messes were something he could fix when he felt like he could never fix himself. It was fucked up and the whole confrontation had left a sour taste in his mouth.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly pounded on Liz's door. "Open up Muffin, I know that you're in there."

Liz rolled her eyes and threw open the door as Milo texted Jason.

"What do you want Carly?"

Carly pushed past her and Elizabeth slammed the door shut.

"What did you say to Jason?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know that you turned him against me."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Jason and I don't sit around discussing you."

Carly got in her face. "Look Princess Purity, Jason and I were fine before you showed up. So I'm going to ask again, what did you say to him that made him turn away from me?"

"Carly, I don't even know you. I didn't say anything. If you and Jason are having problems, than that is between the two of you. Leave me out of it." She said turning away.

Carly grabbed her and spun her back around. "Don't walk away from me."

Elizabeth scowled. "Don't you touch me again because trust me when I tell you that you will not like the consequences."

"You think I'm scared of you bitch? Cause I'm not. I will fight you for Jason because he is worth that much to me. He is mine."

"Jason is not a dog or a possession. He is a person. You do not own him or get to dictate his life or mine. If we want to be friends, we will be and there is not a damn thing that you can do about it."

Carly sneered. "We'll see about that." She said before smacking Elizabeth across the face.

Liz held her cheek for a second and then she growled and punched Carly in the face, sending her flying backwards onto the floor.

Jason had just walked up to the door.

"I think they are fighting." Milo said before anticipating Jason's wishes and opening up the door.

Carly was trying to shake off the punch and jumped up and then started to choke Elizabeth who kicked her legs out from under her and then pounced on top of Carly began to throw punches.

After a moment of hesitation, Jason grabbed Elizabeth by the waist and pulled her off of Carly mid punch.

"Let me go." Elizabeth yelled. "I'm going to kill that bitch."

Jason held tight. "Carly get out of here now."

Carly tried to stand up. Her jaw ached and she was breathing heavily. "Are you really going to let her get away with beating me Jason? Do something. She attacked me."

Jason's expression was one of pure anger. "Stop lying and get out." He barked.

Carly pushed past him and stumbled out into the hallway.

Jason loosened his grip and Liz leaned onto the back of the couch. "I can't believe she made me lose my temper like that." She said softly. "She smacked me and I just lost it."

Jason stood in front of her and touched her red cheek. "I'm so sorry."

Elizabeth was looking down at the floor and Jason finally pulled her into his arms and held her.

"I'll make sure that she doesn't come near you again."

Liz pulled back. "No Jason. I can handle Carly."

"What she did is not okay."

"I know that but she's still your friend and I'm not coming in between that. If she comes at me again, I can take care of her myself."

Jason's phone rang. "I'll be right there."

"You should go." She said softly.

"Can I come by later to check on you?"

She nodded. "Okay."

Jason walked back out into the hall as he dialed his phone. "Sonny, it's Jason. Carly attacked Elizabeth and got her ass handed to her. We need to talk about your wife."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth walked into Kelly's to meet Robin for lunch.

"Hey." Robin said smiling. "How are you?"

Liz smiled. "I'm great and you?"

"Good." Robin said studying her. "Did someone hit you?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately, yes. But I can tell you that she looks far worse."

Robin frowned. "Please don't tell me it was Carly."

"Yup."

"Oh God, why did she attack you this time?"

"Because of Jason."

Robin rolled her eyes this time. "She has an unhealthy obsession with him. It's kind of creepy."

"She's like a freaking stalker."

"So you kicked her ass?"

Liz smirked. "Right again."

"God I wish I could have been there to see that."


	15. Chapter 15 – Out of Control

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Jennifer. .14 and Bryantk82– Thank you! Ilovedana53 – liked the change the locks idea! So glad that all of you enjoyed Carly's beatdown.

Chapter 15 – Out of Control

Robin and Liz ordered and then continued their conversation.

"Jason pulled me off of her."

Robin smiled. "Maybe he should have waited a few minutes longer so you could knock some sense into her."

"I'm kind of pissed that she made me lose my temper."

"Carly will do that to you."

Liz shrugged.

"So, how's Brenda?"

Liz smiled. "She was great. It was a good distraction."

"How was the fashion show?"

"Good. Some guy grabbed Brenda and tried to hurt her but Jason saved the day."

Robin frowned. She couldn't believe that there ended up being a real crisis. "Is Brenda okay?"

"Yeah, she banged her head pretty good but she's fine now."

"You mentioned Jason. I know things were a little tense between you two. How is it now?"

"We're in a good place. We're friends."

Robin smiled. "Well good because Jason is a great guy. He's really different than most people but in a really good way." She said before taking a sip of her drink. "Besides, he's also nice to look at."

Elizabeth smiled. "It's interesting that he seems to not realize that."

"That's another thing I love about him. He's completely oblivious to his own hotness."

Liz chuckled.

Robin decided to push the conversation further. "So, be honest with me, do you like him more than just friends?"

Liz grew very still and Robin wondered if she had gone too far.

"Yes….no…. I mean I'm not sure. It's just that I'm not sure I can handle that right now."

Robin nodded. "I understand. But I hope that you won't let Francis's death stop you from living life to its fullest. I don't think that he'd want you to hide yourself away. So, grieve and then hopefully you'll be willing to put yourself out there."

"That sounds reasonable."

"Listen, tonight we're having a girl's night out at Jakes. It's mostly my co-workers, but I would love it if you could come too."

"Really?" Liz said smiling.

"Can you be at Jake's at 8?"

"Sure."

They finished eating and Robin hurried back to the hospital and then texted Brenda to let her know what was going on.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into Sonny's office. Frowning, he sat across from Sonny who had his eyes closed but still managed to look really stressed.

"Sonny?"

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

Sonny opened his eyes. "Carly just left me a crazy message."

Jason didn't say anything.

"Everything out of her mouth was foul."

Jason tried not to smile. "I tried to warn you."

"I just don't understand her. She just can't leave things alone. What the hell did you say to her?"

"I told her that we needed to have some boundaries."

Sonny scowled. "Are you trying to fucking kill me? Her head must have imploded."

Jason smirked. "It was a long overdue conversation."

Sonny blew out a big breath and stood up. "She is determined to make Elizabeth pay."

Jason frowned. "Sonny, you need to rein her in because there is no way in hell I will let that happen."

"I know. I just don't know what to do."

"Take away her fucking credit cards. Hell, put a leash on her. I don't care what you have to do but she better stay clear of Elizabeth. She doesn't need this shit right now. She's grieving."

Sonny smirked. "Wow, what happened in Paris?"

Jason stared at him blankly. "What do you mean?"

"Jesus Jason, you just sat there defending this woman like you're in love with her. Are you that oblivious?"

"I….I don't know what you're talking about."

Sonny shook his head. "Just admit that you have feelings for Elizabeth."

"Sonny, this isn't about me and Elizabeth. This is about Carly's craziness."

Sonny almost growled. "Dammit Jason. We all know Carly is crazy, that is not up for debate. Why can't you just admit that you like Liz? I don't understand it."

Jason sighed and put his head in his hands. "I can't… I just can't. I'm scared that I'll hurt her or that she will hurt me."

"Please do not tell me that this is about Gia."

Jason looked up at him. "Sonny, I just don't know if I can go there. Elizabeth doesn't even live in the United States. I'm just setting myself up for failure."

"Jason, you two could make it work. Don't you owe yourself the chance to be happy?"

Jason shook his head. "I've been thinking about it and I can't Sonny, I just can't."

Sonny sunk back into his chair. "Oh Jason….."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth sat down on the couch and closed her eyes thinking about what Robin asked her about Jason. It's not that she didn't like Jason but putting her heart on the line right now was probably the last thing that she wanted to do. There were so many reasons to say no. She was running and she knew it but couldn't stop herself. And there was also the danger. Someone had tried to kill Jason and she figured they would try again. If she let herself fall for him, then what if they succeeded the next time? Losing another person right now was just not something that she could handle.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny walked into the house and saw Carly sitting on the couch and waited for the theatrics to start.

"Hi." He said as he poured himself some water.

Carly didn't say anything but her face was twisted up and she was fuming.

Sonny sighed. Maybe he should have drank something stronger. "What's the problem Carly?"

"Elizabeth fucking Corelli."

Sonny just stared at her.

"She is ruining my life."

"Carly she is not ruining your life."

"She has poisoned Jason's mind and he is turning against me."

Sonny sat down next to her and grimaced at Carly's face. There was a deep bruise on her jaw and her lip was busted.

"Can you believe that she attacked me? Look what she did to my face?"

"From what I hear, you started it Carly so don't be pissed that Elizabeth finished it."

Carly glared at him. "What the hell? You are my husband and you're supposed to have my back."

"Carly, you were wrong. I'm not going to sit here and lie and pretend you're innocent when you are not. Leave Elizabeth alone. She doesn't deserve this shit."

"And I do?"

Sonny shook his head. "You never fucking learn do you? Carly if you can't leave Elizabeth alone, we're going to have a problem."

Carly's eyes grew wide. "You'd leave me over that little bitch?"

"I'd leave you because I'm tired of this shit. I'm done with your craziness. This is your last chance or I'm walking." Sonny stood up. "So, what do you choose, our family or your delusional hatred for a woman who has never done anything wrong to you?"

Carly started to cry as she watched Sonny walk out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason knocked on the apartment door and Elizabeth soon opened it. "Hi." He said smiling.

Elizabeth stood back and let him in. "You really didn't have to come check on me."

"I know. It's just that Carly can be a bit much."

"That's an understatement."

"When does Siobhan get back?"

"Tomorrow night."

"I'm sure you'll be glad to have the company."

She nodded yes.

"Were you on your way out?" He asked, seeing her jacket.

"I was about to head over to the docks."

"I'm going that way. You want to ride with me?"

She smiled. "Sure."

She got her purse and they headed out. Jason told Milo to follow them so he could give Liz a ride back.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Brenda walked out onto the roof of her office building. Looking around she saw Sean on the other side of a tall air conditioner unit and walked over to him. "What are you doing up here?"

"Setting up an escape route in case of an emergency."

She frowned as she looked at the rappelling contraction that was hooked to the building. "You're not seriously planning on using that thing are you?"

Sean chuckled. "Yes, I am."

Brenda made another face and Sean laughed harder.

He caught a movement and saw someone walk onto the roof. The man was carrying a large gun and was looking around for them. Pulling Brenda into him, he maneuvered behind the unit. Looking down at her, he could tell she understood that something was wrong. Glancing at the rope momentarily, he looked back up at Brenda and she shook her head no as tears came into her eyes. She was scared to death. Sean grabbed her head in his hands and mouthed trust me. Wiping away a tear Brenda nodded yes and Sean sprang into action. He secured the end of the rope and then picked Brenda up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and threw her arms around his neck as she buried her head into his chest. And before she knew it, Sean had jumped and they were plummeting straight down

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason noticed the car coming up behind them fast. "Hold on." He said pressing the accelerator to the floor. He turned off the main road and soon they were driving towards Vista Pointe. The car struck them from behind and Jason struggled to maintain control. "Grab the wheel." Jason yelled.

Elizabeth struggled to keep the SUV steady as Jason opened the window and took a few shots before steering again.

"Fuck." Jason yelled.

The car smashed into them again and they went off the side of an embankment. Jason tried to stay clear of trees and slow their descent, but there wasn't much he could do and they smashed right into a tree.


	16. Chapter 16 - On the Run

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I just want to make it clear that Sean is not the Shawn on the show right now. I made him up. Guest re: wedding lol *

Chapter 16 - On the Run

Sean and Brenda made it to the ground and he ran towards his car with Brenda still latched around him.

He threw open the door. "Brenda." He said trying to peel her off of him. Realizing she was crying he started to talk to her softly. "It's okay. We're safe but we have to get out of here okay?"

"Jason." She said into his shirt.

"That's where I'm going to take you but we need to leave now."

Felix came running out the building towards them. "What the hell is going on?" He had looked out a window and saw them coming down the side of the building.

Sean shut the passenger side door and opened the back. "Get in." He yelled at Felix who slid into the car. He shoved Brenda into his arms and ran and jumped in; just pulling off as the gunman ran towards them.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth woke up first. Her neck hurt and she smelled gas. "Jason." She said looking at him passed out; his head lying on the airbag. She shook him for a minute and he finally regained consciousness. "Elizabeth?"

"I'm fine. We have to get out of here. I think it's going to catch on fire."

Jason sat back and groaned. His chest ached from the airbag.

"I can't get my door open." Elizabeth said struggling against it.

"Climb over."

Undoing her seatbelt, she followed Jason outside the truck.

"Run." He said seeing a spark come from the front of the car.

They started to sprint away and there was an explosion. A gun shot went off near Jason's head and they continued to run as fast as they could through the woods. They continued on for 10 minutes before finally stopping to catch their breath. Jason wasn't sure if they had been spotted, or the gunmen had just shot around the area of the explosion just in case.

There was a river flowing next to them. "We'll follow this down for a while. It has to lead somewhere." Jason said before grabbing her hand. They followed the river and then it was like the ground fell beneath them and Jason slid down an embankment into the cold water.

"Jason." Elizabeth yelled. She started to panic when he disappeared but she saw him grasping a tree branch further down and she ran towards him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sean called an arranged for a jet to be waiting at the airport as Felix held a crying Brenda.

"Don't leave me Felix." She said softly crying.

"I won't. You're my boss so I know you won't fire me if I don't show up at work tomorrow."

Brenda almost smiled.

"Where are you we going?" He asked Sean.

"Port Charles, NY."

Felix's eyes grew big. "Are we going to see Dirk Diggler?"

This time Brenda did smile. "Yes."

Felix groaned. "If I had known that, I would have dressed differently."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth struggled to get near Jason. "Take my hand." She said stretching as far out as she could.

"I can't…..I can't hold on anymore. Just follow the river." Jason said exhausted and freezing from the water.

"No!" Elizabeth yelled. "Dammit Jason, do not give up on me." She pulled back and found a long tree limb and held it out to him. "Hold on to it Jason and I'll help you get closer to the bank."

Jason grabbed the stick and Liz pulled him closer until she could grab his hands. Jason took a deep breath and propelled himself further onto the bank. "Cold." He stammered out.

Elizabeth helped him move all the way out the water. "Stay here." She said looking around the bend. "Oh my God." She said eying the cabin. Running back to Jason, she struggled to help him stand, but he just couldn't quite do it. "Jason, there is a cabin around the corner. Please, you have to stand up now."

Jason's whole body felt cold yet on fire. He was trembling and everything ached. But, he finally found the strength to stand and then lean on her. They stumbled a few times but slowly, they finally made it to the cabin door.

"Hair pin." Jason said leaning against the door. "D….do… you have some?" He stuttered as his teeth chattered.

Liz opened her purse and pulled out a few bobby pins.

"Stra…..straighten them out."

She did as she was told and after a few tries, she got the door open and helped Jason inside. It wasn't much but it was shelter. She left him leaning against the wall and ran into the bathroom to check for water. There was no hot water at all and no electricity in the house. Knowing it would be dark soon, she quickly ran over to Jason and helped him into the bathroom. "Sorry Jason, but there is no time for modesty." She said helping him strip off all of his clothes. When she got down to his underwear, she grabbed a towel she had found and wrapped it around his waist and then reached under to discard them. "Come on." She said heading towards the bed which was made. Pulling the covers back, she helped Jason lie down and covered him up with as many blankets as she could find. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get wood."

"No." He said softly. "Might see the smoke."

She nodded. It wasn't really cold out at night but it still was chilly. They had no way of really protecting themselves. She went outside and went to the woodpile and there was an axe which she shimmied out of the wood. Going back into the house, she locked the door and went into the kitchen and found some candles.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Brenda, Sean, and Felix boarded the plane and all finally breathed a sigh of relief when it took off. Brenda had called Siobhan and asked her to stay a little longer so she could take over things at the office. She wasn't sure how long they would be in Port Charles but she was willing to stay there until she knew that she'd be safe.

"Sean, thank you for saving me."

"That's my job."

"Well I think you need a raise." She said smiling.

Sean smiled. "What made you come up to the roof anyway?"

She shrugged. "I go up there sometimes to chill. I was having a bad morning."

"I've called Jason several times, but it goes straight to voicemail."

Brenda sighed. "Can I borrow your phone?"

Sean handed her the satellite phone and she dialed and waited; not really happy that she had to make the call.

"Hello?" Sonny asked.

"Sonny, it's Brenda."

Sonny frowned and shut his office door. "Brenda? What's wrong?"

She told him what happened and that she had been unable to contact Jason.

"Where are you now?"

"I'm on a plane headed to Port Charles."

"Hold on for a minute Brenda."

Max walked into the Sonny's office. "Boss, it's Jason and Elizabeth."

"What happened?"

"Milo was following them and some car came out of nowhere and started to try and force them off the road." Max said sinking into the chair. "They were shooting at him and blew out his tires. He couldn't get any reception so he had to hike back down the hill. Johnny and I came to get him. I drove them up the hill and they took off to go look for them.

"Shit." He said taking his hand away from the phone. "Brenda, put Sean on the phone."

"Hello?"

"Sean, this is Sonny Corinthos. I think we have a big problem. Jason and Elizabeth were attacked too."

Sean frowned. "Around the same time?"

"Yes."

"Are they okay?"

"They are missing. We have some men out looking for them."

Sean thought for a moment. "Why would someone attack Brenda and Jason? It sounds like a well coordinated effort."

"Maybe Brenda being attacked was to lure him back there or distract him."

"But the timing was too close together."

"Maybe they were trying to attack people who he cares about."

"Text me when you are close and I'll send a car for you. I have an empty penthouse across from Jason's place. It will be secure there."

"Okay, and let me know if you get any more information."

Sonny hung up. This wasn't good. They were all vulnerable and whoever had tried to kill Jason previously, had now taken it to another level.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"C…cold." Jason said shivering.

Elizabeth sighed and started taking off her clothes. It was so surreal but she was thankful that Jason had his eyes closed. Sliding in next to him, she laid partially on his body and pulled the covers up over their heads to create a cocoon. It took an hour before the shaking finally started to subside. Elizabeth listened to his heart beating. It was so weird to be this close to Jason. And even in his sleep and weakened state, his arm was protectively encircling her waist.

About two hours later, she heard the doorknob jiggle and flung the covers back and jumped out of the bed. Throwing on her jeans and top, she grabbed the axe and held it up. She was scared shitless. The door flung open and she let out a yell and started to bring it down and Johnny's hand blocked her.

"Elizabeth." He yelled.

She cried out and surrendered it and jumped into his arms. "I can't believe you found us."

Johnny shut the door. "Milo is right behind me."

"Johnny, Jason might have hypothermia. I've been trying to keep him warm."

He nodded and walked over the bed. Jason was unconscious and had started to shiver again.

"Fuck." Johnny said under his breath. Jason would be a bitch to carry.

Milo walked in. "You okay?" He asked Elizabeth.

"Yes. But Jason isn't."

Milo looked over. "What happened?"

"The riverbank gave way and he slid into the water."

Johnny took off his jacket. "Maybe we should start a fire."

"Jason had told me not to because he was scared whoever tried to kill us would see the smoke."

"He lost his gun?"

She nodded.

"Well, we're here now. Milo can you grab some wood?"

Milo went back outside.


	17. Chapter 17 – Jason Sandwich

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews! Guest – I've dropped hints of what Sean looks like. He's kind of a darker slightly beefier version of model Beto Malfacini; so handsome, mixed-Brazilian, tall….yum * lol candyhearts22 – I'm with you! * kcke2pen – Thanks!

Chapter 17 – Jason Sandwich

Elizabeth climbed back into bed with Jason. Milo came back in with some wood.

"Johnny, I know this is going to sound crazy, but I need you to crawl under the covers to help keep Jason warm.

Johnny looked at her like she was crazy as Milo snickered in back of him.

"Milo can take the first watch. Please Johnny."

Johnny groaned. "Does he have any clothes on?"

"A towel."

Johnny cursed under his breath. "I seriously don't get paid enough for this shit."

Liz tried not to laugh.

"Spooning Jason Morgan was not in my contract." He said taking off his boots.

Liz smiled. "Just lay on the other side. You're a guy so you emit more heat. He needs you."

"Thank God he lost his gun. When he wakes up, he is definitely going to want to shoot me."

Liz watched Johnny lay next to Jason and rolled her eyes.

"Johnny, you have to lay on him like I am."

Johnny made a funny noise and moved into Jason's side. Milo walked back in and openly laughed.

"I swear to God Milo, if you tell anyone about this, I will rip out your testicles and you'll never have children….ever." Johnny growled.

Milo shook his head and sat down by the window. "Is he comfy?"

"Asshole."

"Thank you Johnny. You're saving his life."

"And losing all of my dignity in the process."

"He is comfy though." Liz said grinning.

Johnny made a face and Elizabeth started to giggle.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

By the time the plane landed in Port Charles, it was after two in the morning. They went through customs and Max was waiting for them.

Brenda gave him a hug. "It's good to see you Max."

He blushed. "Good to see you Ms. Barrett."

"Brenda." She said smiling.

They drove to Harborview. "Any word on Jason and Elizabeth?" Brenda asked.

"Milo got word back that they are safe. Jason fell into the river, so, he was the only one hurt."

"Is he okay?"

"They are trying to get him warm now."

Brenda looked out the window and prayed that Jason was okay.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Max took them up to the penthouse and they each took a bedroom and went to bed. He stood watch outside the door as Sonny had instructed him and hoped that Jason would be alright.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Jason woke up and first saw Elizabeth and was stunned. But nothing could prepare him for what he saw next. "What the fuck?" He yelled as Johnny jumped out of the bed in a panic.

"Jesus Jason, are you trying to scare the shit out of me?"

He heard a noise and looked over at Elizabeth who was quickly descending into a fit of laughter.

"What the hell were you doing cuddling into me?"

"Trying to get you warm asshole. It wasn't my idea anyway. It was Elizabeth's."

Jason looked down at her demanding an explanation with his eyes.

"What? You were freezing and I was scared you had hypothermia. You needed to get warm so we did what we had to do."

Jason groaned. "I'll never live this down."

"Relax, Milo is the only other one that knows and he is aware that I will kill him with my bare hands if he tells."

Elizabeth stood up. "Guys are so stupid. What's the big deal anyway? It's not like you had sex or something."

Both men gagged at the thought and Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "There was a brief moment when I thought you two would kiss though."

The looks on their faces made her crumble to her knees with laughter as they both shook their heads.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Brenda woke up and found some clothes in her room and a note. "I hope these are okay. I found them in the pink room. Max."

Brenda smiled and took a quick shower. Feeling refreshed, she went into the living room and Sonny was sitting at the kitchen table talking to Felix.

"Hey." She said smiling.

Sonny smiled. "Hi."

Brenda felt a little awkward but right now she had more important things on her mind. "Any word from Milo?"

Sonny nodded. "Jason is awake and he should be fine. We dropped off some dry clothes for him and now we just need to decide if we should leave them hidden, or bring them back there."

Sean sighed. "Maybe it's good that they stay put. Whoever did this will think that they are dead."

"I was thinking that too. We could drop some food off."

"Who owns the cabin?" Sean asked.

"I'm having someone look into that now." He looked over at Brenda. "It's important that you stay here. I know it sucks but no one can know that you're in town. If you need clothes or anything, order it and have it delivered." He said taking his out his credit card. "Use this so no one knows."

Brenda made a face. "You want all of us to use your credit card?"

Sonny frowned. "It's no big deal Brenda. They'll trace yours, so we need to be a little undercover."

Brenda sighed and took it. Felix came walking out. "What's going on?"

"Felix, this is Sonny Corinthos."

Felix smiled. "It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

Sonny made a face and looked at Brenda. "I'm sure you have."

"Is Jason okay?"

"He's fine." Brenda said smiling.

"Good. I'm starving."

Sonny got up. "I'll cook."

"Can you make Jason's chocolate chip pancakes?" Felix asked.

Brenda smiled.

"Of course, who do you think taught him?"

Felix grinned. "This is starting out to be a great morning."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Milo walked into the cabin. "The boss wants us to stay put. He's sending some food and other necessities. Stan is getting the power turned on. So, we should have hot water and a working stove soon."

Jason sat up. His chest was still sore and he had a headache. Milo handed him a water bottle.

"Thanks." He started drinking some as he watched Elizabeth looking out of the window in the kitchen.

Jason made a movement with his head and the two men went outside. "Thank you." He said softly.

Elizabeth turned and looked at him. "You're welcome. I'm just glad that you're feeling better."

"Are you going to be okay staying here?"

She shrugged. "It is what it is." She said sitting beside him. "We'll just have to make the best of it."

The door opened back up.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked taking in Johnny's expression.

"Apparently, Brenda was attacked in Paris around the same time that you two were driven off the road."

Jason frowned. "What?"

"Sean got her out of there but it was a close call."

'What happened?"

Johnny grinned. "You're not going to believe this but basically Sean had to latch them to a rope and jump off of a building."

Jason and Elizabeth's mouths dropped open.

"Brenda is scared of heights." Jason finally said.

"I know. It apparently took Sean awhile to peel her off his body."

Elizabeth and Jason looked at each other. "But she's fine?" Liz asked.

"Yup. I guess Felix saw them plummet past his window and he ran out and he's with her."

"That's good. He has a way of making her laugh."

"It doesn't end there." Johnny said waiting eagerly for Jason's expression.

"Sean flew them here and Sonny put them in the penthouse across from you."

Johnny watched as Jason blinked a few times and then looked like he wanted to throw up.

Elizabeth smacked Jason's arm. "Stop it. She's not that bad."

"Maybe not to you." Johnny muttered.

"Where's Carly? If she finds out that Brenda is in town or Sonny is anywhere near here she will have a cow."

Liz smiled. "Well at least she won't be bothering me anymore."

Jason smiled.

"Maybe they didn't realize you were in the car with Liz." Johnny said.

"That's a possibility. They might have figured it was Milo."

"It would make more sense. Maybe they were going to take both women in exchange for you."

Jason thought about it and it made a lot of sense.

Milo came back in. "Special delivery." He said dragging in a suitcase. "There's some clothes in there and I'll bring the food in."

Johnny followed Milo out and Jason carefully slipped out of the bed. He groaned when he stood up and Elizabeth ran to his side. She couldn't help but notice what an incredible body Jason had. Carefully, she helped him to the bathroom and then went into the suitcase and got him some clothes.

"Just yell if you need me." She said after turning on the shower for him.

"Thanks." Jason said watching her leave. He stepped into the shower allowing the warm water to heat his body; grateful that Elizabeth had taken care of him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Max lugged several packages into the penthouse.

"Thank you so much Max." Brenda said smiling. "I got you something too."

Max was surprised. "Really?"

Brenda nodded and opened the box and pulled out a really nice scarf. "It's starting to get cold out and you spend too much time outside. It's important that you stay warm."

Max didn't even know what to say. He was shocked by her gesture but very appreciative. Mrs. C. never did things like this for him. "Thank you Brenda, this means a lot to me."

"It's just a small token of my appreciation since you have to put up with me for the foreseeable future."

Max smiled. "Let me know if you need anything else." He said before leaving.

"Nice." Felix said.

Brenda shrugged. "I felt bad for him."

Sean looked up at her and smiled. Brenda Barrett was a very interesting woman. She always managed to surprise him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly glanced at the order from the boutique. "Where did they say to deliver this to?"

"The Towers."

Carly frowned. "Really?" She started to really look at the clothes and the sizes and her eyes grew wider and wider. "And who paid for this?"

"Sonny Corinthos."

"Son of a bitch." She muttered. "Package these up. I'll deliver them myself."


	18. Chapter 18 – Back to Life

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! You guys made me smile! Beckyfan1999 – Thanks! Lol Glad you enjoyed! * Virgy15 – Thanks for the Beto love!

Chapter 18 – Back to Life

Elizabeth warmed some tortillas and fried up some thinly seasoned steak. She put everything together and plated it and took it over to the guys. "Here you go." She said smiling.

The guys started to eat and she chuckled at their groans.

"This is delicious Elizabeth." Milo said.

"Really good." Johnny said almost inhaling it.

Jason smiled. "Delicious."

Elizabeth took a bite. "Yum, it is good."

They finished eating and Milo volunteered to clean up.

"Any word from Stan?"

Johnny shook his head. "Unfortunately, we have no leads."

"I think we should sneak back into the penthouse. We're like sitting ducks out here." Jason said quietly. He was starting to get a little antsy.

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Elizabeth can stay in Brenda's old room and then with Brenda across the hall, we can monitor who can get onto the floor. I think it would be safer than staying here."

"I would agree." Milo said.

"Get it set up." Jason said to him. "We will go back in the morning."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Max walked into the penthouse.

"Hey Max, what's going on?"

"Jason and Elizabeth will be back in the morning."

Brenda smiled. "Good."

There was a pounding on the door. "Open the door. I know you're in there." Carly yelled.

"Shit." Brenda muttered.

Max got on the phone. "Mr. C., Mrs. C. is here."

Sonny stood up. "Fucking stall her."

"I'll do what I can." Max said ending the call. "Brenda, please go into the bedroom. I'll try and get rid of her."

Felix and Sean watched as Brenda walked to her bedroom, shocked that she didn't argue.

Max flung open the door.

Carly pushed past him into the room and threw the garment bag onto the couch. "Where is that bitch? I know she's here?"

Felix walked towards her. "Who are you? And who are you calling a bitch…bitch."

Carly's eyes opened wider. "Who the hell do you think you are? Do you know who I am?"

Felix looked her up and down. "Should I?"

Brenda suppressed a giggle.

"I am Mrs. Sonny Corinthos and don't you dare disrespect me again." Carly said fuming.

"You pushed your way in here calling someone a bitch, and then acted like you own the place. So again I will ask, who is the bitch you are referring to?"

"Brenda Barrett." She spat out the words like they were venomous.

Felix started to laugh. "Brenda Barrett is in Paris working on her new line."

"That's impossible. I know her trashy style anywhere. And I know my fucking husband used his credit card to dress his tacky mistress."

"What a mouth. You are just full of assumptions aren't you? Normal people would simply ask what is going on but you seem to have made up your mind already."

Felix looked at her like she was crazy.

Carly's eyes were raging. "Okay, since you seem to know something that I don't. Perhaps you could explain to me what is going on."

"The clothes are not for Brenda."

"Then who are they for?"

"Elizabeth."

Carly started to laugh. "Muffin wouldn't be caught dead in those clothes. Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Is that a trick question?"

Brenda slapped her hand over her mouth.

"You little….."

Sonny walked in. "Carly, what the hell are you doing here?"

Carly spun around. "I know you are buying clothes for your little whore Sonny. That idiot over there is trying to say it's for Elizabeth."

"Oh no she didn't." Felix said starting to walk towards her. Sean pulled him back.

"And who are you?" She asked Sean. He was very handsome and hadn't said a word since she had gotten there.

"My name is Sean and I will be guarding Elizabeth."

Carly turned and looked back at Sonny. "This makes no sense."

Sonny sighed. "Carly, Jason and Elizabeth ran into some trouble."

"Jason? Is he okay?"

"He's fine Carly but they had no clothes and someone trashed Elizabeth's. So, I had Felix order some for her."

Carly looked back and forth between the two men. "And how do you know Felix?"

"He works with Elizabeth in Paris. He just flew in because they had a deadline they were supposed to work on."

Carly crossed her arms, waiting to see if Sonny would crack. When he didn't, she seemed to calm a little.

"You could have just asked me Carly."

"I'm sorry. I just lose my mind when it comes to Brenda. When will Jason get back?"

"I'm not sure. They are at a safe house."

"They?" She said as her voice started to rise.

"Yes Carly. Jason and Elizabeth are together right now. Now, will you please just go back to work?"

She stomped towards him. "Fine. But, let me know when Jason gets back. I want to talk to him."

Sonny nodded. He watched her leave and let out a long breath.

"What is the name of your lawyer?" Feliz asked.

"Diane, why?"

"Because you need to call her and have her draw up some divorce papers. Why the hell are you with that woman?"

Sonny shook his head. "Honestly, I'm not even sure anymore."

Brenda walked back into the room. "Is that screaming banshee still here?"

Sonny shook his head no.

"Felix, thanks for covering for me."

"No problem. My ears are ringing though, and I think I need a drink." He said walking towards the kitchen.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day, Johnny and Milo smuggled Jason and Elizabeth into the Towers. Jason was happy to be back at his place.

"So, this is your bachelor pad?" Liz asked looking around.

Jason nodded. "Yup."

"It's simple and understated. I think I like it." Elizabeth said smiling.

The door flew open and Brenda ran into the room and jumped into Jason's arms. He hugged her back.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I think I might have a few gray hairs now."

Jason smiled.

Brenda ran over to Elizabeth and hugged her. "I'm so glad that you're okay."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you. I'm glad you are fine too. I can't believe you jumped off the side of a building."

Brenda shivered. "Actually, I didn't jump. I just hung on for dear life."

Sean and Felix walked in and Elizabeth ran over to Felix and they hugged. "I'm so glad that you're okay." He said softly.

"Thank you Felix. I missed you."

Jason walked over and shook his hand. Felix grinned.

They all sat down.

"I met Hurricane Carly."

Jason groaned. "Why the hell was she here?"

"Well, I kind of ordered some clothes from the boutique with Sonny's credit card and Carly found out. She delivered them and Felix lied and said the clothes were for Liz." Brenda explained.

"Did she buy it?"

"I think so." Felix said.

Jason got up and went and grabbed a locked box from the closet and opened it. He took out a credit card and handed it to Brenda. "Use this for now."

Brenda smiled. "Thanks Jason. I'm more than willing to pay you back."

"You don't have to."

"Do you have any idea why someone tried to kill us?"

"We think that they were trying to take you and Elizabeth to bargain for me."

Brenda frowned. "But you were with Elizabeth."

"I know. But, I don't think that they knew that."

"What now?" Felix asked.

"We stay here and lay low until we figure out who did this."

Brenda and Sean went back over to the other penthouse.

"So, is it hard for you to be around Sonny?"

Brenda shrugged. "Not really. That was over a long time ago. He hurt me pretty badly. I'm not going back to that."

"Are you saying that if he ditches Carly, you wouldn't want him back?"

Brenda shook her head. "No. We're not good for each other and it never works out."

Sean nodded. "Just checking."

Brenda followed him into the kitchen. "Why do you care?"

Sean grabbed a water bottle and took a sip. "I just want to make sure that you're okay and if you were to get involved with Sonny, clearly my security coverage would have to change."

Brenda studied him for a moment. They had spent a lot of time together but she realized that she knew very little about him.

"Sean, come sit with me." She said walking over to the table.

He followed her. "What's up?"

"You know so much about me, but I know very little about you."

He shrugged. "There's not a lot to tell. I have family back in Brazil but I don't have a lot of contact with them; for their safety. I was married when I was younger but we divorced; no children."

"And how did you end up in this line of business?"

"I was a special forces type guy and I ended up really disillusioned and partnered up with some buddies and got into private security."

Brenda nodded. "And what do you like to do when you're not saving people like me?"

Sean smiled. "Well, I love music and dancing. I like rock climbing and travelling. I'm kind of a thrill junkie. Why all of the questions?"

"I don't know. I was just curious. You said that you stayed away from your family for their safety. Why were they in danger?"

"A lot of my clientele are dangerous people or people being attacked by dangerous people. So, they try to find your weaknesses."

"I understand."

Sean reminded her of Jason in a way because he was hard to read. She never got a vibe from him that he was even remotely interested in her beyond business which in some ways disappointed her. But what she didn't realize is that wasn't completely true. He was attracted to Brenda but there was no way he'd ever act on it. Sean took his job really seriously.

Felix walked in and noted what he felt was a little tension and a wicked smile slowly emerged.


	19. Chapter 19 – Handle It

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you enjoyed Felix!

Chapter 19 – Handle It

Jason sat at his desk as Liz read on the couch. It seemed like no matter what his intentions had been as far as keeping his distance from her, they always seemed to be thrown back together by circumstances. It would be really hard to share the penthouse with her and the more time he spent with her, the more he fretted about what do about their attraction to each other.

Trusting people did not come easy for Jason. And when he did trust them, he tended to just go along with what they wanted and put his own needs aside. But that scenario was really starting to wear thin. He was tired of being tired. There had to be something or someone that could help fill this void that he felt inside. And whatever happened, whether they ended up friends or more than that, he was tired of there being an elephant in the room whenever they were alone. Most of all, he realized he didn't want to fight it anymore.

"Elizabeth, I think we need to talk."

She looked up at him and could see he looked serious. "About what?"

"Us."

Liz was stunned. It was not what she expected to come out of his mouth.

"I'm worried about your safety. I don't want you to be hurt because of me."

Liz sighed. "I don't want to get hurt either Jason. But at this point, it doesn't seem to matter if we are in close proximity or not. Whoever is after you, seems to think that I am important to you."

Jason got up and sat next to her. "You say that like it's not true."

"Jason, we barely know each other."

"Are you going to sit there and say that you don't care about me?"

Liz looked away. "I can't say that."

"But you believe that I could?"

"Jason….." She said standing up and walking over to the sliding glass door. "Maybe it's just easier for me to think that you don't; that you're just being nice because of Francis."

Jason got up and stood behind her. "Is it just me or does it always seem like we are way more complicated than we need to me."

Liz smiled.

Jason turned her around. "Elizabeth, what do I mean to you?" He said softly; knowing it was a dangerous question.

Elizabeth couldn't answer. His eyes were so intense yet dreamy that she found herself unable to speak. Jason's head moved closer to hers and Liz bit her lip unconsciously. He knew that he should be rational and stop but it was like her succulent lips were magnets and he didn't want to fight against what he was feeling any longer. "Tell me that you don't want to kiss me and I'll stop." He breathed out over her lips. Liz licked her lips and was about to close the distance between them when Sonny walked into the penthouse and they quickly backed away from each other.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Hey." He said.

"Is there any news?" Jason asked.

"No. I just wanted to let you know that Carly knows your back. So, she'll probably stop by later."

Jason sighed. "Thanks for the warning."

"Jason, I think you know that Carly and I have hit a rough patch."

"Because of me."

Elizabeth walked into the kitchen to give them some privacy.

"Because of her obsession over you. I don't blame you Jason."

"Are you saying your relationship can't be fixed?"

Sonny shook his head. "I don't think so. She's been unreasonable and just plain crazy. I refuse to enable it any longer. I deserve to be happy and I really thought that Carly could do that for me. But, I was wrong."

"I'm really sorry."

Sonny shrugged.

"This isn't about Brenda being back is it?"

"No. I mean, yeah I still think Brenda is great but I don't she feels the same way about me anymore."

"You know I'm not the biggest fan of you and Brenda being together, but you're an adult and I'm not going to tell you what to do."

"What's the deal with her and Sean?"

Jason frowned. "What do you mean? Have you heard something?"

"No, I just get a feeling that they might be hooking up."

"I honestly have no idea. I can talk to him if you want me to."

"No….no it's okay. I need to deal with Carly anyway. You know I don't do well on my own but I'm not going to be a selfish prick and go after Brenda when Carly and I are still married."

Jason smiled. "I'm glad to hear that." Maybe Sonny was actually growing up a little.

"What about you and Elizabeth?"

"What about us?"

Sonny shook his head. "Look, you are crazy if you don't give it a chance with her."

Jason shrugged. "I don't want to hurt her."

"Of course you don't, that's a give in. But, you are both consenting adults and if both of you are willing to take a chance then go for it. Yes, you could get hurt. But, there's also a bigger chance that it could be really great."

Jason nodded.

"Alright, I'm going to go. Good luck with Carly."

Jason walked back into the kitchen. Elizabeth was leaning against the refrigerator lost in thought.

"You okay?"

She nodded. "Jason, I just don't know if it's a good…." Jason strode over to her and pulled her into him as Elizabeth gasped. He pressed his lips against hers and grabbed her face as his tongue skirted across her plump bottom lip. Liz's mouth slightly opened and Jason took the kiss deeper. Elizabeth felt like her whole body was melting as Jason relentlessly tasted her mouth.

"Oh my God!" Carly yelled.

Elizabeth and Jason turned and looked at her.

"Carly, don't you know how to fucking knock?"

Carly quickly gathered herself. "I did knock. If you weren't so busy inhaling Elizabeth's mouth, maybe you would have heard me."

Elizabeth sighed and brushed past her.

"What the fuck are you doing with her?" Carly yelled.

"Carly, you're going to give me a headache. Can you lower the decibels please?" Jason said pushing past her just in time to see the door close behind Elizabeth.

"Jason, you need to stop this. She's not good for you."

"Carly, I don't remember asking your opinion."

"Why are you being like this?"

"We've already gone over this. Just because you chose not to listen to me, doesn't negate anything that I said. I'm not going to sit here and discuss Elizabeth with you. So, if you have nothing else to say, than leave."

Carly sat on the couch next to him. "I think Sonny is going to leave me." She said softly.

"I'm sorry Carly, but maybe you need to come to grips with the fact that you and Sonny are toxic."

"I love him."

"Carly, if you loved him you would be able to trust him and we wouldn't be sitting here right now having this conversation."

"Jason…"

"No, you need to go focus on your kids and stop running around policing people's lives. When was the last time that you did something fun with them?"

She shrugged.

"You are missing out. They are great kids and your too busy being selfish instead of enjoying them. Make them your center Carly."

"What about Sonny?"

"Honestly, I think that's done. But, that's between the two of you. Sit down and have a civil conversation and think about what's best for your kids."

"And Elizabeth?"

"Is someone that I want to get to know better. So, you're just going to have to get used to that."

She stood up feeling defeated and walked out of the penthouse without another word. Getting into the elevator, she dialed her phone. "I need to find Gia Campbell. Get me a number." She said before hanging up. There was no way in hell that Jason would get back with her, but Elizabeth didn't know that. And causing her some angst was her number one priority right now.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth sat on the couch as Brenda and Felix looked at each other and frowned.

"What happened?" Brenda asked as Liz sat there looking mortified.

"I don't know. One minute I was saying something to him and the next we….. We kissed."

Brenda didn't even try to hide the huge grin that erupted on her face as Liz just stared at her blankly.

"It's about time." Felix said "I can't believe you made him or me wait that long."

"You?"

"Yeah me. If I'm not allowed to partake of that beautiful specimen of manhood, then I will have to settle by living through you. So spill it. Can the man kiss?"

Liz grinned. "Oh yeah."

Felix grinned. "I knew it. That man just has it going on."

Brenda chuckled. "Why are you over here? What happened afterward?"

"Carly happened."

"What the hell? She's over there right now?"

Liz nodded. "Yup."

"Damn."

"It's probably for the better."

Brenda frowned. "How can you even say that?"

"I don't know. He just overwhelms me. I get all flustered around him and I'm so awkward."

"It's normal to be nervous like that."

Felix got up. "I'm going over there to spy."

Brenda smiled. "Hurry up. I'm hoping that Jason lost his temper and threw her over the balcony."

Felix walked out as Brenda yelled, "Take pictures," and Max let him into Jason's.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Hello? Is it safe?"

Jason came out of the kitchen. "Hey Felix.

"Is crazy still here?"

Jason smiled. "No, she left."

"You know, when you told me about her, I had no idea she was as bad as she is."

"Carly is an acquired taste."

Felix gave him a look. "I'll pass. Anyway, what's going on with you and Elizabeth?"

Jason looked down and didn't say anything.

"That good huh?"

"We're fine."

"Would you like to call your lawyer before I proceed?" Felix asked smiling.

Jason chuckled. "No, but can you at least read me my rights."

"You have the right to tell me everything."

"There's nothing to tell really. We're friends."

"Uh huh….."

Jason sighed. "I'm not good at this."

"I think you only say you're bad at it when you're discussing something that makes you uncomfortable."

"You're kind of relentless."

"So they tell me."

"We like each other."

"That's a good start."

"And Carly interrupted our talk."

"Can't you ban her from the building?"

"I could but that usually ends badly. She doesn't take no for an answer."

"Jason at the rate you're going with Elizabeth, I'll be old, gray, and straight before you do the deed. You need to step it up." Felix said standing up. "Now I can tell you know how to handle your business, so handle it." He said walking out.

Jason shook his head and smiled.


	20. Chapter 20 – Falling

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Some great comments and observations. ABCSOAPFAN1963 – I usually try to include a girls night when at all possible. But it will be a while. * klj5017a – Thank you for seeing that in Liz.

Felix has been fun to write. Maybe it's because even though I'm middle-aged, me and my friends are rather silly, snarky, and like to laugh. So, I like that he brings that vibe.

Chapter 20 – Falling

Felix walked back into the other penthouse. "Look, your man is sitting over there all twisted up. You need to go comfort him or something."

Elizabeth blushed.

"Seriously, what is wrong with you two? Just go for it already. You know you want to." Brenda said grinning.

"We're scared okay."

"I've seen him almost naked. And you should be scared. But, just close your eyes and go for it."

Sean chuckled.

"Felix!" Elizabeth yelled turning red. "We're not even close to being ready for that."

"Why not? You have a gorgeous nice man sitting across the hall and you're acting as if it's painful to even be near him. Get over it."

Brenda grinned. "Yeah, what he said."

Sean shook his head and walked across the hall to talk to Jason.

"You shouldn't even talk. What is going on with you and the Brazilian god?" Felix asked.

Brenda choked on her water.

Elizabeth grinned. "Really?" She said looking over at Felix.

"There is nothing going on there. What even made you say that?"

"I saw how worried he was after he got you to the car in Paris. The man was barely looking at the road while he was driving. And don't even try to tell me that you aren't interested because I caught you staring at his butt when he went into the kitchen this morning."

"Maybe I just like big butts."

They all started laughing and singing the song.

"Seriously, why do you two get all the eye candy?" Felix asked.

Brenda smirked. "Well, I heard that Enzo is a disco-dancing, Oscar Wilde-reading, Streisand ticket-holding friend of Dorothy, know what I'm saying?"

Elizabeth laughed. "I love that movie."

Felix grinned. "Really? Is he cute?"

"He is cute and he has a nice body."

Felix grinned. "Okay, you need to find some excuse to get him over here."

"Done."

"How did you find that out?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"I asked Max."

"Oh really, you just came out and asked Max?"

"Uh huh."

"So, you were just shooting the breeze and then said, Max are any of the guards gay?"

Brenda grinned. "Pretty much."

"Well thank you for thinking of me beautiful." Felix said smiling.

"I think we all deserve a little happiness." Brenda said squeezing both of their hands.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly picked up her phone. "Gia?"

"Carly? I have to say I was shocked to hear from you."

"It has been a really long time. Listen, Kate Howard is holding an event at the Metro Court this weekend. It's a fashion show and I thought that maybe you could attend."

Gia smiled. "Really? I would love to. Crimson is my favorite magazine."

"I'll make all the arrangements for your room. Where are you right now?"

"I'm in New York on a shoot actually."

"Great.

"I'll text you all of the details and book you a room for Friday and Saturday night."

"Sounds great."

Carly hung up. "Muffin, you are so going down."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Brenda pouted. "Please Jason."

"No Brenda, no one can know that you are here."

"But, I need publicity for my line and this is a big event."

Jason shook his head. "You were forced to jump off of a building. Do you really want to have to go through something like that again?"

"Of course I don't. But, Elizabeth and I have worked so hard."

Jason sighed. "If we let everyone know you are here, we're just asking for trouble."

"At some point, people are going to know. I'm not in Paris where I'm supposed to be. We have plenty of security here. Realistically, how long do really think I can stay in this penthouse?"

Jason looked up at Sean. "I don't know." He said walking back across the hall.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

"Brenda wants to go to the Crimson event this weekend. In fact, she's insisting on it."

"Well, it would be really good for business. It's really hard right now because we are stuck here."

"I understand that. I really do but I need to keep you both safe."

"And you don't want anyone to know that she is here."

"No."

"Well, they already know I'm here. I could go."

Jason sat down next to her. "You could end up being a target."

"Well then, you could come with me. Johnny and Milo can back you up and Sean could stay here with Brenda and Felix."

She touched his arm. "Please Jason."

"Whoever tried to kill us is going to know that we're not dead."

"Jason, we can just stay in your penthouse forever. Are you any closer to figuring out who it could be?"

Jason shook his head no.

"Will you at least think about it?"

"Okay."

"Thank you. And if you really think that it's too risky, then I will abide by your wishes."

Jason nodded. If something happened to Elizabeth, he'd never forgive himself.

Elizabeth watched him struggling with it and put her hand over his. "Do we need to talk about the kiss?"

He looked up at her. "Do you regret it?"

"No."

"Neither do I."

"Well, I'm glad we're on the same page."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny came over. "You wanted to see me."

"Elizabeth and Brenda want to go to the Crimson event."

"I don't know Jason, it sounds risky."

"I flat out told Brenda no because I'd like her to stay hidden a while longer."

"And Elizabeth?"

"She made the point that people already know that she is in town, so she should be the one that goes."

"We got a delivery before I left the office." Sonny said grimly as he handed Jason an envelope.

Jason opened it and scowled. It was a picture of Brenda and Elizabeth at fashion week. There was a red 'x' across it and there was writing on the back. It said, "An eye for an eye. You took away someone I loved, so I'm going to take away the people who you love."

Sonny rubbed his jaw. "Who do you think it is?"

Jason threw the envelope back onto the desk. "Who knows, it could be just about anyone."

"We need to think hard Jason. I have my suspicions."

"Write them down and we'll have Spinelli look into it."

"Okay. What about the Crimson event?"

"I'll talk to Elizabeth again."

"I'm going across the hall. I'll send her back over."

Jason watched him disappear and a few minutes later Elizabeth walked inside.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Come sit down."

"Jason…"

"Wait, let me tell you something first. They sent a message, it's a picture of you and Brenda in Paris and they are going to try and kill you both because they said I killed someone they loved."

"Did you?"

"I don't know because I have no idea who sent it."

Elizabeth was quiet.

"I don't think that I can let you go to this event knowing that this person could possibly get to you."

"Jason, like it or not, I can't hide away here forever. It's my life and if I'm willing to take the chance…."

Jason's eye snapped up. "Don't ever say that again."

His gaze was so intense and full of emotion that Elizabeth was stunned. And the next thing she knew, Jason's lips were on hers and he was pulling her onto his lap as he ravished her mouth.

They pulled apart to catch their breath.

"I trust you to protect me." She said softly.

Jason leaned down and captured her lips again. But this time, he was gentle and the softness of his lips and light flicks of his tongue were doing Elizabeth in. She moaned into his mouth and slid her hands into his hair. No one had ever kissed her like Jason did. His tongue was as lethal as his reputation and Elizabeth felt her body responding as she melted into his chest.

Jason held her face in his hand and gave her a few more soft kisses. "I could get addicted to this." He said huskily.

Elizabeth smiled. "Me too."

"So, you really want to go to this show?"

She nodded. "I need to go. I'll do whatever you tell me. Please Jason."

Jason sighed. He wasn't sure that he would ever be able to say no to her.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Gia walked around her hotel room thinking about the call from Carly. While she was really excited to be invited to the event, it wasn't lost on her that Jason might be around. She hadn't seen him since they had broken up and she wasn't sure how she felt about seeing him again. Jason was really hurt when she had left him. It had almost broken her to leave him. But, she was young and just not ready for a serious commitment. Jason was her first love. Their relationship was intense and wild; but at the same time she felt loved and safe. The more she thought about him, the more nervous she felt about going back to Port Charles. She just hope that Jason had forgiven her for breaking his heart.


	21. Chapter 21 – The Ex

A/N – Thank you so much for the reviews. Hope you like the chapter.

Chapter 21 – The Ex

Felix and Brenda planned Jason and Elizabeth's outfit for the event. Brenda also insisted on dressing the guards.

A courier drove the clothing down from Manhattan and Brenda excitedly helped Elizabeth get dressed, while Felix tended to Jason.

Brenda had chosen a purple dress that was off the shoulder and had short sleeves. It dipped down in the front and there were layers of chiffon that went all the way to the floor. It made Elizabeth look so soft and feminine.

"Beautiful." Brenda muttered as she took in Liz's appearance. Her hair was piled onto her head in a messing bun.

Elizabeth blushed. "I love it."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Felix helped Jason put on his tux jacket and straightened his bow tie. The combination of his longer hair and the tux was pretty hot. "Looking good Jason."

Jason didn't reply. He didn't really feel comfortable, but he knew he didn't have a choice but to wear it.

They walked over to the other penthouse and when Elizabeth walked up to him, she took his breath away.

"You look really handsome." Elizabeth said smiling. What she really was thinking was that he looked delicious. Jason Morgan was a gorgeous man and Liz couldn't wait to walk into the room on his arm.

"You look beautiful." Jason said softly.

"Thank you."

Brenda smiled at the way they were staring at each other. She gave Liz some last minute instructions on who she needed to talk to and Jason and Elizabeth left and got in the elevator.

Jason wrapped his hands around hers and Liz smiled. They headed to the Metro Court, unaware of Carly's scheming.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked up the red carpet with Liz on his arm as the cameras clicked away and the flashes threatened to blind him.

They were pulled aside by an entertainment tv host. "Elizabeth, it's so good to see you tonight. You look gorgeous."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Is Brenda going to make it tonight?"

"I'm sorry but she's in Paris. But, she sends her love."

The host smiled. "And who is this drop dead gorgeous man you are with?"

Liz grinned. "His name is Jason."

The host was practically salivating.

"Well, don't let that one out of your sight."

"Oh, I won't." She said squeezing Jason's hand.

They finally made it inside and took their seats. Models started to come out and Jason looked around the room. And when he looked back at the runway, his mouth dropped open.

Elizabeth frowned and looked on stage. She had no idea what had caused his reaction as Gia sashayed down the runway.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly watched with glee as Jason reacted. It was just like she had hoped. Elizabeth didn't stand a chance against that kind of history. She hoped she'd be out of the penthouse by tomorrow morning.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The runway show finished and Elizabeth got up to mingle. They went into another room where there were drinks and appetizers being served. Jason was very attentive with her and tried not to be bored out of his mind with all the fashion talk. Felix had tried to go over a few things with him so Jason wouldn't be so lost.

Gia had changed and walked out into the room. She had a stunning dress on and looked beautiful. Finally spotting Jason, she walked towards him and their eyes met when she was several feet away.

Elizabeth looked up at Gia and then back at Jason. He was still holding her hand but she could sense something was up.

"Hello Jason." Gia said quietly. "It's good to see you."

"Hello." He said softly taking her in.

Gia finally looked down at Elizabeth. "Hello, you work with Brenda right?"

Liz smiled. "Yes, I do."

"I'm Gia Campbell."

Elizabeth's heart started beating faster. "I'm Elizabeth Webber." She said shaking her hand. Elizabeth kind of felt inadequate standing in front of the beautiful woman and wonder how Jason was feeling about her presence.

Jason was still silent. He had a lot of mixed emotions when it came to Gia. Most of all, he was just floored that she was there.

"I was wondering if I could steal Jason away from you for a minute. We haven't talked in a long time."

Liz squeezed his hand. "Go ahead. I see some people I need to speak with."

Jason frowned and looked at her. There was no way he wanted Elizabeth to feel slighted. It was awkward for the both of them.

"It's okay Jason." She said softly before turning and walking away.

"She seems nice."

"She is. Let's go onto the balcony."

Gia nodded and they made their way outside.

"How are you?" Gia asked curiously. He was still every bit as gorgeous as he was before; maybe even moreso.

"I'm great."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"And you?"

I'm great too. My modeling career is doing well. I'm a little bit older and wiser."

Jason shifted uncomfortably. Gia was still beautiful. He was shocked that she was there and he felt really off; not sure what he was supposed to say to her.

"Is Elizabeth your girlfriend?"

"Yes." He said without hesitation.

Elizabeth and Jason hadn't labeled their relationship but that is what he wanted her to be.

"Are you happy?"

Jason smiled. "Very."

"It's hard for me to be back here and see you because I still feel so guilty about how we left things."

"Gia, you shouldn't. You did what you had to do."

She nodded. "You always do that."

"What?"

"Put your needs aside and even when I'm wrong, you still try to smooth it out and pretend I'm not."

Jason smirked. He looked out into the room. "I should get back to Elizabeth. It's been good to see you."

Gia smiled. "It's been good to see you too.

He started to walk away and she grabbed his hand. "Jason."

Jason closed his eyes at her touch. It almost hurt. "Yes."

"I don't regret taking the opportunity that I did, but I do regret that I lost you in the process. I'm glad that you are happy. And I hope that Elizabeth will eventually give you the family and life that you want."

Jason slightly smiled. "I hope so too."

Watching him walk away, Gia took a deep breath. The encounter hadn't been as bad as she had thought it would be. She wiped a tear away realizing that she had given up so much in order to be a model. She had left behind a man whose loyalty knew no bounds and whose love was all encompassing. But she wouldn't change anything that had happened, because she loved her life.

Carly walked up to her with a smug look. "So, I saw you talking to Jason."

Gia took a deep breath. "Yes, it was good seeing him."

"Do you still love him?"

Gia smiled. "Carly, you hated it when I was with Jason. Why the deep thaw?"

"Answer my question."

"You and I both know that once you've been with Jason a part of you always stays a little bit in love with him. Why do you care?"

Carly smiled and didn't say anything.

"Oh my God," Gia said, "You don't like Elizabeth. You're probably pulling the same shit that you did with me."

"Oh please, like you're some angel. No, I don't like her. She is not right for Jason. Elizabeth will just end up hurting him."

"Like you haven't. You're just jealous because you are not sleeping in his bed and he doesn't look at you the way he looks at her." Gia said putting her hands on her hips.

"Whatever Gia. You are still such a disappointment. You could have Jason back. He was in love with you. But instead of going for it, you are going to let Princess Purity win. They've barely been seeing each other. It's not like they have some great love."

Gia sighed. "Oh Carly, you never learn do you? Jason is not mine for the taking. Why can't you let him be happy?"

Carly rolled her eyes. "He is happy when he's being my best friend."

Gia chuckled. "It's always about you isn't it? You can't stand it that you aren't the center of his world. I can't wait until Jason wakes up and kicks you to the curb."

"Jason will never kick me to the curb. He loves me."

Gia shook her head. "Keep telling yourself that Carly." She said walking away realizing that Carly was still as delusional as she was before.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason found Elizabeth and pulled her into his arms. "I missed you."

Liz smiled. "Did you now? I figured that your gorgeous ex might have spirited you away from me."

Jason frowned. "My God Elizabeth, you have no idea how beautiful you are. Do you?"

She looked away and he touched her chin and moved her face back towards him. "Elizabeth, you are beyond beautiful. Your skin is so flawless and soft. I could get lost in those beautiful eyes that are like a window to your soul. And your lips drive me absolutely crazy. You are the total package and I don't want you to ever forget that."

Elizabeth was so taken aback by his declaration that she was speechless.

Gia watched Jason talking to Liz and could tell that he loved her. She walked up to them. "I'm so sorry to interrupt, but there is something that you need to know?"

Jason looked at her curiously. "What is this about?"

"Carly."

Jason rolled his eyes.

"You need to know that Carly was the one that actually invited me to this event. I was so flattered at the time, but now I know why."

"Go on." Jason said knowing that it wasn't good.

"She just approached me on the balcony asking me how our talk went and she wanted to know if I still had feelings for you."

Gia saw Elizabeth's face drop and she quickly tried to clarify. "Elizabeth, I'm not after Jason. There will be a part of me that will always love him, but I'm not still in love with him. You don't have to worry about me because I have no desire to try and break up your relationship. I see the way Jason looks at you. I wouldn't have a chance anyway."

Jason squeezed Liz's hand.

"Just watch your back. Carly hates you and I think she'd do just about anything to get you away from Jason."


	22. Chapter 22 - Magnetic

A/N – Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I responded at the bottom of the chapter!

Since so many wanted a 2nd update, here you go!

Chapter 22 - Magnetic

Carly was smiling as she walked up to the three of them. "Hello everyone. Jason, isn't it nice to see Gia again? Isn't she just gorgeous?"

Jason clenched his jaw. "Yes, it is really nice to see her."

He looked at Elizabeth and winked and then let go of her hand. "I really missed her." He said grabbing Gia's hand. "And I really look forward to catching up with her."

Carly's grin was ridiculously wide.

Gia was stunned and looked at Elizabeth who winked at her. "Um, yes, I can't wait to spend some time with you." She said looking up at Jason curiously.

"I knew that you two would pick up where you left off. A love like you had can't be ignored. Elizabeth." She said looking down at her with a smile. "I'm sure you'll find someone else. You wouldn't want to come between true love would you? You were never enough woman for Jason anyway. He just felt sorry for you because of Francis."

Jason wanted to throw up. But he was letting Carly hang herself.

Liz's eyes filled up with tears. "Of course not Carly. How can Jason possibly care about someone like me? Maybe I should be going." She said clenching her fist.

Jason saw the look in her eyes and decided to end the ruse. But Carly got one more gibe in.

"Maybe you should go back to Paris. There is nothing for you here anymore since Francis left you too. It seems like no one really wants to be around you." Carly sneered.

Jason dropped Gia's hand. "You bitch." He said as both Gia and Carly gasped. "I don't even want to waste my breath on you except to say that we are done. We are no longer friends. You are dead to me Carly. Do not come near Elizabeth or Gia for that matter or I will make your life a living hell." Jason spat out.

Carly's lip quivered and she started to cry. "Jason, you don't mean that. You love me. I am your best friend."

"You have no idea what being a friend really means." Jason said getting in her face. He was so livid that he didn't notice that Elizabeth had run away and that Gia had followed her. "And I don't love you Carly. Right now, I only feel hate and disgust for you. With friends like you, who needs enemies?"

He turned around and his heart was pounding when he didn't see Elizabeth standing there. He caught a glimpse of Gia near the bathrooms and started to take off.

Carly grabbed his arm. "No Jason, please. I know you're angry but we can work this out. She's not worth ruining what we have."

Jason growled. "Get your hands off of me. We have nothing."

Carly dropped her hand as if she was stung. "But Jason, I love you."

"Are you fucking deaf? We are done. No contact. No phone calls. Don't even think about me. Get it through your thick skull Carly, because you will not like the consequences if you don't stay away from me and Elizabeth."

He stalked off leaving Carly sobbing in his wake.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth ran into the bathroom. She wasn't mad at Jason. But Carly's words about Francis were like a smack across the face. Grabbing a tissue, she tried to get her emotions in check. What she really wanted to do was beat the shit out of the other woman.

Gia walked inside. "Are you okay?"

Liz nodded. "I'm fine, just really pissed at that bitch."

Gia smirked. "I'm sure you are but she's really not worth it."

"So, she was like that to you?"

Gia nodded. "She was a horror. And Jason just took it. You should be flattered that he actually just kicked her to the curb for you."

Liz shrugged. "I do appreciate it but I feel bad for Jason."

"Don't, she really wasn't that good of a friend."

Liz smiled. "She's just lucky I didn't kick her ass again."

Now it was Gia's turn to be shocked. "You got a chance to kick her ass?"

Liz nodded. "It felt really good."

Gia smiled. "I'm sure it did. Too bad it wasn't on video. Every time we got into, the guards pulled us apart."

Both women chuckled as Jason poked his head in. "Elizabeth?" He was surprised when he saw they were both smiling.

"I'm fine Jason, I'll be right out."

He nodded and went back into the hallway, feeling like he was in the twilight zone.

"You probably should go out there so his head doesn't implode." Gia said grinning.

"You're probably right. Gia, thank you so much for exposing Carly. I'm sure that this isn't easy for you."

"It's not. But, I made choices a long time ago and the thing about choices is that you have to learn to live with them. Jason isn't the easy person to get over. But, I think we've made our peace and I'm in a good place. Just don't hurt him. He might seem really tough on the outside. But, even tough guys can break. He's a good man."

Liz nodded. "I know. Our relationship is new but I've been around him long enough to see his vulnerabilities. And he clearly has the patience of a saint if he put up with Carly this long."

Gia chuckled. "I think that you're going to be good for Jason. I wish you two the best of luck."

They finished and went back into the hallway and laughed when they saw the look on Jason's face.

"Goodbye Jason." Gia said smiling.

He took her hand. "Thank you again."

"You're welcome." She said before walking away.

Jason pulled Elizabeth into his arms. "Are you sure that you're okay?"

"I'm fine Jason. I'll admit that her Francis comment pissed me off. And I was tempted to knock her on her ass. But, in the end, I figured that losing you would be the best punishment she could ever have."

Jason kissed her gently. "And Gia?"

"I actually like Gia. She was very nice to me and I think that we'll be the best of friends."

Jason looked at her blankly and Elizabeth started to laugh.

"You enjoy teasing me don't you?"

"Uh huh."

Jason grabbed her face and feasted on her mouth. By the time he finished kissing her thoroughly, Elizabeth felt like her knees were going to buckle. She caught her breath and said, "If that is going to be my punishment for teasing you, then I'm going to do it more often."

Jason grinned. "Brat."

Elizabeth's phone started to vibrate. She grabbed it from her purse and grinned as she answered it. "Yes Brenda."

"Did I just see Gia on tv?"

"Yes you did."

"Is everything okay?" She said nervously, wondering how Jason would react to seeing the model again.

"Carly invited her to stir up some shit."

"That bitch. Did she?"

"No, she ended up exposing Carly and Jason dumped her ass."

Brenda grinned. "Oh my God, you'll have to give me all of the gory details."

"I'll come over in the morning."

"First thing!"

"Alright. Bye." She said ending the call.

"Elizabeth, will you dance with me?"

She smiled. "Yes."

He led her out to the dance floor. Elizabeth shivered as his hand traced its way down her spine. Laying her head on his chest, they slowly swayed to the music both thinking about what had transpired earlier. For Elizabeth, Gia's presence made her realize how much she did want to be with Jason. She didn't want to lose him to someone else because of fear. For Jason, seeing Gia helped him release some of the pain he had held inside. It had a healing effect that he really had needed. He had let her go and was actually relieved that they now how parted on such a good note.

In the past, Gia might have gone along with Carly's plan, but he was so glad that she didn't. Carly was dead weight that he had needed to let go. The relief and peace he felt about it was proof of that. And there was no way in hell he would give up Elizabeth. People would use the term soul mate and he never understood what that met, until he got to know the woman in his arms.

The song ended and he pulled to the balcony. The stood for a moment as a breeze brushed between them. Jason took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. "I want you to know that I have no intentions of letting you go. And I hope you feel the same way." Jason said sincerely.

Liz smiled. "There is something that I need you to do right now?"

"What's that?"

"Kiss me Jason." She breathed out.

Jason pulled her closer and his mouth immediately pressed against hers. The hunger they were feeling for each other played out as they both devoured each other. They kissed torridly; emotionally raw and all encompassing until they finally came up for air. Jason pressed his forehead against hers. "I need more Elizabeth. I want you so badly."

Elizabeth felt he knees buckle and Jason held her tighter. "Take me home Jason. I need you too."

Jason closed his eyes for a second, savoring her words and then grabbed her hand and led her to the elevators, wondering if they would make it home before they both gave in to their passion.

A/N – kcke2pen – lol at taser remark. * Virgy15 – lol It was so hard not saying anything about Gia when so many were so mad she was in town. * Chawchic , maryrose59, blackberry959, ilovedana53 - Glad you enjoyed Gia and I think you'll enjoy the next go round with Carly! * klj5017a – Oh she won't be happy and glad you changed your mind about Gia! * Guest – Thank you! Glad you get the Gia/Jason connection. Liason fans are fierce about their couples and perceived interlopers! You don't have hide. They would have been. * Guest – who comments after klj5017a, you'll like the end of this chapter.


	23. Chapter 23 - Fulfilled

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Kcke2pen – lol I figured a lot of people would like the your dead to me part * rofl Liasonisthebomb * LiasonLuv – Very true!

I just wanted to let you know that when I post 2 chapters in the same day, for some reason, it doesn't update the time if you filter for my story. It only logs the 1st time I post. For those of you who sign in, you might want to make sure you catch double updates by following the story.

Chapter 23 - Fulfilled

It was a quick limo ride home and they made use of every second, exploring each others mouths and some of the time, just smiling at each other. And in the elevator ride up to the penthouse, Elizabeth started unbuttoning his shirt and placing little wet kisses down his chest as Jason watched her with lust in his eyes. He pulled her up to him and kissed her sensuously, conveying to her how much he wanted to be with her.

The elevator opened and they hurried to the door. Johnny smirked. "Nice look."

Jason glared at him while Elizabeth giggled softly.

And soon as they were inside, he threw off his jacket and grabbed her face and tasted her again. He couldn't get enough of her succulent lips and Elizabeth kissed him back just as passionately. Pulling back to catch his breath he smiled as he looked into her eyes. "You are so damn beautiful Elizabeth." He practically purred.

Elizabeth smiled and turned around so Jason could unzip her dress. He slowly pulled the zipper down and licked his lips as more and more creamy skin was exposed. He pushed her against the back of the couch and kissed his way down her back as Elizabeth shivered from his touch.

He licked and kissed his way back up and then feasted on her neck.

Elizabeth began to giggle hysterically.

"What?"

"It feels so good but it tickles too."

Jason grinned and turned her around. "I didn't realize you were so ticklish."

"Why do I feel like you are going to use that against me later?"

Elizabeth laughed and then slipped the dress off and Jason slowly took in her body as Elizabeth bit her lip. He finished taking off his shirt and now it was Elizabeth's turn to drool. She stepped forward and started to kiss his chest and then flicked her tongue over his nipple; causing Jason's breath to hitch. Kissing her way over to the other one, she sucked and lightly bit him and Jason growled. "Two can play at the game." He said reaching behind her and unhooking her bra. He flung it and he lifted her up so he could easily feast off of her pert breasts. Elizabeth held on as Jason kissed the underside of her breast and then finally took her nipple into his mouth. She thought that she was going to cum just from his sucking alone. "Oh God Jason, so good." She moaned as he nipped and sucked the other one. For some reason, that nipple was more sensitive and her body was shaking from the pleasure Jason's mouth was providing her. Pulling up he kissed her again, taking his time to suck on her lips and tongue.

They stopped for a moment. "It's been a long time for me." She said quietly.

"It has been a long time for me too." Jason said.

Liz blushed.

"What?"

She bit her lip and he flicked his tongue over it to get her to stop. "You were saying?"

"It's just, I wondered if you thought about me when you were in bed at night." Elizabeth said with a sultry look in her eye.

Jason's eyes seem to become unfocused for a second as he took in what she said. A slow smirk crept onto his face. "What exactly are you asking me Elizabeth?" He asked playfully.

She grinned, liking how it felt to be in control. "Did you think about me and touch yourself Jason?" She asked saucily.

Jason's cock twitched in his pants. "You're very naughty Elizabeth Corelli. And the answer is yes." He said huskily before his tongue penetrated her mouth.

"Mmmmm." Elizabeth moaned as she pushed her pelvis into him.

Jason was loving her boldness. "Baby?"

She pulled back and looked up at him. "Yes Jason." She said smirking.

"Have you ever touched yourself and thought about me?"

Elizabeth blushed. "I'm doing it right now." She said wickedly.

Jason looked down and Elizabeth's hand was in her underwear and his eyes snapped back up to hers. "You're so fucking hot." He said crushing his lips back onto hers. Turning with her still in his arms, they kissed lustfully and Jason quickly made his way up the stairs. Placing her down they quickly stripped off the rest of their clothes and Elizabeth licked her lips as Jason's erection bounced in front of her. Before Jason could push her back onto the bed, she dropped to her knees and his cock was being swallowed up by her luscious lips and hot mouth. He fisted her hair as her tongue flicked his mushroom head and breathed out her name. "E…lizabeth."

She quickened the pace and pumped him up and down as she sucked and took then took him fully into her mouth. Jason hissed as his cock hit the back of her throat and he took a step backwards; almost regretting it when he slid out of her mouth. And then she smirked and he growled and threw her onto the bed. And when she tried to grab him he forcefully lifted her up to push her back further and pinned her arms down. "My turn." He said firmly as he kissed his way down her body. Elizabeth was so aroused that she felt like she was going to explode. And when Jason's tongue flicked across her clit, she bucked her hips and screamed his name as she gripped his comforter.

Jason sucked on her clit and then began to thrust his tongue into her wet hot center. She was moaning and muttering words he couldn't even understand. And then his mouth returned to her clit as he slipped two fingers into her and Elizabeth's head started to thrash as she panted and yelled and then he felt her tense and he started to hum.

"Oh my God. Don't stop." She yelled. "Jason." She screamed as her body began to shudder and he tasted her as she continued to reel from her powerful orgasm.

Jason grabbed a condom from his drawer and put it on. He slipped in between her legs. "Open your eyes baby." He demanded as he lined himself at her entrance. Elizabeth's eyes flutter and she looked up at him with hooded eyes.

"Fuck me Jason." She commanded.

Smirking he eased his way inside of her so he didn't hurt her. And she groaned loudly. She was so tight, hot, and wet that the sensation was driving him wild. He could barely talk, "So good." He whispered before pushing in further. Elizabeth's legs wrapped tightly around his hips, drawing him in further and Jason was finally lodged inside of her to the hilt. Unable to wait any longer, he started to thrust and he groaned at how good it felt. They found a rhythm and Jason knew he wouldn't last much longer. He drummed on her clit and Elizabeth started to thrust her hips. "Come for me baby." His voice was low and rough and Liz loudly panted as the waves of pleasure started coursing through her body. Jason continued to piston faster and faster as her muscles clamped down on him and he yelled out her name. He kept pumping as he felt the rush and he came hard. And when he was finally spent, he collapsed next to her, both of their chests heaving.

"That was incredible." Elizabeth finally got out.

"It was." Jason said pulling her onto his body so he could hold her. "And if you wait a few minutes, I'm sure I'm going to want a repeat performance."

Elizabeth laughed.

Jason slide out of the bed. "I'll be right back."

Elizabeth smiled. He was so beautiful and she had never thought sex could be as good as it was with him. She was completely sated and her body was still tingling. By the time he got back, she was already wet and eager for another go. His body was built for sin and she was going to ravish him until she passed out from overexertion. She was making up for lost time.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth watched Jason sleep. He was so gorgeous and he looked so peaceful. She wanted to draw him but she was scared that if she moved he'd feel her get up. But what she didn't know is that Jason was passed out. It was probably the best sleep he had in a very long time. She had worn him out; urging him to take her places she'd never been and to cum harder than he ever had. Moving a little bit at a time, she went downstairs and grabbed some paper from his printer and a pencil and ran back up to the room. And sitting on the edge of the bed, she started to draw him; really paying attention to bring out the vulnerability and beauty that she saw. Finally finishing, she smiled at the end result and put it down on the dresser. Crawling next to him, he pulled her into him and settled back into his sleep and she finally allowed herself to rest; knowing that he'd be ready in the morning. She did not want to disappoint.


	24. Chapter 24 – New Target

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Glad you guys enjoyed the Liason loving. Kcke2pen – lol too funny!

Chapter 24 – New Target

Elizabeth blinked and groaned as the sunlight hurt her eyes. Shutting them, she flipped over and smacked into something hard. "Ouch." She said opening her eyes again as Jason looked down at her bemused.

"Good morning." He said softly.

All the activities of the previous night started running through her mind and she blushed. "Morning."

"You don't regret what happened last night do you?"

Liz smirked. "Considering how many times we made love, I don't think regret was one of the emotions either of us felt."

Jason smiled. "You do have a point."

There was a banging on the door downstairs and then they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Liz ducked under the covers as someone knocked on the door.

"What?" Jason yelled.

Johnny cracked open the door but didn't come inside. "Emergency at warehouse 52."

Jason groaned. "Alright, I'll jump in the shower. Tell them I'll be right there."

Johnny shut the door and Jason lifted up the covers. "It's safe to come out."

Elizabeth slowly emerged.

"Sorry I have to go."

"I'll take a rain check." She said smiling.

He kissed her softly then got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Elizabeth was really enjoying the view and wished they could stay in bed all day.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

By the time Elizabeth made it over to the other penthouse, Brenda was beside herself.

"Okay spill it."

Liz chuckled. She told Brenda everything she could remember and Brenda was clapping with glee by the time she was finished.

"So, what happened after that?" She said grinning.

Feliz sat down next to Brenda. "Yeah, how was Dirk?"

Elizabeth blushed.

"That good huh?" Felix said smiling.

"I am not going to kiss and tell." Elizabeth said taking a sip of hot chocolate.

"You're no fun."

"Jason would never forgive me."

"So, I have a confession to make." Brenda said making a face.

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed. "What did you do?"

"I didn't start it. It was all Robin's idea."

"What?"

"We kind of all played matchmaker."

Sean stopped reading the paper and looked over at them.

"I made up the stalker thing which is probably why I ended up getting stalked. Karma is a bitch and a half."

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open. "You didn't."

"I did. Robin asked for my help and I know how to play Jason. I don't regret it for one minute. You two are supposed to be together."

"Brenda you are crazy." Liz said thinking about that day. "Oh my God, was that lady who squeezed his buns of steel fake too?"

Brenda looked at Felix and they both busted up laughing.

"You two are ridiculous."

"What? It got you two to relax around each other. I thought it was ingenious. I also paid off the limo driver to leave Jason at your house and Felix pick pocketed his phone."

Felix frowned. "I have no idea what you are talking about? Have you taken your meds today?"

Brenda smacked his leg.

"Owwww." Felix said grimacing.

Sean shook his head and went back to reading.

"Anything else?"

"Um, that was the bulk of it."

"Unbelievable."

"You should be hugging me right now."

Liz chuckled. "Just remember, payback is a bitch."

"But Elizabeth, you are too nice to be a bitch."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. They all looked at each other. It opened and Sonny came into the room and they all were relieved.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Nothing. Has Carly come to see you today?"

"Actually, she came over last night. I kicked her out."

Brenda was surprised. "Wow, you finally wised up."

Sean watched them curiously.

Sonny didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out for you." Elizabeth said nicely.

Sonny nodded. "Well, no one can say that I didn't try."

Suddenly, there was pounding on the door. "I know you're in there Sonny. Open the door."

"Shit." Sonny muttered.

Elizabeth looked over at Brenda, "Do you want to go hide?"

"I probably should because Carly will blab it all over town that I'm here." Brenda said standing up.

They watched her disappear and Carly came barging in. "Why did you come over here?"

"To talk to Elizabeth and apologize on your behalf."

Carly rolled her eyes. "You know what, fuck Elizabeth."

Felix stood up. "Oh no you didn't."

"Shut up whatever the hell your name is. I wasn't speaking to you." Carly spat.

Sean got up and walked over and stood next to Liz in case it got ugly.

"Carly, why don't you just go home?" Liz asked.

"Shut up you little twit. You have ruined my life."

"Carly you ruined your own damn life. You are the only jealous shrew that I see in this room." Liz said.

Jason walked in just as Carly charged Elizabeth. Sean stepped in between them.

"Get out of my way." Carly yelled.

"I've already kicked your ass once Carly. I have no problems kicking it again." Liz quipped.

Carly lunged at her again. "You bitch."

Jason came up behind her and spun her around. "What the fuck are you doing up here?"

Carly sputtered. "Ja….Jason, I…I wanted to speak to Sonny."

Jason walked to the door. "Max, tell the guys that if they let Carly up here again they are fucking fired. If she tries to get past them, they have my permission to tase her ass. Just don't let her up here."

"Yes boss." Max said as Jason held the door open. "Carly you have two seconds to get out or I swear I will drag you by your hair."

Carly started to cry. She couldn't believe how Jason was acting towards her. She looked at Elizabeth. "This is all your fault and you will pay."

Jason growled and Carly hurried towards the door. Right as she walked past him, he grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear. "If you ever threaten her again, no one will be able to save you."

Carly gasped and looked up at him and saw the murderous look in his eyes. He followed her out and watched her get into the elevator and then went back into his penthouse to try and calm down.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They all looked at each other.

"Should I go after Jason?" Elizabeth asked.

Sonny shook his head. "Just give him a minute to calm down."

Brenda came out of the bedroom. "That was intense."

"Something tells me that she can't stop herself and this is not over." Felix said quietly.

Sonny didn't want to admit it, but he knew that Felix was right.

Jason walked back inside. Liz walked over to him and hugged him. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Are you?"

"Of course, Carly doesn't scare me."

Jason hugged her again.

"You're really hot when you're threatening Carly." Elizabeth whispered.

Jason smirked. "And you're really hot when you're about to kick her ass."

Felix and Brenda looked at each other and grinned. Sonny just shook his head.

"Jason, can I see you in the hallway for a minute?" Sonny asked.

"Sure."

He followed Sonny outside. "What's up?"

Pulling an envelope from his pocket, he gave it to Jason. "You should look at it."

It was another picture. It was of Gia and Elizabeth this time and it said, "If you had to choose one of them to die, who would you pick?"

Jason looked at Sonny. "I have no idea where Gia is."

"Did she stay at the Metro Court last night?"

"I assume so."

Jason picked up his phone. "Johnny, I need you to try to track down Gia Campbell. If you find her, bring her to the penthouse."

"What happened?"

"She's now a target."

Sonny sighed. "This is starting to get really messy."

"I know."

"I'll meet you at the office later."

Jason watched Sonny get on the elevator and then he went back into the penthouse.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz could tell by the look on his face that something was wrong. "Jason?"

"We got another photo. This time it was a picture of you and Gia basically asking me who I would choose to die."

Elizabeth nervously looked over at Brenda. "Did you find her?"

Jason shook his head. "No, Johnny is looking for her right now."

No one said anything. Things were getting more and more serious and they still had no idea who the threat was.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Gia got into the cab. "To the airport please." She said sinking back in the seat. Overall, it had been a pretty satisfying trip. She had gotten to clear the air and Carly got her ass handed to her. She smiled as she looked out of the window. Part of her was sad to be leaving but she had a shoot in a week and was anxious to get back to Los Angeles.

Noticing that the cab driver was going the wrong way, she piped up. "Hey, you're going the wrong direction."

The cab driver smiled. "Just sit back and relax Ms. Campbell, someone I know is very interested in meeting you."

Gia's stomach turned when she realized what was happening. "I'll pay you double whatever they are paying you to take me to the airport."

The man chuckled. "You can't afford it and you have nothing I want."

"Who are you working for?"

He ignored her question. "The better question is, are you still in love with Jason Morgan?"

She frowned. "No and he's not in love with me either."

"Then your luck might have just run out."

Gia stared at him for a moment and then she dug her phone out of her pocket. She had just texted Kate so she slid the slider and pressed her text button and typed, "Help trouble Jason." And hoped that Kate would see it right away and call him.


	25. Chapter 25 – Out of Control

A/N – Thank you for everyone who takes the time to review! I do appreciate it!

Chapter 25 – Out of Control

Kate looked down at her phone. "Oh my God." She said dialing Sonny's number.

"Kate?"

"Sonny, where is Jason?"

"Jason? I think he's at home. Why?"

"I just got a text message from Gia. It says help, trouble, Jason."

"Shit. Give me her number."

Kate rattled it off.

"I have to go." Sonny said hanging up the phone. He quickly dialed Jason.

"Hello."

"Jason, we have a problem."

He explained and Jason quickly walked over to Stan. "Sonny read the phone number off."

Jason repeated the number. "Find her Stan."

Stan nodded. "I'm on it."

Elizabeth watched Jason pace back and forth.

"Got it. She's on the move." Stan said. "They are on the outskirts of town headed towards Antioch."

Jason grabbed his keys. "I'll start heading there with Sean. When you have an address, call me."

Stan nodded.

Jason kissed Elizabeth.

"Be careful." She said watching him run out as she prayed that Gia wouldn't be hurt.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason sped in the direction that Gia was headed. He was nervous and hated that yet another person was in danger because of him.

The Bluetooth activated in the car and he answered.

"Jason, the car stopped."

"Where is she?" He said pressing the gas down towards the floor.

"That's the weird thing, I'm not sure. I think they may have had an accident."

Jason clenched his jaw. "I need more than that Stan."

"Go to Mission street. She's somewhere in between 17th and 18th."

Jason looked over at Sean. "This isn't good."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Minutes before, Gia looked up and saw the deer dart across the road. The driver overcompensated and the car began to spin and she was thrown into the door. The pain radiated through her body and then her stomach jumped like she was on a roller coaster. She screamed as it started to flip and she lost consciousness soon thereafter.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sean studied the road and saw the dead deer on the side. "Stop." He yelled.

Jason slammed on the breaks and Sean jumped out and started running. Pulling over to the side, Jason grabbed another gun out of the glove compartment and jumped out.

"Sean." He yelled.

"Over here." He heard faintly.

Noticing the damaged trees, he looked over the embankment and saw him. As quickly as possible, he rushed down towards the car which was upside down. The driver had been thrown out of the car and he looked like he was still alive but Jason didn't care. He deserved to suffer. "Do you see her?"

Sean nodded. "She's in the back. I'm just not sure how to get to her. I think we need to call 911 Jason. But, I have no bars."

Jason sighed. The car was smashed and he knew that she was seriously hurt. "Go do it. I'll stay with her."

Sean ran back up to the road so he could get a signal. Jason looked at the small hole where he could barely see her and noticed her hand. Carefully, he reached through the tiny opening and held it. "Gia, I it's going to be alright. I won't leave you. An ambulance is on the way."

She didn't move and Jason tried to find a pulse. He panicked for a minute when he couldn't locate it and then took a few deep breaths to calm himself. Trying again, he felt it. Her pulse was weak but it was there. "Dammit Gia, you need to fight." He yelled.

He heard a noise and Sean was running towards him. "They are on the way."

"I don't know if she'll make it." He said softly.

Sean squeezed his shoulder. "Don't lose faith now. Is she a fighter?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah."

"Good."

About 15 minutes later they heard the sirens and Sean ran up to the road. Jason breathed a sigh of relief. "Gia, they are here. Just hold on for me."

A few firemen came down to access the situation and one radioed for the equipment they would need.

"He's dead." One of them pointed out after checking the driver's pulse.

"Sir, can you step back please?" One of the firemen asked.

Jason reluctantly got up and stood over by a tree. A cop walked up to them and they answered all his questions.

It took them a half hour to cut the car open and finally get her on a backboard. She was still unconscious and Jason could tell that it wasn't good.

He made his way up to the ambulance. "We'll follow you." He said to the EMT.

Sean drove and Jason called Elizabeth.

"Jason is she okay?"

"I don't know. She's hurt pretty badly. There was an accident and they had to cut her out. The driver is dead."

Elizabeth clutched Brenda's hand.

"We're following the ambulance to GH."

"I'll get Milo to bring me over there."

Jason wanted to argue but he needed her. "Okay."

Elizabeth knew it must be bad if he didn't even argue with him.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked alongside the stretcher and Robin ran towards him. "Oh my god, Gia." She said running alongside the stretcher. "Jason, what happened?"

"She was in a bad car accident. We found her and it was horrible."

Robin could see the pain in Jason's eyes. "We'll do the best we can. I promise."

He nodded as they wheeled her through the doors, out of his sight. Slowly he walked towards the chapel and sat down. He wasn't a person that normally prayed. But, he felt like Gia really needed it.

A nurse had directed Elizabeth to the chapel and she pushed open the doors and saw him. Rushing to his side, she sat next to him and grabbed his hand. "Where is she?"

"I don't know what's going on. They took her away about 10 minutes ago. She's hurt really badly."

"It's not your fault Jason."

Jason protested. "It is my fault. You are all in danger because of me." He yelled. "I'm so sorry." He said emotionally as Elizabeth pulled him into her arms and held him. She didn't know what she could do to make it better.

The doors opened up and Carly strode inside. "Jason, I came as soon as I heard."

Jason frowned and looked up. "What…."

Carly glared at Elizabeth. She hadn't expected her to be there. "It was on the news that Gia was hurt; that the cab she was driving in crashed. I figured you'd be here and need a friend." She said with tears in her eyes.

Jason looked up at her in disbelief.

Elizabeth stood up. "You know, the funny thing is that the news never said Gia was in a cab."

Carly became flustered. "Yes they did."

"No, they didn't. In fact, the police had blocked the roads so no one could get in or out of the area."

Carly's face contorted. She hated Elizabeth. "Are you accusing me of something?"

"If the shoe fits, bitch." Elizabeth spat out.

Jason stood up. "Carly please tell me that you had nothing to do with this."

"Jason, I didn't mean for Gia to get hurt. I just figured that if the guy drove around for a while and then dumped her at some rest stop, it would make you worry and you'd rescue her and leave this stupid little slut." She said looking at Elizabeth.

Jason clenched his fists. "Oh my God Carly. I can't believe that you would do something so stupid. Gia might die and over what? Your obsession for me?"

Carly was crying. "I didn't mean it Jase. I just wanted you back. You left me and cut me out of your life. What was a supposed to do?" She whined.

Elizabeth couldn't take it anymore and slapped the taste out of Carly's mouth. Jason grabbed her and pulled her back.

"You fucking whore." Carly screamed. "I'll kill you before I let you have Jason."

"Carly stop." Jason yelled. "Just stop. I can't this right now."

Robin had been listening at the door and called the cops.

Carly pulled out a gun from her pocket.

"Carly what the hell are you doing?" Jason yelled.

Robin ran to the ER area to get Sean.

"I'm getting rid of her Jase before she can hurt you. You deserve so much better than her. We can finally be together."

"You have lost your fucking mind." Elizabeth yelled.

"Carly put the gun down now." Jason demanded as he started to pull Liz to his side.

"Freeze Jason." Carly yelled, knowing what he was about to do. "That bitch is not worth it."

Sean ran through the doors and Carly got spooked and the gun fired. Jason pushed Elizabeth to the floor and Sean dove on top of Carly and got the gun from her.

Robin ran over to them. "Jason?" She yelled.

He lifted himself off of Elizabeth. "I'm fine. Elizabeth." He said shaking her. When she didn't move, he started to panic. "Elizabeth." He yelled.

Robin dropped down to the floor right as the cops ran inside. "We need a gurney, she's been shot."

Mac surveyed the scene quickly and then sent an officer back to the nurse's station. "Robin what happened?"

"Carly happened." She said holding the wound on Elizabeth's side. "That delusional cow shot Elizabeth."

Mac looked down at Carly who was muttering and crying hysterically on the floor. Sean pointed to the gun and Mac had another officer collect it.

He pulled Carly up and started reading her rights. She started to yell. "Is that bitch dead? She was trying to hurt Jason. I had to stop her. Don't let her hurt Jason."

Jason wanted to rip her larynx out. "Make her shut the fuck up." He yelled.

Mac nodded to the officer and they dragged her out of the chapel kicking and screaming.

"Hold on Elizabeth. Please, don't leave me." Jason said quietly.

Robin looked up at him. She could tell Jason was about to crack. At that moment, a gurney was pushed through the door and they lifted an unconscious Elizabeth onto it. Robin grabbed a towel and wiped her hands as she watched Jason and the gurney disappear through the doors. "Sean, Jason needs someone to stay with him. If you're here, then I have a feeling that Brenda is too."

Sean didn't say anything and pulled her away from the cops. "It's not safe."

"How about if I make it safe? I can stow her away in an on call room. You just have to smuggle her in."

"I'll call Sonny. How's Gia?"

"She's in surgery. I'll get a status as soon as I can."

Sean nodded and followed her out into the hallway. He called Sonny and let him know what was happening and then Sonny headed to the Towers.


	26. Chapter 26 - Repercussions

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Glad you guys are enjoying the twists and turns.

Chapter 26 - Repercussions

Brenda looked up and watched Sonny walk into the penthouse. "Sonny?"

His face was ashen and he looked nervous. Felix stayed back wondering what was going on.

"Listen, after they got Gia to the hospital, Carly showed up and she pulled out a gun."

Brenda's eyes started to fill up with tears. "What did she do Sonny?"

"She shot Elizabeth."

Brenda put her hand over her mouth as she started to cry. "Please tell me that she didn't kill her."

"She's alive. I don't know her condition. Sean said she was shot in the side."

"Where's Jason?"

"He was there but Robin thinks he's just barely hanging on by a thread. When she saw Sean, she figured you must be here too. He admitted it and she thinks Jason needs you."

Brenda stood up and wiped her face. "I'm going Sonny. I can't leave him alone."

"We still have to protect you. We need to hide your identity. Do you have a scarf or something?"

Felix grabbed Brenda's hand and pulled her towards the bedrooms. "Let me handle this. I'm coming too."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Robin took Jason to the on call room. She sat next to him on the bed and rubbed his back.

"I don't understand how she could do this." He said quietly. "I knew she was obsessed but I had no idea she'd pull out a gun. I feel so stupid. I should have known what she was going to do."

"Jason, you're not God. You can't save everyone all of the time. How were you supposed to predict that she'd take it that far?"

The door swung open and Brenda rushed into the room. Robin stood up and hugged her and Brenda took off her disguise.

"I'll go get an update." Robin said leaving the room. Brenda dropped to her knees in front of Jason. She held his face in her hands. "Talk to me."

His eyes filled up with tears. "I can't lose her Brenda. I just got her." He said as Brenda pulled him into her arms. "She's going to make it. She has too."

They held each other for a few minutes and then pulled apart. Robin walked back in.

"Elizabeth is in surgery so they can remove the bullet. Gia is still in surgery as well. She has some spinal injuries and they had to take out her spleen but other than that, it's just cuts, bruises, and a concussion."

Brenda wiped a tear away. "She's a miracle."

Robin nodded. "Leo promised me that he'd call me as soon as he could regarding Elizabeth. He's a great surgeon Jason."

Jason didn't answer so Robin left the room again.

"What can I do for you?" Brenda asked him.

"Just stay with me." He said softly.

"That I can do." She said standing up and sitting next to him on the bed. "Lay down Jason, you need to rest."

"I don't think I can."

"You'll be no good to Elizabeth if you're a complete mess. Please."

He nodded and she grabbed a pillow and put it on her lap and leaned back against the wall.

Jason laid his head in her lap and closed his eyes. He had no intention of falling asleep. But, he didn't want to argue with Brenda and knew that she needed him to let her take care of him. She lightly scratched his scalp to try and relax him.

"Feels good."

"It would be easier if you didn't have porn hair." She said trying to lighten the grim mood.

Jason turned his head and looked up at her. "Really Brenda?"

"I'm just saying." She said shrugging and looking away.

Jason turned his head back before she saw the slight smile on his face.

Sonny walked in and they both looked up at him. "Just relax." He said when he saw Jason move to sit up.

He sat across from them. "I'm so sorry Jason."

"It's not your fault."

"This is all on Carly." Brenda said firmly. Jason didn't react but Brenda could feel him tense up.

"Mac called me. They are putting her on a 5150."

"What?" Brenda said loudly.

Jason sat up. "Sonny, if they let her get away with this based on some crazy plea….."

"Jason, I agree. If I have to pay off a fucking judge, I'll do it."

Brenda looked over at him. "I didn't hear that. But off the record, I'd be willing to donate."

Robin came back and stood in the doorway with a slight smirk on her face. "This brings back memories."

Jason could tell she seemed more relaxed. "Robin?"

"You want to see her?"

Jason jumped to his feet. "Is she okay?"

"They are taking her to her room right now."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason and Sonny and followed Robin out. Brenda started to cry. She was so relieved. Elizabeth was a dear friend and besides that, she wasn't sure Jason would have survived it if she had died. Even though they hadn't been together that long, she could tell Jason was a goner. Sean walked into the room. "Are you alright?" He said sitting next to her.

She nodded and he pulled her into his side.

Brenda cried for a little while longer and then pulled back and grabbed some tissues. "I bet I'm a sight. I should have worn waterproof mascara."

Sean smiled. "You're always beautiful."

Brenda's eyes snapped up.

"Don't pretend you don't already know that."

Brenda smiled. "Oh I do, but I just didn't know that you knew that." She said joking around.

Sean reached up and wiped a tear away. "Can I get you anything?" He said softly.

Brenda was mesmerized by his beautiful brown eyes. He was one of the sexiest men she had ever seen. She didn't answer and he said, "Are you trying to use telepathy?"

Brenda chuckled and Sean leaned towards her and softly pressed his lips against hers. He pulled back and Brenda stared at him not believing what just happened.

Sean was a little worried. "Was that okay?" He asked.

Brenda grabbed his face and crushed her lips onto his. Sean was taken by surprise but quickly pulled her onto his lap. He opened for her and Brenda's tongue slipped inside of his mouth and she kissed him with a hunger she hadn't felt in a long time. They finally came up for air.

Sean smirked at her. "So, how long have you wanted to kiss me?"

Brenda smacked his arm. "Brat."

He kissed her again and the door flew open.

"Well, well." Felix said grinning. "What do we have here?"

"Close the door Felix." Brenda said smiling. "Goofball."

Felix grinned wider. "You go girl." He said going back into the hallway.

"Hello Felix." Enzo said quietly.

Felix looked up at the good looking guard standing against the wall. He was tall and Italian and he filled out his suit nicely. "Hello Enzo, I think we need to talk." He said with a sexy smile.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason waited in the hallway as they got Liz settled into the room. Robin finally came out and got him.

He walked over to the bed. She looked so pale. Robin pointed to a chair and Jason sat down and held her hand. "How long before she wakes up?" He asked Robin.

"Probably another half hour or so. But, it could be more than that."

Jason nodded. "I'm not leaving her."

"I didn't think you would." Robin said squeezing his shoulder. "I'm going to go check on Gia."

Sonny sat in another chair and watched his friend talk to Elizabeth softly and kiss her hand. He hadn't realized how deeply Jason cared for her. He was happy for him.

Robin came back. "They just put her in a room."

"Is she okay?"

"She's still unconscious. It will probably be a while before she wakes up."

Sonny stood up. "Why don't I go sit with her so she's not alone?"

"Thank you Sonny. Tell her that I'm worried about her and she needs to fight okay?"

Sonny nodded. "I will. You just take care of Elizabeth."

Robin led him out of the room.

"Please baby. I need to see those beautiful blue eyes. I'm so sorry. I hate seeing you in pain."

It took another half hour before Elizabeth finally opened up her eyes. "Jason?"

His head snapped up. "Elizabeth, let me call the nurse." He said pressing the call button.

"Can I help you?" I voice said through the speaker.

"She's awake."

"I'll send her doctor."

He kissed her on the forehead. "Are you in pain?"

"No. What happened?"

"You were shot in the side. They had to remove the bullet but other than that, you're fine."

She tried to remember but everything was foggy. "Who shot me?"

Jason swallowed hard. "Carly."

Elizabeth shut her eyes and tried to remember but couldn't. "Did I at least deck her first?"

Jason smirked. "You smacked her pretty hard."

"Good. How's Gia?"

"She just got out of surgery. Sonny is with her."

"You should go see her."

"I'm not leaving you."

Elizabeth smiled. "Jason, she needs to hear your voice."

"I'll go see her later. Right now, I am right where I'm supposed to be."

"Thank you."

"Brenda's here."

Liz frowned. "Is that safe?"

"She's in the on call room. She wore a disguise to get in."

"Well I'm glad you had someone to sit with. I know you were going crazy."

"It was great until she picked on my hair."

Liz grinned. "She better not touch your hair. I liked grabbing it."

Jason smiled.


	27. Chapter 27 – Resting Place

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I'm so happy you guys are enjoying the story.

Chapter 27 – Resting Place

Leo walked in. "How's the patient?"

"I'm okay."

He checked all her vitals and made sure she wasn't bleeding through her bandage. "Well, you are stable. You're stuck with me for at least another day. But, I think you're going to be just fine. The bullet didn't hit any major organs or arteries. You were very lucky." He said smiling.

"Get some rest. If you can't sleep, we'll give you something and if you feel any pain, press this button." He said showing her the little pump. "It will dispense your meds but you can only press it once ever few hours. If you're feeling too much pain in between, then please call the nurse."

Elizabeth nodded. "Thank you."

"Alright, if you think of any questions for me, the nurse can page me."

They watched him leave the room.

"Jason, go see Gia. It will make me feel better."

He started to protest.

"Please. It helped you a lot when I talked to you when you were in the coma. You can come right back. I'm just going to fall asleep anyway."

"Are you sure?" He said, not really wanting to go.

"I'm positive. Please, I won't rest until you do."

Jason stood up and kissed her. "I'll be right back."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into Gia's room. "How is she?"

Sonny stood up. "She's still unconscious."

Gia still had a ventilator in. He could see a bruise on her face and there were cuts from glass and metal on her arms. He moved up to her head and stroked her hair. "Gia, it's Jason. You're going to be okay. I need you to fight. Please don't give up." He said softly. "Elizabeth is really worried about you. She doesn't want you to give up either. So, hang in there. I will come to visit you later."

He took one last look at her. "We should put a guard on her room just in case."

Sonny nodded. "I'll take care of it. You go back to Elizabeth."

Jason left the room. He had a lot on his mind. Somehow, he needed to figure out who was trying to kill him so everyone could be safe. This had gone on long enough.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny's phone rang so he stepped out of Gia's room. "Johnny, you sit with her for a minute?"

"Sure." He said walking into the room.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Brenda. I think Felix and I are going to head back to the penthouse."

"Can I talk to you first?"

"Do you know where I am?"

"Yes. I'll be right there."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny walked down the hallway and nodded at Enzo before opening the door.

Felix and Brenda were picking on Sean and Sonny just laughed at them.

"Hey." She said looking up at him. "What's going on? Is Elizabeth okay?"

"She's stable."

"And Gia?"

"Same."

Felix looked around. "Okay, I think I'll get some fresh air. Sean, are you coming?"

Sean looked at Brenda and winked at her and then left.

Sonny sat across from her and waited for the door to close. "Did he just wink at you?"

Brenda smirked. "He was being nice."

Sonny made a face. "Whatever. I thought maybe we should talk."

"About?"

Brenda knew exactly what Sonny wanted to talk about but it was the last thing she wanted to discuss.

"Us."

"Sonny, there is no us anymore. Look, I've been civil. Isn't that good enough?"

Sonny looked down. "What if I want more?"

"I'm sorry Sonny but I can't go there again. We've tried so many times but we just couldn't make it work."

"Is it the violence?"

"Actually, no. I barely made it through our last breakup. You left me standing at the altar. Do you know what that did to my soul Sonny? It crushed me. And you made Jason come tell me. He had to watch me fall apart. I still can't believe you did that to him. But, hey, maybe I should thank you because it pushed us closer together."

"Brenda, I know I hurt you but we're different people today."

"Are we? You married that shrew. You had 2 kids with her when you know damn well she should have never been allowed to procreate." She said smirking.

Sonny grinned. "Come on Brenda. Don't you remember the good?"

Brenda stood up. "Oh, I remember the good. Trust me I do. It's the only reason that I'm able to be in this room talking to you. Whenever I want to rip your head off, I hold onto those memories so I don't go through with it."

"Have you moved on?"

Her eyes filled with tears and she smiled. "I think so. I think I've finally found someone that truly likes me for me and gets my sense of humor. He makes me feel safe without being controlling. And he's always there when I need him." She paused thinking about the fact that she was paying him. But that was beside the point. "Sonny, I really hope that you will find the same thing; someone to make you happy and give you a reason to be a better man." She reached up and touched his face. "I just can't be that person."

He nodded. "Okay. If you're happy then I'll deal."

"I am happy." She said earnestly. She had great friends and then there was Sean who she couldn't wait to get closer to.

He watched her walk out and sat back down. Sonny always thought that he'd end up with Brenda. But, she was right to not want to get involved because he always let her down. Thinking back about the night he didn't show up at the church, it was all about the danger and how he didn't want her in the line of fire. There was so much violence around that time and when he had gotten a phone call threatening her life, he just couldn't do it. Maybe it was a lack of faith he had in himself to keep her safe. He knew he wasn't like Jason. And Brenda was to important to him to make that kind of risk. Leaving the business wasn't an option for him because he craved the power it brought. Sighing, he stood up and walked back into the hallway. It was time to move on and stop making stupid decisions when it came to women. He had 2 boys to raise and he was going to have to re-think some things to make sure they didn't get hurt.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Gia started to stir.

"Shhh…Shhhhh." Johnny said grabbing her hand. "It's okay. It's Johnny."

Her eyes blinked a few times. "What happened?" She said hoarsely.

"You were in a car accident."

She groaned. "The deer."

"Is that the last thing you remember?"

"I think so."

"Jason and Sean found you and got you help."

Johnny looked up at Sonny. "Get a doctor."

He nodded and ran back out.

"I hurt all over."

"You were banged up pretty good. She looked down and saw the bandages on her arms and tears welled up in her eyes."

"It will heal Gia. I know what you are thinking. But, you're alive. That's what is most important."

She flinched from the pain and Johnny was pissed. "Where are they?" He grumbled.

"I can wait. Just don't leave me okay?"

"I won't. You haven't been alone this whole time. Sonny was here and I've been right outside that door. No one is going to get by me."

"Thank you." She said softly.

"Jason would kick my ass back to Ireland if something happened to you."

She smiled. "You always could get me to smile Johnny O'Brien."

He grinned. "You think that maybe I could take the act on the road? People would just laugh at me so I didn't shoot them."

She chuckled then grimaced in pain.

"Jesus, I'm such a putz. I'm sorry."

She let out a long breath. "Don't be."

Leo came into the room. "It's really good to see that you're awake. I'm Leo. I just need to do some tests okay?"

She nodded.

Johnny stepped back and texted Jason.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason looked up at Sonny.

"She's still asleep?"

"Yeah, Johnny just texted me. Gia's awake."

"I know. You should go up and see her."

Jason looked torn. "I don't want to leave Elizabeth."

"I'll sit with her for a while. Just go. I'm sure Gia would like to see you and ask you questions."

He nodded. "Okay." Standing up, he kissed Liz lightly on the forehead and walked into the hallway, taking one last look at her before he walked down the hall.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"The doctor is about to finish up with her."

"Did you talk to her before he came in?"

"Yes. She's scared. I told her that we wouldn't let anyone get to her."

"I'll go in and talk to her." Jason said walking slowly into the room.

Leo looked up. "I'm just finishing up and then I'll leave you two alone. I can't stress enough that you need to rest and keep calm okay? You have a lot of healing to do. He starting a morphine drip. "This is for the pain."

Leo walked out of the room and Jason sat down next to the bed.

"I was really worried about you."

"I'm scared."

He took her hand. "The guy that took you is dead."

"But what about whoever hired him? They could find me here." She said almost whimpering.

Jason had never seen her so afraid and he felt really bad for her. "The person that hired you is in police custody."

Gia's eyes grew big. "They know who did it?"

Jason nodded.

"Tell me."

"Are you sure you want to know. I don't want you getting upset. You heard what Leo said."

She closed her eyes for a minute. "I can handle it."

Reluctantly, he told her. "It was Carly."

Gia gasped. "That bitch."

"You can say that again."

"Tell me everything."

Jason told her everything he knew and about Elizabeth.

"Jason, you shouldn't be here with me."

"It's okay. She actually insisted that I go see you earlier. She's worried about you."

"She's very nice. But please tell her I'm okay and thank her for asking about me."

"I take it that you are stuck here for a while?"

"Probably. Can I ask you a question?"

He nodded.

"My face, is it ruined?" She asked as tears started to roll down her face.

Jason squeezed her hand and then stood up to get a close look at her. "No. You are still beautiful. There's a knot on your forehead that's discolored and you have a bruise along your jawline. But, there are no cuts."

She closed her eyes. Her career was all she had. "They said the muscles around the middle of my spine are swollen so my legs will be numb until it goes down."

"I'll pay for whatever you need." Jason said quickly.

"You don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do. I feel partially responsible."

"Please don't blame yourself for what that delusional bitch did. I don't blame you. You did the right thing cutting her out of your life."

"Will you please let me help you? I would like to think that we could be friends now. And friends help each other."

She started to cry again. "Thank you, it's more than I deserve."

Jason frowned and started to correct her when Johnny came into the room. "Elizabeth is awake."

"Go to her." Gia said softly.

"I'll come back and check on you in the morning."

"Can Johnny stay with me for now? I feel comfortable with him."

"Okay, we'll figure something out. I might have to put Enzo on you later."

"I like him too." She said quietly.

He stood up. "You should rest."

"I hope Elizabeth feels better."

He smiled left the room. Gia would always feel guilty for hurting him but she was glad that he didn't hate her. She smiled as Johnny walked towards her; glad for the company.


	28. Chapter 28 – You're not Alone

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Glad you guys are liking the pairings. ilovedana53 – Thank you. I thought I caught that and changed it. * Guest – I'll take his hair either way.

Chapter 28 – You're not Alone

Sonny looked at Elizabeth and grinned. "Hey there sleepyhead."

She smiled. "Hey Sonny. Can you get me some water?"

He nodded and poured some into a cup and put a straw in it. "Here, you should take small sips."

She took a few sips and sighed contently. "Where's Jason?"

"Gia woke up so he ran over to see her. He should be right back."

"Is he going nuts?"

"I think he's doing a lot better since you woke up."

"Good."

"He's crazy about you."

Liz smiled. "You think so?"

Sonny grinned. "I know so."

Jason walked into the room. "Hi." He said with a smile. He had missed seeing her face. Even hurt, she lit up the room.

Sonny got up. "I'm going to go check on the boys. Let me know if you need me to bring anything."

"I will."

"How's Gia?"

"She's okay. They gave her some pain meds and she'll probably sleep through the night. Johnny is sitting with her."

Sonny nodded. "Goodnight Elizabeth. I'm really glad that you're going to be okay."

"Thank you Sonny."

Jason sat down and held her hand. "You need anything?"

"Just you."

He smiled. "I missed you."

"You were only gone for like 5 minutes."

"I know." He said before kissing her hand. "It just seemed like 2 hours."

"How is she?"

"Scared. She wanted to know everything so I told her. She asked about you and said to thank you for asking about her."

"You're worried?"

"A little. Her spine is swollen so her legs are numb. I guess that is better than feeling nothing. She was worried about her face."

"That's understandable. Did she have any cuts?"

"Not on her face. She has some bad bruising but that will fade eventually. The cuts are mainly on her arms. She probably tried to shield herself."

Elizabeth nodded. "I could fucking kill Carly."

"Trust me, if they don't put her in jail, you'll have to wait in line."

He saw her eyes shut and open. "You're tired. I won't leave you so get some rest."

"Sorry I'm not good company."

"Trust me, you're the best company."

Liz smiled and quickly fell back to sleep.

"Maybe one day I'll have the courage to tell you this when you're awake. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. It's not just your smile, or the way you bite you lip. It's not your creamy skin or your eyes that I just want to dive into. It's who you are on the inside that pulled me in. I hate that you got hurt and I didn't stop it. I feel like I failed you. Trust me, it will never happen again. Elizabeth, I'm falling for you so hard. I'm so glad that you let me in. You are not alone; not anymore." He said kissing her hand.

He watched her sleep. She was so still and he couldn't help it. He stood up and kissed her gently on her lips. "You are love." He said softly before sitting back down.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny watched Gia sleep. She had a long hard recovery in front of her and he felt bad for her. Her brother Taggert had died about 3 years before and she had no other family. She moved and he was jarred out of his thoughts. Her body jerked again and he knew she was having a nightmare.

"Help." She yelled. "No….stop."

Johnny didn't know what to do. Her eyes suddenly snapped open as she tried to catch her breath.

"You okay?"

"No." She said softly.

"You want to talk about it?"

"It's just the same thing that replays over and over; like I can't stop it. Damn Carly." She went to wipe away her tears and grimaced from the pain.

Johnny got up and grabbed a tissue and gently did it for her. "There." He said before sitting back down.

"You don't have to stay up all night with me Johnny."

"I know. I just don't want you to feel alone."

Gia studied him for a moment. Johnny was surprising her. The small amount of time they had spent around each other was mainly him joking and her laughing. But, he was so serious. "I'm always alone." She said unemotionally. It would probably bother most people, but it didn't really phase her. She kind of liked it.

"I don't think that's right. So, with your permission, I'd like to stay."

She squeezed his hand. "Okay, but on one condition."

"What's that?"

"That chair folds out into a bed." She said looking over at it. "Will you try to get a few hours of sleep? I'll need someone to entertain me tomorrow and I can't have you nodding off on me."

Johnny smiled. "Let me make sure someone's on the door." He said walking out to the hallway. He saw Marco and nodded. Walking back inside, he pulled out the bed and grabbed a sheet and laid down. "Is that better?"

She nodded. "Much. Race you to sleep." She said quietly.

Johnny watched her eyes closed. He waited a while to make sure she would be okay and finally closed his eyes. He'd talk to Jason about arrangements in the morning.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Cody walked into the room.

Elizabeth smiled. "Hello Cody."

"Hi. I thought you might need some help."

Jason nodded. "We definitely can."

"Is that a new guard out there or the one from last night?"

"He was there last night."

"I'll relieve him." He said walking back out. There was no way in hell he was going to let anything else happen to Elizabeth. When he had heard what Carly had done, he hopped on the first available plane. Francis was implicit about keeping Elizabeth safe. But, she had insisted he stay in Paris since she'd have guards in Port Charles. He had respected her wishes but after what happened, all bets were off.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Max called Jason into the hallway.

"What's up?"

"Here's a change of clothes and Carly is back at the PCPD."

Jason smirked. "Good. I think it's time to pay her a little visit."

Max nodded. "I'll wait and drive you."

Jason went back into Elizabeth's room. "I'm going to take a quick shower and then I need to go take care of something. Will you be alright?"

"Of course. I'll be fine."

Jason went into the bathroom and made a quick call first. "Mom, are you working today?"

"No. Why? What's up?"

"Can you come sit with Elizabeth until I get back?"

"Where are you?"

"You don't know?"

"I just got back from a conference late last night. Is she okay?"

"Uh, Carly shot her in the chapel at the hospital."

"What!" Monica yelled. "Oh my God.

"She's okay. She was shot in the side and she's stable. I just don't want her to be by herself."

"I'll be right there."

Jason finished showering and by the time he was done, Monica was already there.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth smiled as Monica walked towards her. "Hello."

"How are you? Jason called and told me what happened." She said sitting down.

Liz rolled her eyes. "I'm okay. I just really want to get out of here."

"Hospitals aren't the most pleasant place to be in. But, I'm really glad that you are going to be okay."

"Did he tell you about Gia?"

Monica's eyes grew big. "Gia's here?"

Liz nodded. "Carly was scheming and invited her to an event at the Metro Court, trying to stir up trouble."

"She's such a bitch." Monica said which made Liz chuckled.

"Well, I guess she ended up hiring someone to kidnap Gia and he was supposed to just drive her around and drop her off. She figured that Jason was come running and leave me."

Monica shook her head. "Unbelievable."

"I know. But, the cab got in an accident. It was really bad. The driver died but Gia is stable after having surgery."

"Where is Carly?"

"They put her on a 5150 hold."

Monica rolled her eyes. "Please, she's crazy but not that crazy. She knew exactly what she was doing."

"I agree."

Jason walked out of the bathroom. "Hi." He said putting his bad down.

"Elizabeth was just filling me in about Gia."

"I went to see her last night after she woke up. You should visit later. She would like that."

"I will."

Monica hadn't always liked Gia but she had grown to like her over time and was surprised when Jason and Gia broke up.

"I'll try not to be too long okay?" He said kissing her softly.

"Be careful."

"I will."

Liz watched him walk out. She couldn't help but be a little worried.

Patting her hand lightly, Monica said, "Don't worry. Jason knows how to take care of himself."

She nodded and then changed the subject.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into the PCPD. "I'd like to speak to Mac please."

Ronnie walked around a corner and saw him. "Well…well what did you do this time?" He asked smugly.

"Nothing, I want to speak to Mac."

"He's busy."

"Well, he needs to make some time. It will be worth his wile."

Ronnie disappeared for a few minutes and then Mac came out. "Morgan? What's this about?"

"Can we talk in private?"

Mac studied him for a moment. "Sure." He finally said as he led the way to his office.

They went inside and Mac shut the door. "Is this about Carly?"

Jason nodded. "I want to do something and would like to know if you'd go along with it."

"Go ahead."

Jason went over his plan and by the end, Mac was smirking.

"Okay Morgan, we'll give it a shot."

"Thank you." Jason said as Mac went to the door and called for another officer.

Jason was a man on a mission.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly looked up and saw Jason walking towards her. She stood up and ran and grasped the bars. "Jason, I knew you'd come."

Jason kept his distance. "Carly are you okay?"

She nodded. Tears started building in her eyes. "I missed you."

"What can I do for you?" He asked trying not to gag.

Carly wiped a tear away. "I need you to help me get out of here."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know. I just can't stay here. You could break me out and we could go to the island."

"But Carly, they think you have mental problems. You need treatment."

"Jason, I'm fine. I just did that so that I can plead insanity."

"That's a dangerous game."

"I know, but I needed to find a way to get out of here."

"So, you pretended to be crazy?" Jason asked thinking that it probably came to her naturally.

"Yes. Is she dead?" Carly asked curiously.

Jason sighed. "Would you be happy if she were?"

"Of course. She wasn't good enough for you and now we can be together. Jason you deserve so much better."

Jason couldn't take much more. She had admitted she was faking, so he was good. He turned to walk away.

"Jason, where are you going?"

"Back to the hospital to be with my girl."

Carly's face contorted and she was seething. "What the hell Jason? I thought you were done with her."

Jason turned around and looked at her. "No Carly, I'm done with you. You are a vile, twisted, nasty bitch. Gia is barely holding on because of you. And you hurt the woman I love."

Carly gasped. "You can't love her. You're just confused. Nobody can love you like I do."

Jason strode back towards her. "You are going to rot in a jail cell because I taped this whole conversation."

Carly felt like he had stabbed her in the heart.

"Did you really think that I would let you get away with faking a mental illness?"

"She is poisoning you against me Jason. Don't listen to her."

"Just looking at you and hearing your voice makes me want to puke. I hate you Carly and you are going to pay for what you did." He said walking away as she screamed his name. He smiled at Mac and held his hands up so an officer could take off his wire. "That should do it right?"

Mac smiled. "Carly Corinthos is going to spend the rest of her life in jail thanks to you."

"Trust me, it was my pleasure." He said walking away. Jason couldn't wait to tell Liz and Gia.


	29. Chapter 29 - Boundaries

A/N – Thank for the reviews! So glad you liked the Carly comeuppance!

Chapter 29 - Boundaries

Jason stopped at Gia's room before going to see Elizabeth but she was asleep. Johnny got up and followed him into the hallway.

"What's up?" Johnny asked.

Jason told him about Carly and Johnny grinned.

"Nice."

"Have you been here the whole time?"

Johnny nodded. "I felt bad that she was alone."

Jason shifted. "Yeah, I know. I just can't be in two places at once and Elizabeth comes first."

"As it should be." Johnny said quietly.

"I can get someone to relieve you."

"No, I promised her I'd be here when she woke up."

Jason looked at Gia and then back at Johnny.

"It's not what you think." Johnny said. "I wouldn't go there."

Jason wasn't sure what was going on and he wanted to know where Johnny's head was at.

"She has no friends here. I'm just being a friend."

Jason motioned for Johnny to sit down. "Johnny, I think a friendship only between a man and woman is pretty rare; especially when you're both single. Somehow one starts having feelings for the other. If you go all out, she's going to come to depend on you. Even if you can keep your emotions in check, what about if she falls for you?"

Johnny frowned. "Jason, you're really jumping the gun on this."

"Gia is special. She's a beautiful woman and she has her walls but when they come down, she'll draw you in. And you are a good guy. You'll come riding in on your white horse and treat her with respect and caring and she may fall for you. She's really vulnerable right now." Jason said hating to even think about that. It wasn't that he wanted Gia but it would still be really weird to see her with Johnny.

"Jason, I wouldn't do that to you. I know how much Gia meant to you and that having a relationship with her would be awkward to say the least."

"It would."

"And above all, I value our friendship. You are like a brother to me. But, I hope you are not asking me to just walk away from her and not help her. I don't think I could be that heartless."

Jason sighed. "I don't want you to hurt her. I just want you to be careful. It's hard for me to admit this but in a way, you two would work. Just….if something happens and you think it's starting to be more than friends, can you come talk to me about it? I'll need time to process."

Johnny looked up at Jason. He was thinking this was the longest personal conversation they had ever had. It was must be killing him. He fought a smirk and earnestly said, "Jason, I would never let a woman come between us. You have a tendency to stuff your feelings down and put up walls and I never want you to do that with me."

Jason stood up. "I'll send someone to get you a change of clothes and some good coffee."

Johnny stood up too. "Thanks. I'll let you know if there are any changes."

Jason made his way back to Liz's room and smiled when he heard his mom laugh.

"Hey."

Monica turned around. "Jason, is everything okay?"

"Yeah it's better than okay."

Liz smiled. "Spill it."

Jason grinned and pulled up another chair. He told them all about Carly.

"That must have felt so good." Monica said grinning.

"It did."

"I'm so proud of you." Elizabeth said grabbing his hand. "Thank you for making sure that she pays."

"I'm not even close to being done with that. Let's just say that her prison time is going to be very uncomfortable."

Monica chuckled. "Well, I better go back and check on Edward. He was a little under the weather today."

"Is he okay?" Jason asked.

Monica put her hand on his shoulder. "He'll be fine. It's his stomach. He's convinced that Cook is trying to kill him."

Jason smirked.

"I'll check in on you later." She said to Liz.

Elizabeth looked back at Jason. "So, what else is on your mind?"

He looked up at her quizzically.

"Jason Morgan, what happened?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "You're kind of scary."

Liz smiled. "Spill it."

He smiled. "Okay..okay. I went up to see Gia on the way back here."

"Is she okay?"

"I think so. She was asleep but Johnny was there."

Liz wasn't following.

"Um, he was refusing to leave her so I sat him down and we had a talk."

Liz was beginning to see the light. "Go on."

"We just had a long talk about friendship with women and if Johnny was interested in Gia."

"Is he?"

"He said I was jumping the gun. But, I have my concerns."

"I see." Elizabeth said looking down. "Are you jealous?"

Jason sighed. "I wouldn't call it that. It would just be awkward."

"I can understand that. So, how did you end it?"

"He doesn't want anything to come between us. So, he said our friendship comes first. And I asked him if they did start to become more than friends, that he would talk to me first so that I can process it."

Elizabeth nodded. "That sounds reasonable."

"And for the record, I'm crazy for you and there isn't room in my heart for another woman." He said lifting her chin up. "Do you believe me?"

She bit her lip and then said, "Yes Jason."

Jason smiled. "Good." He kissed her plump lips and then pulled back. "It will always be you." He said softly as Elizabeth gasped and then kissed him again.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Brenda stood on the balcony as she closed her eyes and felt the sun on her face. She missed being outside. So, she had been taking time every day to bask in the sun.

"You okay?" Sean said coming up behind her. She leaned into his back. "I'm good."

His hands slid across her stomach giving her the chills and then he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I like it when you hold me."

"I like it when I hold you too."

She smiled and absently rubbed his arm. "I miss Paris. I feel like I'm trapped here."

He hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry but I think I'd go crazy if something happened to you.

She pushed his arms down and then turned around so she could look up at him. "Do you even know how much I care about you?" She said softly.

"Tell me." He breathed out.

"Why don't I just show you?" She said grabbing his head and pulling him down to her. The kiss was hard, hot, and demanding. Finally breaking apart he looked down at her with hooded eyes. "I think I like how you feel about me."

Brenda grinned. "Is the feeling mutual?"

"Oh, definitely." He said pulling her in for another kiss. Sean was hooked on Brenda.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny sat on his couch with a sifter of brandy. He hated being alone. The kids were with Bobbi and Lulu and the house was way to quiet. He still couldn't believe the lengths that Carly had went through in order to get Jason back in her life. It was unbelievable. And then there was Brenda. God he always wanted her. She was beautiful and fiery; just the kind of woman he liked. It was a big shock when she had told him that she didn't want to try again. He thought she was his soulmate. Standing up, he yelled for Max. If he stayed here any longer, he'd go crazy. So, he decided to go to the hospital and check on Elizabeth and Gia.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Gia stirred and Johnny got up and walked over to her. "You don't look good." He said staring down at her.

"My head really hurts."

Johnny pressed the on call button. "We need a doctor in here." He said.

"I'll page him right now." The nurse said. A minute later, Epiphany walked inside. "What's wrong?"

"Her head really hurts."

Gia was grimacing from the light and Epiphany yelled for Johnny to turn it off. "Is that better?" She asked.

"A little."

Pain suddenly hit her like a lightning bolt through her head and she cried out. "Johnny."

He ran to the other side of the bed and held her hand. "Hang in there Gia."

Leo ran into the room and Epiphany informed him of what was going on. He had her give her some medicine for pain and when she quieted down a little, he checked her out. "Page Patrick." He said over his shoulder.

About 10 minutes later, Patrick walked into the room. Leo briefed him and he walked over to the bed. "Gia, my name is Patrick Drake and I am a neurosurgeon. I understand you're in some pain."

"Yes."

"Could you describe it for me?"

"It's like a shooting pain; like a bolt. And it makes me tense up."

"Are you getting them a lot?"

"No, it just started."

Her eyes got big and she cringed and Patrick watched her.

"Can you do something to stop it?"

Patrick looked up at Johnny. "Who are you?"

"I'm her friend."

"Gia, I'm going to have you taken to our imaging department. I need a scan of your brain so I can see what's going on. It won't hurt and we'll try to keep you as comfortable as possible okay?"

"Okay."

Patrick walked out and Johnny followed.

"Excuse me. Is she going to be okay?"

"It's too early to tell. We'll know more when we get the scans back."

Johnny nodded and texted Jason. He had a bad feeling.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Leo said I might be able to go home tomorrow."

Jason smiled. "Good."

"I'm still staying with you right?"

He nodded. "You need someone to take care of you, so yes. Besides, we still haven't identified the threat."

Jason looked down at his phone. "Something's wrong with Gia."

Monica had walked in. "Do you want me to go check on her?"

Jason nodded. "Could you?"

"Sure, I'll let you know if you need to be there."

Elizabeth frowned. "Jason, are you sure you don't want to check up on her?"

"If Monica says she needs me, I'll go. Are you trying to get rid of me?"

Liz smiled. "Never."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Monica walked into Gia's room.

"Mrs. Quartermaine." Johnny said standing up.

"Hello Johnny. How is the patient?"

He looked down. "Not good."

She logged into the computer and read the updates. An orderly came into the room and he and another nurse prepared Gia's bed for transport. Normally, they would switch her into another bed but Patrick didn't want her jostled.

Monica and Johnny followed as they put her on the elevator and took her downstairs. They sat outside the room after they took Gia inside. Monica patted his hand. "It must be hard for you to see her suffer."

"She doesn't have anyone. All her family is gone."

Monica sighed. "When she gets out of the hospital, where were you going to take her?"

Johnny shrugged. "I don't know. I hadn't thought that far ahead."

"She's going to need lots of care. I've seen her chart."

"I'll figure something out."

"Johnny, why don't you let me help?"

He looked up at her. "How?"

"We have a cottage on our property. It's big enough so that she could do physical therapy there and be comfortable."

"That's really generous of you."

"Gia was almost a part of our family. And like you said, she doesn't have anyone to watch out for her. So, I'm willing to help out."

"Thank you. I'll talk to her about it when she's feeling a little better."

Forty minutes later they headed back up to the room and Patrick grimly looked at the scan in front of him. This wasn't good.


	30. Chapter 30 - Overwhelmed

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! The Johnny/Jason convo was supposed to be awkward and uncomfortable. Guest - Jason has put Liz first the entire time she's been admitted. His actions back up his words. Who wouldn't feel weird if their best friend took up with their ex? Clearly Jason really doesn't want to be around Gia because it's weird for him. She had hurt him and then suddenly had shown back up in his life. He does understand she's alone and is still concerned. But he's not close to Gia and most of the time people have had to convince him or ask him to go see her. How does that translate to him not being over her?

Chapter 30 - Overwhelmed

Monica texted Jason. "I think you should meet us at the room."

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's Gia. Something is wrong."

"Go Jason. I'll be fine."

Jason handed her his phone. "Hold this just in case you need to reach one of us."

He kissed her quickly and then ran out the door.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason had just arrived before Patrick walked into the room. He looked around and then walked over to Gia.

"Gia?" He said as her eyes fluttered open.

"Patrick right?"

He smiled down at her. "Yes. How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy." She said as her eyes closed again.

Looking at the three of them, he walked past them and said, "Follow me."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny fidgeted as he waited for Patrick to say something.

"Before I start, I've already asked for a second opinion and gotten it. They agreed with my assessment. Gia has a brain hemorrhage."

Monica gasped.

"There is brain swelling and she has a medium sized hematoma which is placing pressure on her brain tissue. It's called a cerebral edema."

Jason was stunned. "What can you do for her?"

"I've already prescribed medicine but if it doesn't reduce the swelling, we might have to do brain surgery to relieve the pressure."

"What are the risks?" Johnny asked.

Patrick paused and Monica spoke up. "I won't lie to you Johnny. It would probably be fatal if left untreated. And any brain surgery is extremely dangerous. But, we're lucky to have Patrick in our corner. He's the best."

"Thank you Monica. Do you have any questions?"

Jason sighed. "Suppose she refuses the surgery?" He said knowing Gia too well.

"Then, if the swelling doesn't go down, the fluid can cause death or permanent brain damage."

Jason looked down. Fucking Carly. Gia didn't deserve this.

"If you have any more questions, just have Monica page me." Patrick said walking out of the small room.

Jason walked away too. He needed to get some air so he headed to the roof.

Johnny asked Monica to stay with Gia and he went after him.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason looked out over the city. "Damn Carly." He growled, slamming his fist on the railing.

Johnny walked up behind him but said nothing. He figured he'd give Jason some space. If he didn't want to talk then that was fine.

"How are we going to tell her?"

Johnny shook his head. "I don't know. She'll be devastated."

A long moment passed. "I'll do it. I feel like it should be me." Jason said softly.

"Okay. She'll probably wake up in an hour."

"I need to see Elizabeth first." He said walking back towards the door.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into the room and hugged Liz before sitting down. Laying his head on her leg, he just looked at her and she reached down and wiped a tear that had fallen down his face.

"Monica told me everything. It's horrible." She said softly.

"I have to tell her when she wakes up. How do you tell someone they might die?" He said closing his eyes.

"Oh Jason, I'm so sorry. Just be honest with her. Gia doesn't seem like the type of person you need to sugarcoat things for."

He opened back up his eyes. "She's not."

"Just be strong for her. We'll all get her through this."

"She might not make it."

"Then we will make whatever time she has left as joyful as possible. And we'll all be there for each other."

"I don't know what I did to deserve you. But I'm so thankful that you are in my life."

Elizabeth held open her arms. "Come here. You won't hurt me."

He stood up and hugged her and then kissed her softly. He had needed this so badly; to feel her.

"You should go talk to her. I'll say some prayers. And I'll be there for you when you are done."

He stood up and took a deep breath, trying to control his emotions. And then went to Gia's room to give her the grim news.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Monica met him in the hallway and walked him there. "They put an extra bed in the room for Johnny. You are exhausted. She's still asleep. You can lay right next to her and be there when she wakes up."

"Okay." He said softly.

They walked inside. Johnny was by the window. He nodded and Jason did so to as he climbed on the bed and turned on his side facing her. He closed his eyes; not falling asleep because he had so much on his mind.

About a half hour later, Gia opened her eyes and saw Jason and smiled. She watched him sleep and suddenly Jason felt her gaze and slowly opened his eyes.

"It's been a long time since I watched you sleep."

He slightly smiled. "I guess it has. How are you feeling?"

"Like my brain is about to explode."

She saw his jaw clench and she frowned. "What's wrong Jason? Did my results come back?"

"Yes." He said hoarsely.

"You're upset."

"I am because I hate seeing you in pain. You don't deserve this."

She blinked back her tears knowing it must be bad. "Will you tell me what's wrong?"

He swallowed and tried to gather his thoughts. Closing his eyes for a second, he took a deep and then opened them when Gia lightly touched his hand he had rested on the railing of her bed. "It's okay Jason, tell me."

"You had a brain hemorrhage and now you have a hematoma. That's what's causing your headaches. They gave you some medicine to try to reduce the swelling."

"And if it doesn't work." She said weakly.

"Then the only other option is brain surgery."

"And if that doesn't work?"

His jaw clenched and a tear flowed down his cheek.

When he started to speak, she held her hand up a little and shook it. "Please, don't say it."

"I'm sorry."

Gia grabbed his hand tightly as she started to cry. It was painful, but she couldn't hold it in any longer. And when her sobs got louder, Jason called for Johnny.

"Get Patrick." He said.

Johnny ran out of the room. Jason was scared that she was hurting herself too badly. "Gia, please you have to calm down."

"Why couldn't I just die in the crash? Why did god let me survive just to make me suffer? Am I that bad of a person?"

Patrick and Johnny had stopped in their tracks when they heard what she had said.

"You're not a bad person Gia. And I'm not sorry for being glad that you're alive. But I do feel horrible that you are in so much pain." He looked up at Patrick.

He walked towards them. "Gia, I'm going to do everything I can for you."

She started crying pretty hard again. Patrick called the nurse and had them bring in a sedative.

Johnny took a deep breath and walked up to the bed. He looked at her devilishly. "Your cranium was already big enough. How are you going to be able to lift it now? Maybe we should get you a bigger pillow."

She stopped crying and Gia's mouth dropped open. "Asshole."

Johnny grinned as Jason looked at him like he was crazy.

Gia looked over at Jason and saw the expression on his face and started to laugh. "Oww." She said as she laughed and cried at the same time.

Patrick shook his head. He certainly wasn't expecting Johnny to use that kind of tactic but if it worked.

She finally settled down and Johnny wiped her face for her. "I'm okay." She said softly. "I just need some time to process this."

Jason got up. "If you need anything, we'll all be here for you."

"I know and I really appreciate that."

"You sure you want me to leave you with this big lug?"

She smiled. "Yeah. I need to pay him back."

Jason smiled and squeezed her hand. "I'll come see you a little later."

"Tell Elizabeth I said hi."

"I will." He said leaving. "Unbelievable." He muttered as he walked out into the hallway, still in shocked by what Johnny had said. Maybe Johnny was good for her and he'd just have to suck it up. It was just hard because he and Johnny were best friends and that would mean Gia would have to be around a lot and he still felt a little awkward. And then he remembered how it felt to see Sonny and Carly together after he had found them at the penthouse. While the situations weren't exactly the same, it would still be a close friend of his involved with someone he was previously involved with. It just brought up bad memories. But, after seeing how Johnny had calmed her, he knew he wouldn't stand in the way. He couldn't; especially now.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth wiped her tears and chuckled when Jason told her what Johnny had said. "He's such a nut. But I think he's just what Gia needs right now. He'll make her laugh so she doesn't get depressed."

Jason nodded. "Yeah, I've already come to that conclusion."

"It will be a little weird for a while but that will go away. Are you sure you'll be able to handle it?"

"I've handled worse."

"How so?"

Jason explained his relationship with Sonny and Carly and how he had found them.

"Wow." She said processing it all. "Now I get it even more."

Leo walked into Elizabeth's room. "I have good news."

"We could really use some."

"You're doing really well and I think you can go home tomorrow."

Elizabeth and Jason grinned.

"You're wound is healing nicely but no strenuous activities for a while including sex." He said making Jason glare at him and Elizabeth blush.

"I'll see you in a week. Just make sure you change the bandages out twice a day until then. Try not to get it wet for at least two more days then you can take a shower."

Elizabeth nodded.

"A nurse will be in shortly to take you for a walk."

Jason smiled. "You ready to get out of here?"

"More than ready. It will be nice to sleep in your arms."

Jason sighed. "Really nice…"


	31. Chapter 31 - Honesty

A/N – Thanks for the comments. I responded at the end. Btw.

Chapter 31 - Honesty

About a half hour later, Liz was standing up and slowly walking. "Can we try to make it to Gia Campbell's room please?" She asked the nurse.

Jason was making a few phone calls to get some groceries and other things she might need at the penthouse.

"Sure. It's not far. But if you get too tired, I'll get a wheelchair."

When they finally made it to Gia's room, Liz was tired. The nurse sat her down and went to fetch a wheelchair for the way back.

Gia smiled. "It must be nice to be able to walk again."

Liz studied her for a moment and tried to keep her emotions in check. "I'm pretty tired from just a short walk, but it is nice to get out of bed."

"Thanks for being okay about Jason visiting me. It's still kind of weird between us but he has been really nice. It's more then I deserve."

"Gia, it's okay. We're all adults and you need people around you who care about you." Liz suddenly chuckled. "When you first showed up, I have to admit I was really intimidated."

Gia frowned. "Really?"

"You're a gorgeous model and you two had a history."

"Elizabeth you are so beautiful and Jason is crazy about you. He doesn't even remotely think of me that way anymore."

"I know he cares about me. And I'm glad that he's trying to be a friend to you."

Gia was quiet for a moment. "Do you love him?"

Liz let out a long sigh.

"I'm sorry if I'm being forward but why are you fighting your feelings for him?"

Liz was a little stunned by her question. "I…um….it was awkward between us for a while because my brother died because of a bomb meant for Jason and Francis was my only family left."

Gia's eyes grew big. "I'm so sorry for your loss." She said not realizing that Liz was in the same family situation she was in.

"Thank you. It was hard on me and it hasn't been that long since he's been gone. I hated Jason at first. I was so mad and angry. And then Jason was in an accident after I said horrible things to him and ended up in a coma."

"Damn." Gia said softly.

"Somehow, after all of that, we still found each other. So, we're kind of complicated."

"I understand. But take it from me, you never know when something bad is going to happen so maybe you should stop thinking about all of that and start concentrating on the present."

"I know. And to answer your question, yes I do love him." She said blushing. It was weird saying it out loud especially with Jason's ex.

Gia smiled. "Good. He deserves to be happy and so do you."

"What about you Gia?"

She wasn't sure what Liz was alluding to. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you think you deserve to be happy?"

She looked away. "I don't think that is in the cards for me now."

"Just look at what's right in front of you and let him in. Don't fight it. Just feel."

Gia looked up and Johnny walked into the room.

"My two favorite girls." He said smiling and walking towards them.

Liz smiled. "Hey Johnny. I missed you."

Johnny gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I missed you too. Did you walk here?"

"Yup. I won't be winning any races anytime soon, but I made it."

Gia smiled.

The nurse came back into the room. "Alright Ms. Corelli, your chariot awaits."

Johnny helped Liz stand up. She grabbed Gia's hand. "Stay strong." She said gently squeezing it.

"You too."

Liz got situated and waved before the nurse turned her around and wheeled her out of the room.

"You two looked like you were in a serious conversation."

"I guess. I think she was trying to play matchmaker."

"Really?"

"With us."

Johnny didn't say anything and sat down. "Us would be a little complicated."

"I know. You've been here for me a lot but I don't think there could be an us because let's face it, there's a high probability that I'm going to die. And that wouldn't be fair to you."

"And what if you weren't dying?" He said softly.

She stared at him for a moment wondering if he was even willing to go there. She had always liked Johnny and she knew he was a good guy. He was gorgeous and she loved his accent which he could turn on strong at a moment's notice. Not many people could make her laugh like he did. "What about Jason?"

"We've talked about it actually."

"Really?" She said with surprise.

"He feels it would be a little awkward but that he would deal with it."

Gia closed her eyes for a minute. It was her fault that things were awkward with Jason. "Johnny. Why would you even consider being more than friends? Do you feel sorry for me?"

Angriness flashed in his eyes. "I would never be with anyone because I felt sorry for them. Gia, if I like you it's because of who you are not the circumstances you're in right now. It would definitely not be out of pity. Let's start the conversation over. We're friends first and I want you to still lean on me. If something happens more than that, then we'll both be open to it. Nothing will be forced or premeditated. Can you live with that?"

She smiled. "Yes."

Johnny smiled. "Good. I'm going to kiss you on your giant cranium now." He said standing up and kissing her forehead as she smiled.

"I can't believe that you keep insulting my head."

"I'm not the one whose head weighs a ton. Open your mouth." He said taking a small piece of foil out of his pocket. "I smuggled something in for you."

Gia opened her mouth and Johnny put the small piece of chocolate on her tongue.

"Oh my God, my favorite. You remembered." She said savoring the flavor.

"I did. And I thought you deserved a treat, even if your brain is ginormous now."

She chuckled. "Someday, I'm going to get you back."

Johnny smiled. He really hoped that she'd get the chance. He really did.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth settled back into her bed and Jason walked in. "How was your walk?"

"It was exhausting but wonderful at the same time." She said with a smile.

Jason kissed her softly and sat down.

"I walked to Gia's room."

Jason nodded but didn't say anything.

"We had a long talk about you and Johnny."

"I'm scared to ask."

"It wasn't anything bad. She pretty much told me that I shouldn't pull away from you and go for it and I told her that she should see where it goes with Johnny."

"I see."

"Are you mad?"

"No. It's just…."

"Weird?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess we all are just going to have to try and put the past behind us."

"I know. I will try." He would do anything for Elizabeth.

She sucked in a breath and moved over and then patted the bed. Jason smirked and kicked off his boots and carefully climbed onto the bed and laid his head on her shoulder.

"This feels so nice." She said as she played with his hair.

"Mmmm." Jason said as she scratched his scalp.

She felt Jason's breathing shift gradually. "Jason?" She asked. When he didn't respond she smiled. "I love you. I'm not sure why I'm so afraid to tell you. But I do. You make me so happy. For so long I didn't want anyone in my life and then there was you. With your beautiful eyes and heart and I am a goner."

Jason snuggled into her a little more and she kissed the top of his head. She couldn't wait to make love to him again.

A/N - Blackberry959 – I respectfully disagree with you (well we kind of agree and disagree lol). Jason and Gia were in love it wasn't like they casually dated. In my life and if my best friend was getting close to my ex girlfriend who I was serious about, we would certainly have that convo. Johnny was just supposed to guard Gia. Jason has a right to be shocked they are getting close and feel weird about it. She hasn't even been back in town long. Of course they can do what they want. But, he has every right to confront his friend about it before anything happens. I actually think it says a lot about their friendship that they don't want anything to ruin it. So I guess we'll have to agree to disagree on Jason's right to initiate the convo. Lol.

Virgy15 – lol at psychotic ref. I agree with everything you said.

Guest re: Jason being in love with Liz – Agree


	32. Chapter 32 – Home

A/N Thanks for the reviews – Guest – I don't see a lot of people being confused. It was clear who Jason wanted. As I said, Liz is going home. There were a lot of really good things I was trying to accomplish with the hospital/Gia storyline. Liz finally let go of her insecurities and admitted that she loved Jason. It solidified their bond, created a new couple, got Carly tossed in jail, showed how deep the friendship is between Jason/Johnny, started a friendship with Liz/Gia, and brought Monica into Jason's orbit again. If you didn't like it then fine, but other people did. Moving on…..

Chapter 32 – Home

Elizabeth woke up with a smile on her face. She was going home. Jason had gotten up early and went to the penthouse to take a shower and make sure they had everything they needed.

Monica walked into her room. "Good morning."

Elizabeth smiled. "It is. I actually will get to sleep in a real bed tonight and not have someone wake me up every 4 hours."

Monica smiled. "I actually used my clout to get you released before lunch."

Elizabeth grinned. "If you're trying to win me over, then mission accomplished."

"If you guys need anything, even a home cooked meal, you just let me know."

Jason smiled from the doorway and Monica turned when Elizabeth smiled back.

"Monica got me released before lunch."

"Good, I'll let the guards know." Jason said walking towards them. "And thanks for everything."

Monica nodded. "I better start my rounds."

Jason gave Liz a hug and quick kiss. "I brought you something comfortable to wear."

"Thank you."

"Any requests for lunch?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment. "Can you just make me chocolate chip pancakes?"

Jason smiled. "Of course."

A nurse walked in, "Okay, one last lap."

The nurse untangled her cords and put some socks on her feet. She slid down onto the floor and began to walk slowly, grinning widely.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

**New York City**

"Are you sure that you want to keep pursuing this?" The man asked the woman sitting across from him.

"Oh, I'm far from being done."

"The Towers are really secure. Getting in there is going to be daunting."

"I have another plan. Sonny needs to pay. If I take out Jason first, Sonny is more vulnerable. And Jason needs to pay for shooting me. Up until now, I wanted to take out people Jason cared about and torture him for a while. However, that hasn't worked. It's like they have nine lives or something. Even that bitch Carly fucked everything up. It's time to get serious."

"You know how I feel about Jason. I would pay you to be the one who puts a bullet between his eyes." He said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Who knows, maybe I'll give you the chance. We just need several things to implode at once. Jason won't know whether he's coming or going. But I have a feeling that I know who he will choose to save, and that will be his downfall."

They held up their glasses.

"To our success and the death of Corinthos/Morgan."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason opened the penthouse door and Elizabeth walked inside.

"Surprise!" Brenda and Felix yelled.

Elizabeth grinned. "I missed you guys so much."

Brenda gave her a hug and kiss. "Come sit down. You must be tired."

"I feel like I'm completely out of shape." Elizabeth said sitting down carefully.

Felix made sure she was comfortable. "From here on out, your wish is my command."

Elizabeth grinned. "Thank you Felix."

"And we have a really big surprise." Brenda announced.

Siobhan came from around the corner and Elizabeth squealed. "Oh my God." She said as Siobhan gave her a big hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too! I thought it was about time I came back."

"Look what happens when you leave me alone." Liz said smiling.

Jason watched them for a minute and then Brenda waved him towards the kitchen.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Do you think it's safe for me to go back to Paris?"

Jason sighed. "I'd prefer that you didn't. I don't think the danger is finished."

"I'm just going stir crazy here."

"I understand and I can't make you stay. But, I would worry about you."

Brenda smiled. "Don't get all mushy on me."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I don't do mushy."

"You do, but only for a certain beautiful blue-eyed brunette."

Jason smiled.

"I'll hang out a few more days and then we'll talk again. That way, Felix and I can help out with Elizabeth." Brenda said.

Jason nodded. "That sounds reasonable."

"How's Gia?"

"She's hanging in there."

There was a knock on the door and Sonny walked inside. "Hey." He said smiling.

Elizabeth smiled. "Hi."

He handed a bag to Jason. "That is your lunch."

Elizabeth's eyes grew big. "I was just going to have chocolate chip pancakes but I'll save that for tomorrow morning."

"You won't regret it." He said following Jason to the kitchen.

"She looks a lot better." Sonny said as he watched Jason put the groceries away.

"She does."

"Listen, Stan thinks he might have a lead."

Jason was surprised. "Really?"

"He was able to track the incendiary device and I sent a few men to detain the seller."

"Good, it would take a lot of pressure off if we could identify who's trying to kill me."

They walked back into the room and Sonny stopped in his tracks. Brenda had just sneaked a quick kiss with Sean and it literally took the wind out of Sonny.

Jason grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the kitchen. "Are you alright?"

Sonny didn't say anything. Someone else had just kissed HIS Brenda. His fists clenched and he shut his eyes.

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. This drama was far from what Liz needed right now. "Sonny, I honestly had no idea those two were together."

"It's not your fault Jason. You're not Brenda's keeper. It's just that I still want her and I just can't seem to let her go." He said grasping the back of a chair. He gripped it tightly as Jason watched him struggle to get himself under control.

"Do you want me to ask everyone to leave?"

He nodded yes.

Jason walked back into the other room. "Alright guys, I need to feed Elizabeth and then she needs to rest."

"Jason…" Elizabeth started to say but as she looked up at him, she could tell something was wrong.

Brenda walked over to her and kissed her on the head. "Jason is right. I'll come over later and we'll talk." She said as she wiggled her eyebrows causing Elizabeth to laugh.

She watched Brenda and Felix leave.

"Siobhan, you can stay. I just needed to get them out of here."

She looked at Elizabeth who was just as confused.

"What the hell was that about?"

Elizabeth scrunched her brow. "I don't know."

Siobhan shrugged. "Since you're staying here, do you mind if I go down to your apartment and crash?"

Elizabeth smiled. "No, that would be fine. But you're more than welcome to stay here."

"That's okay. I still have the key."

"No wild parties. I'll know." Elizabeth called out.

Siobhan laughed. "I'll try to contain myself."

Jason walked out. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go stay downstairs."

"You'll need a guard."

Siobhan frowned. "Jason, do you really think that's necessary?"

"Humor me." He said texting Milo.

She sighed. "Fine."

"Cooper is outside. He'll walk you down."

Sonny came out of the kitchen. "We still need to talk Jason."

"I know, but we can do it later. Just swing by around 4:00."

Sonny nodded. "Elizabeth, get some rest and I'll see you later."

Jason sat down next to her. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, even better now that your arm is around me."

Jason smiled.

"What's going on with Sonny?"

"Bad timing."

She stared blankly at him.

"Brenda."

"Oh." She said laying her head down on his side. "He must have caught a glimpse of the kiss."

"Yeah, I thought it was safer if I cleared everyone out and avoided a scene."

"It's never a dull moment in Port Charles."

"That's unfortunately true."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Two days later, Elizabeth stepped under the warm water in the shower and let out a groan. It felt so good to step under the water and feel more normal. Not that she was complaining about the sponge baths that Jason had given her, but she was tired of having to depend so much on everyone.

Since Francis had died, her life had been absolutely crazy. But strangely enough, even after getting shot, she felt more at peace then she had in a very long time.

Stepping out of the shower she carefully dried off and put on some pajama bottoms and a top.

Jason opened the door and she smiled at him. "I told you that I could do it myself."

"You did."

"You sound disappointed."

"Maybe I like taking care of you."

Elizabeth grinned and then pretended to feel faint.

Jason picked her up as he chuckled. "Come on drama queen." He said carrying her through the bedroom and downstairs. He sat down on the couch with her still in his arms.

Elizabeth kissed him softly and pulled back. "Why the serious face?" He asked.

"Elizabeth, there's something I need to tell you."

The door flew open and Brenda and Felix walked inside laughing.

Jason and Elizabeth glared at them and they both stopped in their tracks and made really funny faces and backed out which made Liz chuckle.

"You were saying." She asked.

Jason crushed his lips against hers and kissed her hungrily. Stopping for a moment, he took a deep breath. "Elizabeth, I want to tell you that I love you." He said softly as he gazed into her eyes.

"Jason…" She said barely above a whisper. She nipped at his lips and then slid her tongue into his mouth kissing him passionately. Jason moaned into her mouth right before she pulled back. "I love you too." She said emotionally. "So much. Thank you for loving me."

They kissed again until they both had to come up for air.

"When we see Leo, if he doesn't lift the no sex ban, I might have to put a hit out on him."

Liz smiled. "I was just thinking of paying him off."

"That just seems a little too easy. If I have to suffer, then so does he."

"I could just bat my eyes at him."

She demonstrated for effect.

"Those are mine. You're mine. Doing that would assure his death."

Elizabeth chuckled. "You're such a big bad enforcer."

Jason's eyes narrowed and he kissed his way to her ear. "I am big. And I am bad." He stopped to lick her earlobe and suck on her neck. "In a few days, I'm going to show you just how bad I can be. So consider yourself warned Elizabeth Corelli." He said huskily as his tongue flitted out as he kissed his way down her face to her lips. Elizabeth groaned as their tongues entwined. She didn't know if she could wait.


	33. Chapter 33 – Getting Back on Track

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! lol Guest re: cavities! Keep guessing on the female guys. The male is revealed in this chapter.

Chapter 33 – Getting Back on Track

There was one thing that Elizabeth loved more than waking up in Jason's arms. It was opening her eyes and seeing his dreamy cerulean eyes staring back at her. There was something so sexy about the fact that he liked to watch her sleep, until she momentarily thought about the fact that maybe he had seen her drool. And like a needle scratching across a record her demeanor changed and Jason frowned.

"What's wrong?"

Liz giggled. "Nothing, I just have a ridiculous imagination."

Jason smirked. "Do I even want to know?"

She carefully sat up to give her body time to adjust. "Trust me, you don't. What are you doing today?"

"I have a meeting with Sonny and Stan. Other than that, I'm yours."

Elizabeth smiled. "Sounds good."

She got up and went to the bathroom. The last couple of days had been nice. She was liked Jason's nurturing side. It reminded her of how Francis used to dote on her when she was sick. "Francis." She whispered. Leaning on the counter, she wondered what he would think of her being with Jason. He always wanted her safe and away from his life, and here she was knee deep in it. Looking into the mirror she splashed some cold water on her face and then dried it. The summer seemed to be going by fast and she didn't even want to think about the fact that she was expected to go back to Paris in the fall. There was so much to do and even though Siobhan was now in Port Charles and would help her stay on schedule, just the thought of it was exhausting her.

"Elizabeth?" Jason asked checking on her.

"I'm fine." She called out.

He pushed open the door and looked at her. "You sure?"

"Yeah, just thinking about all the things I need to do."

Pulling her into his arms, he rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. "Can I help you with anything?"

"No, I have drawings to do to prepare for the fall fashion line."

"You don't sound too thrilled about it."

"I love my work but I just haven't been inspired since Francis left."

Why did I just say left, she asked herself; mentally chastising her choice of words. It made it sound like he willing went somewhere never to return.

Jason tipped her chin up. "Talk to me?"

"I don't know why but I've just been thinking about Francis a lot today. Maybe I'm just sad."

"Why don't you get in the shower and I'll make you some pancakes."

Elizabeth smiled. "Okay, but that's the last time this week. I'll never fit into my couture dresses if you keep this up."

Jason smiled. "I prefer you out of them anyway."

"Go make my pancakes." She said pushing him out of the bathroom as Jason laughed and retreated.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Stan walked into the penthouse. "Hi."

Jason looked up from his paperwork. "Hey Stan, what's going on?"

"I just got back from the island. Whoever took out the surveillance in the casino really knew what they were doing. I took a couple of days, but I replaced everything and checked all the wiring."

"So the glitch was fixed?"

"Yeah. I trained a few guys before I left so they knew how to operate it properly."

Jason nodded. "Good job. What else do you have for me?"

"The guy who sold the bomb has had numerous meetings in the last 6 months with one of your sworn presumed dead enemies. You're not going to believe this."

Jason's eyes narrowed as he took the envelope out of Stan's hands. He opened it and looked at a few pictures. "Son of a bitch. He is still alive."

Stan nodded. "I'm afraid so. It's crazy, but somehow he lived under the radar for the last few years."

"Damn." Jason said throwing them back down onto the table.

"I have been unable to locate him thus far, but I promise you that I'm not going to stop until I figure out where he is hiding."

Jason sighed. "Thank you Stan. I'll call you later, okay?"

Stan nodded and left as Jason called Sonny.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny walked into the penthouse. "What's going on?"

"Stan made a huge discovery." He said handing Sonny the pictures."

"Damn." He said as he clenched his jaw and thumbed through them.

"I wouldn't put it past him to try and get revenge." Jason said softly.

"You did fill his house full of bullets. I figured when there was no body found and blood that didn't match his, that he was gone."

Jason nodded. "I can't see him getting all pissy over some bullet holes."

"It was always about revenge with him."

"But, if I didn't kill him or injure him, then why is he back?"

Sonny rubbed his neck and let out a long breath. "I don't know. He still hates me for Brenda because of Luis and then there's Carly."

"True. But then why go after me?"

Sonny sat down. "Nothing is adding up Jason."

"Stan is still on it and Cody is questioning the arms dealer."

"He's pretty good. You think if Liz stays here, that he'll stay?"

"I don't know. It has to be pretty boring in Paris. I'll feel him out."

"This could get really dangerous."

"Brenda wants to go back."

Sonny nodded. "Maybe it's for the best. As long as she has a good security team, she should be fine."

Jason nodded. "We'll see. I'd never forgive myself if I let her go and then something happened."

"Me either."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Brenda handed Siobhan a bottled water. "What about gold and burnt sienna." She said looking at the dress sketch and swatches the other woman held.

Liz squished her face up. "Um, maybe."

Felix walked over. "I don't know. That's kind of last season."

Brenda smacked his arm. "It is not."

Siobhan chuckled. "It kind of is."

Brenda glared at her. "We have a show at the end of September. I might need to go back soon. Someone has to supervise our employees."

Elizabeth nodded. "I know. Do you think if I stayed here that we could still get everything done that we need to for the show?"

Brenda smirked. "I think so. We could do webcasts for meetings and you can scan in your sketches."

She loved that Elizabeth didn't want to leave Jason.

Liz moved too fast to grab another pad that was on the floor, forgetting her side still hurt and she grimaced. Sean was right by her side. "You need to be more careful." He said softly.

"Thanks. I know. Sometimes, I forget about it until it's too late."

Liz tried to catch her breath.

"Do you need me to go get Jason?" Brenda asked.

"No, but maybe I should go lay down for a while." She said trying to cover up how much pain she was in. Her side felt like it was burning and pain was radiating to her back.

Sean easily picked her up. "Brenda, get the door for me."

She ran ahead and opened it and then Enzo opened the other one. Jason and Sonny looked up.

"Elizabeth?" He asked as Sean walked towards the couch.

"She's in pain." Sean said carefully sitting her down.

Jason kneeled in front of her. "What happened?"

"I just forgot and reached to fast. But, I'll be fine. It will die down."

Jason looked up and glared at Brenda.

"Don't look at me." She said turning and going back across the hall.

Sean stayed for a moment.

"Sean, there's some medicine on the nightstand in my room. It's up the stairs, first door on the left."

Sean nodded and went to retrieve it.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your meeting."

Jason looked up at Sonny. "It's okay. I can talk to Sonny after I finish with you."

"That's right Elizabeth, it's fine. Jason, I'll call you later." He said leaving.

Sean came back down and handed him the pills and a bottle of water that was sitting next to them.

"Thanks ." Jason said taking it from him.

Liz took one and tried to relax.

"If you need anything, let me know." Sean said before exiting the room.

"You need to be more careful." Jason said quietly.

"Can you hold me?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

She let out a sharp breath. "You won't."

Sitting next to her, he let her lay into his side and he held her hand, rubbing soft circles on the back with his thumb. "Just relax Elizabeth. " He said softly as she closed her eyes; waiting for the drugs to kick in. She didn't like taking them but the pain had taken her breath away.

Jason closed his eyes too and thought about the conversation he had with Sonny. If it was true and Lorenzo was alive and back in town, he knew they would all have to be on alert. The last time they had underestimated him, it had cost Sonny a lot.


	34. Chapter 34 - Motives

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I will not reveal the woman's identity until the dramatic confrontation. I'm re-writing her back story a little bit though. So, while there's clues in what I'm writing, a lot of it will be of no help in assisting you in guessing her identity because it's brand new info. Usually I don't combine Lo with Brenda it's Luis with Brenda, so don't feel bad for not thinking of him.

Chapter 34 - Motives

Lorenzo stared at the woman sitting across from him. Her thirst for revenge was stronger than anyone he'd ever met.

She had been in a coma for 3 years and fought her way back. Physically, she was healthy but emotionally, she was a train wreck. Her moods would shift quickly and her anger was legendary with his men. But underneath all of it was a vulnerability that always tugged at him. He wished that he had never involved her from the start. She would have been none the wiser about her genetic ties and probably lived a better life. Instead, he had dragged her into the violence that permeating his world and propelled her into the path of a ticking time bomb named Sonny Corinthos. Of course, their insidious plot was what caused the man to implode. But considering what it had cost her, Lorenzo did feel guilty. He had a conscious. Of course, it didn't rear it's pathetic head too often. But in her case, he had to admit that he had a little crush on the woman; unstable as she may be. She was pretty and when she wasn't waxing poetically about killing his two least favorite people, she was quite vibrant and stimulating.

Catching his gaze, she smirked. "See something you like Lo?"

He smiled but didn't answer.

Lorenzo was kind of an enigma to her. He let her see what he wanted her to see. Some of her memories were sketchy and he had filled in the blanks. She wasn't stupid and understood that in some ways he was using her. But she had a lot to be grateful for. He had taken care of her and nursed her back to health and then proceeded to train her like he would an enforcer. And when they both had felt like she was ready to be unleashed on the Corinthos/Morgan organization, they began to weave an intricate web of revenge. They didn't love each other in a classic sense but there was a lot of lust and respect between them. It was a mutually beneficial relationship and soon all of their plans would come to their fruition.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Several days had passed and it was time for Elizabeth's checkup.

Leo smiled. "It's good to see you. How have you been?"

"I'm good. The area is still a little tender. But, I feel like I have more energy."

"Well, let me have a look."

Under Jason's watchful eye, Leo gently checked her torso. "It's looking really good."

Elizabeth smiled. "So, I can run a marathon next week right?"

Leo chuckled. "Let me know how that goes. You can take a bath now and I lift all other restrictions."

Jason smirked.

"I still want you to be careful and not overdo it. Your body suffered a trauma and it's still healing from it."

"I promise I won't be too bad."

Leo smiled and held out his hand. "Good. Hopefully, you won't have to see me under this roof anytime soon."

Liz shook his hand. "Thank you Dr. Leo."

"You're very welcome." He said walking out.

Liz clapped her hands. "Yea…"

Jason grinned. "That's double yea for me." He said walking over to her with lust in his eyes.

She reached up and pulled him towards her and ravaged her mouth.

"Mmmmm." He moaned. "We're going to have to be really careful still."

"I know. I trust you."

He looked at her mischievously.

"What?" She asked as she bit her lip.

"You tend to make me lose all focus and control."

His voice was low and sultry and Elizabeth wanted to just lick and suck whatever she could get her mouth on. "I think we need to take this home."

"No." Jason said giving her a soft peck. "I had something else in mind."

She sucked on his bottom lip and then gave him a quick kiss. "What?"

"I'm taking you some place where we can't be interrupted."

She grinned. "Sounds like you've been planning this for a while?"

"I have. I had to think of something while I was taking all those cold showers after you teased me."

Laughing, Liz got down off the bed and pointed. "Perhaps you can help me back into my top."

"I do like you without it." He said brushing his thumb against the lacy material on her bra."

Elizabeth felt a jolt go through her body as it flicked across her nipple. "The sooner you get me into it, the quicker you can get me out of it later."

He smiled and grabbed her shirt and put it on her. Every time he fastened a button, he punctuated it with a kiss. "Let's get out of here before I can't control myself any longer."

Liz nodded thinking he seemed to get sexier every time she looked at him.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Patrick walked into Gia's room. "I have your test results."

Johnny grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

"The hematoma is actually shrinking."

Gia's mouth dropped open. "Really?"

Patrick smiled. "Really. If it keeps moving in that direction, you won't need the surgery."

Gia smiled. "That's great news."

Johnny was uncharacteristically quiet as Gia and Patrick chatted about her recovery and what was to be expected.

It wasn't until after Patrick had left that Gia addressed him. "What have you done with Johnny?"

He looked up at her. "You're going to be okay." He said emotionally.

"That is okay with you right?" She said looking at him confused.

He nodded yes. "Very okay."

He got up and turned away so she couldn't see the tears of relief that were now clouding his eyes.

"Johnny." She said softly. "Please talk to me."

Getting himself under control, he sat back down and grabbed her hand again. "I'm sorry. I didn't expect it to hit me like that."

"It's okay." She said softly.

Bottom line is that he had shocked the hell out of her. When all the other results had come back, he'd let her get upset and then say something witty to make her laugh. Seeing him emotional was the last thing that she had expected. But then, she opened her mouth and out came something stupid.

"Johnny, I know my condition is a lot for you to handle. If you want to back away, I understand."

He looked up at her and scowled. "Seriously Gia? You need to get it through that thick skull of yours that I am in this for the duration. I am emotional because I have prayed every night that you would be okay; that you'd be spared. I bargained and begged to a God that I don't even think exists because I care about you. There is not an ounce of regret inside of me when it comes to you." He said loudly.

Gia gasped. "I'm sorry…..I…."

Her words were drowned out by Johnny's lips crashing down upon them. The kiss was gentle and short but showed his intentions. He pulled away slightly. "We're not having this conversation again. Is that clear?" He said firmly.

Gia looked into his eyes and almost melted. He was beyond sexy in that moment. "Yes Johnny." She said breathlessly.

"Good." He said giving her another quick peck. "Now, what do you want for dinner?"

"Uh, you pick." She said softly as she watched him think. Biting her lip, she took everything he had said in and then smiled. It was their first disagreement and first kiss and she would never forget it.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly sat on the bunk in her cell running her fingers through her hair and cursing under her breath. How could Jason leave her there to rot? She thought to herself as she rocked her body to and fro.

"Hey there blondie."

Carly looked up at a very big and tough looking woman. "Who are you?"

"Your worse fucking nightmare bitch." She said smirking.

"Fuck you." Carly said with emphasis.

Again she was met with a smirk. "Jason says hi."

Carly jumped up and moved to the bars. "You talked to Jason?"

"He sent me a message."

"Why would Jason talk to someone like you?"

The woman started to laugh. "Because he wants me to make you my bitch."

Carly's eyes grew big. "Do you know who I am?"

The woman frowned. "Did you not hear me? You are my bitch. That is how I will address you from now on and you will do whatever I ask you to do."

"And if I don't?" Carly said with a small amount of defiance.

The woman's glare almost put Jason's to shame. "Then when I finish ripping out all of your hair, strand by dyed strand, I will fuck your face up so badly, no one will recognize you ever again. Your choice."

Carly's eyes filled up with tears.

"What is your name?" The woman barked.

Carly looked down at the floor and took a deep breath. "Bitch." She said softly.

"I can't hear you bitch. What did you say?"

Looking up at the woman she held her head up and yelled. "Bitch."

"I would lose the attitude if I were you and address me with a smile from now on." The woman said smirking. "I'll be back to get you in a bit."

Carly watched her walk away and finally let the tears flow down her face. Her trial wasn't for another month and she prayed that somehow she'd be found not guilty. It was finally starting to seep in that Jason wanted nothing to do with her and that he wanted to humiliate her. Wiping the tears away she took a deep breath and gave herself a pep talk.


	35. Chapter 35 - Getaway

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Guest – It's definitely not made up. I just filled in her background to my liking. Glad you guys are enjoying it!

Chapter 35 - Getaway

Jason opened the door to the safe house and they walked inside.

"I love it." Liz said as her eyes traveled around the room.

"This place is off the grid. So, I'm going to consider it our place. We can come here whenever you want." He said following her as she walked around and explored. She looked out of the kitchen window and smiled as a deer appeared all the while very much aware of the closeness of their bodies.

"I don't know why I feel a little nervous." Elizabeth said. It was more excitement if anything but she was a little bit nervous about her pain threshold. She wasn't all the way healed but she wanted him so badly.

Jason wrapped his arms around her. "I promise that I'll be gentle. But, if you need me to stop you just have to say so."

"Okay." She said softly.

Turning around, they stared up at each other for a moment until they both smiled and Jason leaned down and kissed her; brushing his lips against hers and then kissing her more firmly a few more times.

He pulled back and grabbed her hand and led her upstairs where they started to undress. Jason carefully removed her clothes and then kissed her again; savoring how good she tasted. Liz hungrily watched him get undressed. He loved how she looked at him when her eyes were full of want.

She pushed herself further back onto the bed and Jason laid down beside her. He slowly ran his fingers over her chest and stomach and then kissed her deeply. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he hovered above her sensuously plundering her mouth. And then slowly he nibbled and laid wet kisses on her neck and made his way to her nipple; teasing it and sucking on it until Elizabeth gasped out his name. Her body was hot for him and keeping still was harder than she had thought it would be. She wanted to arch her back and move into him but she couldn't.

Starting to sense her frustration, he moved his body closer so she could feel him against her and explore. When her hand touched his straining erection, Jason's body jerked and he moaned into her mouth. Stroking him up and down, his hips began to thrust forward and Jason's breath started to get more shallow. His fingers found her clit and Elizabeth breathed out his name which made him shiver. She was so wet for him. "Elizabeth." He said slowly; knowing that he couldn't hold on much longer. He stopped her hand and moved between her legs and as he sunk himself into her hot channel, Elizabeth let out a loud noise. Jason used long slow strokes so he didn't jar her so much. He adjusted his angle and Liz cried out, "Yes." And when he knew they both were close, he reached down and touched her clit and Liz screamed out his name as her body shuddered and Jason filled her up as he pumped a few more times.

He eased himself out of her and carefully laid next to her laying his head on her shoulder.

"That was beautiful Jason." She said softly.

"I didn't hurt you?"

"It was fine."

He pulled back and looked at her. "Liar."

She grinned. "It hurt a little when I came but it was worth it."

He laid back down and cuddled into her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day, they left their new getaway and went back to reality. They had been home an hour when Johnny knocked on the door. He heard Jason yell and then a few seconds later the door flew open.

"Hey." Jason said surprised to see him.

Johnny walked inside. "How's Liz?"

"She's doing just fine." Jason said smiling as he thought about the night before.

They sat on the couch. "What's going on? How's Gia?" Jason asked.

"Good actually, we got some great news."

"Really?"

Johnny nodded. "The hematoma is actually shrinking. So, she won't have to have surgery. The swelling in her body is going down so they are hoping that in a few days she'll start getting the feeling back in her legs."

Jason smiled. "That's great news."

Johnny smiled but Jason could tell that he was nervous. He hadn't decided yet if he wanted to make Johnny squirm or let him off the hook.

"So Jason, there is something I want to talk to you about."

Jason nodded. "I wanted to talk to you too."

"Really?"

"Yup. I just wanted you to know that for now, we're going to make you Gia's primary guard and depending on what is going on, we can add more guards if necessary."

"Thanks Jason. I know that I was supposed to be helping with the new recruits."

"It's okay Johnny. I have that covered."

The truth is that he would prefer that Johnny not be a guard because he was one of his best men. And after this whole crisis was over, he wanted to make Johnny his second. So, they'd have to assign someone else to be Gia's guard if she stayed in town. But for now, Johnny was where he should be.

Johnny cleared his throat as Jason tried not to smirk. He stood up and walked across from Jason just in case which made Jason bite his lip hard not to laugh. Johnny usually was so cool under pressure. It amused Jason that he looked like he was about to come out of his skin.

"What I want to say is….." Johnny paused and lost all train of thought when he looked up at Jason who was giving him his best enforcer glare.

Neither man spoke at first; finally Jason cleared his throat. "Johnny, you don't have to ask. You have my blessing."

Johnny blinked a few times. "But you don't know what I was going to say?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "There is only one reason you'd be this off of your game in front of me and her name is Gia. I will deal with it. I suppose the more we're all around each other the easier it will get."

Johnny nodded. "Thanks man. I know this pretty much breaks the man code."

Jason chuckled. "You have a problem with rules anyway. It's why we get along so well."

Johnny smiled. "True."

"Johnny O'Brien thinking about settling down…."

"Crazy isn't it? I guess it's about time."

"So, she's going to stay in town?"

"I hope so. We haven't really talked about it. We'll have to have that conversation of course especially now that we don't have the surgery hanging over her heads."

"All I can tell you is to be honest and when it's her turn to talk really listen to her even if you don't agree. If you don't, you won't really hear where she's coming from and understand why she feels the way she does."

Jason's listening skills were always something that Johnny admired. "You're great at that but I suck at it."

"Let her know that too so that way she knows she needs to really say what she means. Communication is important."

Johnny chuckled. "I feel like we're a couple of chicks right now."

Jason laughed. "Speak for yourself. There is nothing girlie about me. You on the other hand….."

"Hey watch it. I feel like I need to go do something manly now." Johnny said walking towards the door. "Maybe I'll go intimidate a few of the new recruits on my way back or break some things."

Jason smiled and followed him. "Whatever you need to do Joanie, I mean Johnny."

Johnny glared at him. "I'm not the one who has highlights in my hair."

Jason glared back. "That's from the sun."

"Sun my ass."

"I'm not the one who has had a manicure."

Johnny made a noise. "I only did it because the chick was hot."

"You came back with pink on your nails."

"It wasn't pink, it was flesh color. And it was worth it. The noises that chick made…."

Both men chuckled and then heard someone clear their throat.

Jason stepped back, still holding the door and Liz was standing there with her arms crossed glaring at them.

"Uh, I guess you heard that?"

She nodded yes and then both men looked at each other then back at her. Liz started laughing as they both glared at her.

"Later man." Johnny said walking away.

Jason closed the door and turned towards her. "Were you eavesdropping Ms. Corelli?"

"Who me? No, I can't help it if you two ladies were so carried away with your conversation that you didn't hear or feel me walk up behind you."

Jason shook his head. "You seemed to think that I was 100% manly last night."

She grinned and stepped into his arms. "Oh you were, such a manly man. By the way, I like your bromance with Johnny."

Jason looked confused. "That doesn't sound very manly."

Elizabeth laughed. "It just means you have a close relationship."

Jason flashed back to the prior night again. His eyes flickered with lust. "Speaking of close, perhaps I can prove how manly I am right now."

Before she could respond, he was kissing her passionately.

"Your tongue should be illegal." She said trying to catch her breath.

"Maybe it is." He said kissing her again.

Elizabeth moaned and Jason picked her up and carried her upstairs where he showed her just how manly he could be.


	36. Chapter 36 - Partners

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Glad you guys liked the bromance. Time for another one.

Chapter 36 - Partners

Brenda sat down next to Elizabeth on the couch. "I'm going back to Paris in a few days."

"You are?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I can't afford to pay Felix to sit around and stare at Enzo all day."

Elizabeth grinned.

"And, I need to get back to my work. It's my passion."

"I understand."

"Look, I don't expect that you'll want to come back there permanently. You could work from here and fly over for different shows. We can make it work."

"I haven't really decided what I'm going to do to be honest."

"Well, you don't have to make a permanent decision now but I know that you should stay and spend time with Jason. You have done nothing but work for the last 5 years. If anyone deserves some happiness and some time to herself, it's you."

Liz smiled. "Thank you Brenda." She said hugging her.

Elizabeth loved her work and teaching. It had been her life force and she had every intention of continuing. What she hadn't anticipated was Jason. For the first time in her life, she was truly in love. He filled her thoughts and she just couldn't leave him. But she also had commitments to Brenda that she intended on keeping.

"It's the least I could do. Me and Dirk go way back."

Elizabeth laughed. "How's it going with Sean?"

Brenda smirked. "He is delicious. I'm serious. I just can't get enough of him."

It was something Brenda had never expected but she was falling in love with Sean. She wasn't used to someone being so good to her. Sonny had his moments. Their relationship hadn't been all that bad. But, they fought a lot and Sonny was controlling which then made Brenda want to be controlling. Sean was teaching her to go with the flow and just enjoy each other. There was no heavy handedness there and Brenda was captivated by it all. It was a little hard to get used to but it was so much more rewarding.

"I'm happy for you."

"God knows I waited long enough for him."

"I feel the same way about Jason."

"I'm going to miss you Elizabeth. I don't have a lot of female friends but I just wanted you to know how much I value your friendship."

"I'll only be a phone call away."

Brenda smiled. "I know."

Jason walked into the penthouse. "Hey."

Brenda stood up. "I was just telling Elizabeth that I'm heading back in a few days."

"Does Sean have all of your security set up?"

Brenda nodded. "Yup. We're good to go."

"You know if you ever need anything."

Brenda smiled and gave him a hug. "Thank you Jason."

Liz smiled watching them. She enjoyed their banter but she enjoyed it even more when they let her see their genuine friendship.

Felix walked into the room. "Jason, we are going shopping. I'm not going back to Paris until I know that you are properly accessorized."

Jason's face fell and he just stared at Felix blankly.

"I figured we could hit a few couture shops, get you a few suits."

Liz put her hand over her mouth to try and stop herself from laughing.

"Um…Felix…" Jason started to say.

"Don't worry boo. I got this. You have to look good for my girl. There will be appearances and cameras. And while you do look delicious in black, you look great in blue as well."

"But…."

"No buts, meet me downstairs in 10. Later ladies." He said walking back out before Jason got a chance to object.

He looked over at Elizabeth who was now crying from laughing. Brenda had a wicked grin on her face.

"Fix this." Jason said quietly.

Elizabeth walked over to him still chuckling. "Oh come on, do this for Felix. It's like his dream. Please?"

Siobhan walked into the room. "What's going on?"

"Felix is taking Jason shopping." Brenda said smiling.

Siobhan grinned. "Can I go and take pictures?"

Jason glared and Elizabeth took his face in her hands and turned it towards her. She leaned closer so only he could hear. "If you do this for me, I promise that tonight will be one to remember."

The muscle in his jaw twitched as he looked down at her with want. "I'm going to hold you to that."

She grinned. "Thank you."

He glared at Brenda and then walked out of the penthouse.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Felix chatted on and on in the car. It was all Johnny could do not to bust out laughing at the look on Jason's face. It was a cross between fear, enforcer, and bewilderment. He had promised the girls that he would take pictures and send it to them and he was not going to disappoint.

They pulled up to a men's store and Enzo stopped the car. Johnny jumped out and opened the door and Felix held his hand out for Johnny to help him which make Johnny chuckle. He "assisted" Felix and then held out his hand for Jason who smacked it away.

They went into the store and Felix immediately got down to business asking for a dedicated sales person and tailor. He quickly pieced together a few suits as Jason watched in amazement. Felix held up a few shirts against Jason's chest and then made faces which ranged from pleased to disgust.

He finally motioned that they were done and then Jason groaned when he realized he had to try the suits on so they could adjust them.

The tailor worked quickly, seeing that the rather large man was not very patient. Felix stood back nodding with approval and Jason was happy when they were down to the last one.

"You're a very lucky man." The tailor said as he pinned Jason's jacket.

"What do you mean?"

"You're partner takes very good care of you."

"Partner?" Jason said watching the man look over at Felix. And then he realized what he meant and the look on his face was priceless.

Johnny quickly snapped a picture and texted, "Look on Jason's face when tailor thinks Felix is his partner." He quickly sent it.

Elizabeth's phone beeped and she laughed so loud that Brenda came over to take a look.

"Oh my God." Brenda said laughing. "I'm framing that."

Jason quickly recovered. "Yeah, I'm really lucky alright." He said giving Felix a look he didn't understand.

He finished and changed back into his jeans and walked out of the dressing room. "Come on, partner." Jason said to Felix who chuckled. Johnny had clued him in on what happened.

"I don't know why you're so grumpy. I'm a catch." Felix said giving him a wicked smile.

Jason chuckled. "You know I'm not going to last much longer, right?"

"I know pretty boy. But, we have at least one more stop to make. You need a few casual outfits and some shoes."

"What's wrong with my boots? And never call me pretty again."

Felix gave him a look. "Seriously? If you're going to me my partner for the day, you need to look the part."

"I'm not wearing plaid Felix, not even for Elizabeth."

Felix held up his phone. "Don't make me call her."

"You wouldn't." Jason said glaring at him.

"Try me. You will at least try on some plaid for me. I won't make you buy it."

Jason rolled his eyes. "You know that Johnny has a gun on him, right?"

"Please, Johnny is not going to let you borrow that. He's enjoying this too much."

Jason looked up at Johnny who flashed him a smile. "Let's go." Jason growled.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They went to the next store and Felix picked out a few pairs of shoes and then pieced together several casual outfits. Jason actually liked them.

Felix went down an aisle and smiled at a pair of plaid pants that were calling Jason's name. He found the right size and then walked over to him. "You try these on and we're done."

Jason glared down at him. "No."

Felix glared back which almost made Jason smile but his face held. "We had a deal."

"I never agreed to it."

"Do you want to go home to your girl? Cause I can shop all day and night."

Jason cursed under his breath and grabbed the pants and went into the dressing room.

"Do you think I could get him into some leather?" Felix asked Johnny who laughed.

"I wouldn't push him right now." Johnny said smiling. He knew Jason was trying to be a good sport but his patience was wearing thin.

"I like it when he's all hot and bothered." Felix said grinning.

Jason came out of the fitting room. "You happy." He said loudly.

Felix grinned and Johnny quickly took a picture.

"Johnny, I will kill you if you don't delete that." Jason yelled.

"Jason, you look hot." Felix said grinning.

Jason rolled his eyes and went back into the changing room.

Johnny sent the girls the picture.

They studied it as they giggled. Siobhan was the first to comment. "He looks really hot and pissed. That glare and those pants….. Damn. I would love to see how he looks in a kilt."

Elizabeth and Brenda started laughing their asses off. They stood up. "We're getting out of here before Jason gets back. I'm sure he'll be in a mood."

Elizabeth smiled. "Fine, leave me with Buff McGruff."

Brenda smiled. "I think you can handle it."

"Yeah, handle it." Siobhan said grinning.

Elizabeth waited for them to return, planning what she was going to do.


	37. Chapter 37 - Chain Reaction

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! lol Glad you like the last chapter. I had fun writing it.

Chapter 37 - Chain Reaction

Jason walked into the penthouse, tired and grumpy. His shopping experience did nothing to change his view that he hated shopping. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and walked back into the living room, wondering where Elizabeth was; figuring she was across the hall. Relaxing for a few minutes, he decided to go upstairs and take a nice hot shower. Pulling off his tee shirt on the way up, he walked into the bedroom and kicked off his boots before turning and looking over at the bed.

Liz was lying naked in the middle of it. "Hi." She said smiling.

Jason grinned. "Hi."

She sat up. "You have too many clothes on."

"Give me 5 minutes." He said shucking off the rest of his clothes and running into the bathroom. He jumped into the shower and washed as quickly as he could and then dried off and walked back into the room naked.

Elizabeth licked her lips as Jason stood in front of her and leaned over to kiss her. She moaned as their tongues collided and slid against each other. Pushing Jason away, he looked at her curiously as her eyes danced devilishly.

"What?" He asked softly.

Elizabeth reached for his throbbing cock and started to stroke it. He watched her lick his tip and he groaned. She began to suck him as she pumped his length and Jason was in ecstasy. She kissed her way down his shaft and then sucked on one of his balls as her hand still jerked him and Jason panted loudly. "Oh God Elizabeth." He breathed out. She started to take his dick into her mouth again and he grabbed her hair as she deep throated him and Jason felt his knees buckle a little. "Elizabeth, uh…"

She swallowed, taking him in further and Jason started to come undone. "Baby, I'm going to cum." He groaned out. Elizabeth grabbed his balls with one hand and continued to pump with the other. And then took him down her throat again and Jason erupted with a roar crying out her name. She continued to pump him as she swallowed every drop. Moving back, she released him from her mouth with a pop.

Jason fell next to her on the bed still breathing hard.

"How did you like your treat?"

Jason groaned. "If was fucking fantastic." He said turning onto his side.

She grinned and he pulled her down to him so he could kiss her. He moved his hand between her legs and Elizabeth moaned into his mouth. Pushing two of his fingers inside of her, he stroked in and out as his thumb played with her clit. Elizabeth was panting as Jason began to kiss her neck.

"Oh God, Jason." She yelled as he fucked her with his fingers. Her wetness was turning him on and his cock started to twitch. And by the time she fell apart in his arms, he was ready and moved between her legs. Entering her with one smooth thrust, he slowly fucked her as she gripped the sheet and her head thrashed from side to side. He wanted so badly to slam into her, but she wasn't ready for that yet. So, he kept his strokes long and worked her up into another frenzy. When he knew she was close, he used shorter strokes and reached between them to stroke her clit. Elizabeth's walls clamped around his cock as she fell over the edge and Jason went right along with her.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Gia had tears in her eyes. "Oh my God, stop." She said as Johnny continued to tell him about the shopping trip.

He showed her the picture of Jason in plaid and she begged him to send it to her.

"I can't believe he even tried them on. Felix is a miracle worker."

Johnny smiled. "It's good to see you laughing."

"You always make me laugh."

"Epiphany said you have good news."

Gia grinned. "I do."

"What's up?"

She pulled the covers off her legs.

Johnny smirked and she rolled her eyes. "Down boy. Watch."

He watched as she concentrated and then she moved each leg a little. "That's my girl." He said getting up to give her kiss. "I knew you had it in you."

"Patrick said I could be released soon."

"I'll start getting everything set up."

"You're the best." She said smiling.

"I learned it from you." He said before kissing her again. "And by the way, I really really like you but I will never be caught dead in plaid."

Gia's eyes danced wickedly. "We'll see about that."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Lorenzo sipped some cognac and looked out the window. Tomorrow it would start. All their plans would start to take shape and Jason and Sonny would never see it coming. Feeling her come into the room, he felt her get closer and wrap her arms around his waist. "What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"Just going over our plans in my head."

"Soon I'll get to confront Sonny." She said smiling.

"And then what?"

"What do you mean?"

"What happens after Jason is dead and you kill Sonny?"

She pulled back and he turned and followed her. He hated putting her on the spot, but she had been so consumed with revenge for so long, he wondered if she had ever considered what came next.

"I don't know. I haven't had the time to think that far ahead. Maybe I will travel or take a nice long vacation."

"Will you let me accompany you?"

She turned to face him. "You would want to?"

His face twitched and he smiled. "Yes, I would."

She hugged him. "Then we still start a new adventure together and my soul will finally be free to open up to you."

Lorenzo closed his eyes. That had been all he ever wanted.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Jason got up before Elizabeth and got a shower. He had a meeting with Sonny at the warehouse. He kissed her on the forehead and then ran downstairs to head out. Brenda, Felix, and Sean were already at the airport. He gave Milo some instructions and headed downstairs.

He was about two blocks away, when all hell broke loose.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The alarms went off at the Towers. Elizabeth jumped out of bed and threw some clothes on.

Milo opened the door and ran inside. "Elizabeth." He yelled.

She ran down towards him. "What's going on?"

"Come on." He said going to the stairwell. He exited a few floors down.

"Where are we going?"

"My apartment." He said running towards it. They got inside and he locked it and pulled her into the bedroom. Opening the closet, he got out some high caliber guns.

Liz watched him methodically ready them and then Milo looked at his phone.

"Something is wrong. We're not going anywhere."

He grabbed a bag and walked to the door of the apartment. Elizabeth watched him rig it so that if someone tried to enter, they would be sliced with the wire. When he was finished, he grabbed some water from the refrigerator and they went back into the bedroom. Elizabeth was shaking.

Milo looked over at her. "I know you're afraid, but Francis taught me well. I'm not going to communicate with anyone. I can read the texts, but I'm not going to answer, even if it's Jason. They will not be able to track my phone. No one can know where we are. We just have to sit tight."

"How will you know when it's okay to leave?"

"Because there will be a series of signals. I will know."

Milo seemed so sure of himself that it actually calmed Liz down. "Okay, I trust you."

He nodded and they waited. Milo handed her a few books in case she wanted to read and they got comfortable.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason cursed as the two cars chased him and shot at him. He called Johnny at the hospital.

"Johnny, where are you?"

"I'm in Gia's room. They just took her to radiology."

"Go find her and hide her. Something is going down. The alarms went off at the Towers and Milo has ceased communication. Someone is trying to run me off the road."

Johnny heard Jason curse loudly and then what sounded like a crash and the phone cut off.

"Shit." Johnny said running out the room. He grabbed a nurse. "Where is radiology?"

She spouted off a room and floor and Johnny ran to the staircase. He almost killed himself running down the stairs.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason tried to focus. His head was throbbing and he could see the gunmen walking towards him with guns raised. He was trapped. The SUV wasn't going anywhere and he gripped the gun in his right hand. They could only get him out from the driver's side.

There were two of them. They had backed their car up and one of them watched the road while the other tried to get Jason's door open. He played possum until it flung open and then shot one of them. The other opened fire and a bullet grazed Jason's arm. He slid out and fired several rounds and the other man fell to the ground. Panting, he grabbed one of their guns and extra clips and then ran into the woods. He sent a message in code and walked as he applied pressure to his arm. He continued on until he hit another street and then he stayed hidden and waited for his ride.


	38. Chapter 38 – Unveiled

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! lol Dreamlover22 – I feel the same way! Glad you guys like the chapter. I've written so much Liason fiction that it's hard to come up with new twists characterwise. The woman character is a little obscure but she was a part of a storyline with Sonny and Lorenzo.

Chapter 38 – Unveiled

The lights went off at the airport. Enzo and Sean looked at each other and then Felix and Brenda.

"Run." Sean said grabbing Brenda's hand.

There were a couple of explosions at their gate but they kept running until they hit baggage claim and then Sean saw a shuttle van. They all climbed inside.

"Drive." Sean said.

The man looked at him like he was crazy and then turned on the meter and drove.

"Where are we going?" She asked Sean as she trembled beside him.

Enzo spoke up. "Head to Parsippany. "

Sean frowned.

"My pops is there. He'll take care of us."

Felix grabbed Enzo's hand and squeezed it. "This is crazy."

Enzo smiled. "Welcome to my world."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny ran into the room and Gia and the nurse with her jumped. "Johnny?"

"I can't explain it but we need to hide. Now." He said firmly.

The nurse pointed to a bathroom. Gia was in a transport chair so with Johnny's help they pushed the chair and the IV stand into the bathroom and locked the door.

He could hear a man yelling.

"Where's Gia Campbell?"

"She was in there." A nurse said.

There was some noise in the room. "She's not here."

"They must have already taken her back downstairs."

The man growled and ran out.

Johnny looked at the nurse. "We need to get out of here and go to another room. Where can you take us?"

The nurse was crying.

"I know this is scary but I need you to calm down and think. We need to go now."

"Okay, okay, I have an idea." She said snapping out of it.

Johnny peaked out into the room and waved them forward. She pushed Gia and they made their way out of the room.

"Go to the right." The woman said softly.

Johnny went to the right and there was an elevator. They got on. "What floor?"

"Go to 7. It's not used for patients so I don't think they'll look for you there."

Johnny nodded.

Gia was scared to death. But, she trusted Johnny and knew he was good at his job. The elevator opened. "Go to the right".

They went to the right and went down a hallway and then she tried a few doors. The 3rd one was open. They went inside. It was an on call room. She locked the door. There was a bunk bed and another twin bed against the wall.

"What's your name?" Johnny asked.

"I'm Maria."

"I'm Johnny. Someone is after Gia and we need to protect her. We're going to stay here for a while. Can you hang with that?"

She wiped a tear away. "Okay."

"And you can take care of her?"

She nodded.

"Is there a bathroom close by?"

"There's a door right there." She said pointing.

Johnny put his gun down. "Good." He looked down at his phone. He read the codeword and knew to lockdown.

He picked up Gia and put her in the bed and got her comfortable. Maria helped make sure her IV was still okay and then she climbed into the top bunk. This was definitely the craziest day of her life.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason saw a car approach and realized it was Cody and stepped out. Cody slammed on the breaks and Jason got in.

He turned the car around. "You alright man?" He asked. Jason looked like shit. He had a cut on his head and his arm was bleeding.

"I'll be fine. What have you heard?"

"They struck the airport, the Towers, and the hospital."

'Where's Sonny?"

"I don't know."

"We were supposed to meet at the warehouse."

"Then that is where we're going." Cody said flooring the gas pedal. There was no time to waste.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny's head was throbbing. He knew he was in trouble. Slowly the room came into focus and he saw Lorenzo.

"Sonny, nice of you to join us." Lorenzo said smiling.

"Us?"

Alcazar smirked. "Right now, Jason should be dead as well as Elizabeth, Gia, and Brenda Barrett."

Sonny's heart leapt. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"It's called revenge."

"For what?"

The woman walked into the warehouse. "Hello Sonny."

"Holy Shit, it's you again."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The cab driver stopped the cab and Sean paid for it. They got out and Enzo pushed the intercom on the gate.

"Who the fuck is there?" A gruff voice yelled.

"It's Enzo pops."

"Enzo? Get the hell out."

Brenda looked at Felix and they grinned.

The gate opened and they walked up the driveway. They rounded a bend and a beautiful house that looked like an Italian villa came into view.

"Mio Figlio, what are you doing here? And who are these people?"

"Pops, this is Sean, Felix, and Brenda."

His pop looked Sean and Felix up and down and turned to Brenda. "You are bellissimo." He said before kissing her hand.

"Thanks." Brenda said. "You have a beautiful home."

Enzo's pop turned around and shrugged. "It's modest." He said turning back to Enzo. "So, what's going on? Does Mr. Corinthos know you're goofing around?"

"Pops, there was some trouble today. I had to get them away from Port Charles. We need protection."

He nodded. "Well you came to the right place. No one gets in here or I'll blow their balls off. Come inside. Mi casa is Su casa."

Brenda giggled and they followed the older man inside.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The woman walked closer to Sonny. "You look a lot older. I'm sure when people are gunning for you all the time that it takes a toll on you."

"Marcella Montoya" Sonny spat out. "You pretended to be my Lily and almost made me lose my mind."

Marcella growled. "Your enforcer shot me and I almost died. I was in the coma for years and one of his bullets made it so that I cannot have children. So excuse me if I'm not sympathetic about your little breakdown."

"Unbelievable." Sonny muttered.

Lorenzo had brought her back, the woman who had almost mentally derailed him.

"And you know what is even more unbelievable? It turns out that I am Lily's sister. That is why we have such an uncanny resemblance. You are not only responsible for all the pain I've suffered but because of you my sister is dead. And you will pay dearly."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't give a shit what you believe. " She said walking up to him and backhanding him.

Sonny's head snapped to the side and he felt the wetness on the corner of his lip. He turned his head and glared at her. "You will die for that."

Marcello started laughing. "How? Your guards are dead. Your enforcer is dead. And you are a little tied up right now. There is no one left to protect you. Face it Sonny, you are on your own. You are my bitch."

Sonny looked over at Lorenzo who was smiling. He refused to believe that all the people he cared about were gone.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason and Cody parked down the street from warehouse. Another car pulled up with some more men in it. They all got out and fanned out, approaching the building from different angles. They systematically started taking out Lorenzo's men until they were able to enter the building.

Jason and Cody crept down a hallway and then walked a little ways onto the warehouse floor. They hid behind a crate and listened.

"Know who that is?" Cody whispered as the woman droned on and on taunting Sonny.

Jason nodded. "She's expendable."

He was surprised. She had disappeared after her and Lorenzo had tried to gaslight Sonny. He had shot up Lorenzo's house but no bodies besides the guards had ever been found.

"That's all I need to know."

Cody raised his gun as did Jason. They were just about to fire when the LAPD rushed the building. Someone had reported gunshots.

"Fuck." Jason muttered. "Follow me."

They made their way to a back wall and Jason pushed a few buttons and a panel slid open they went inside and he flicked on the light as the door closed. It was a panic room. He turned on the surveillance feed. "Looks like we're going to be here for a while." Jason said as he watched all the cops swarm the building.

Mac was untying Sonny and then a couple of EMT's were checking him out.

Jason sat down and Cody took a look at his arm. "Is there a first aid kit in here?"

"Yeah, it's over there under the sink."

Cody retrieved it and then cleaned Jason's arm and the cut on his head. "The bleeding stopped so you should be good."

He texted Milo and waited for a response.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Milo looked down at his phone. He turned and looked at Elizabeth who had fallen asleep on his bed.

Jason's message said hold. He texted back the word safe knowing it would just be a matter of time now.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Enzo watched Brenda charm his father as he stood watch. He saw Jason's text and responded back safe. They were lucky today. It was close a close call, but he felt good about the decision he had made. He had only worked for Corinthos/Morgan for 6 months and had really tried to prove himself.

"Enzo, come eat. No one is out there."

Enzo turned to his father and smiled. The pasta did smell good. Sean signaled that it was fine and he joined them at the table. They would sleep here tonight and then hopefully it would be safe to return in the morning."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Max plopped down next to Sonny. He had a head injury, but otherwise, he was fine.

"You okay?" Sonny said softly.

"Yeah. It's just a concussion. Sorry I let you down."

"Not your fault Max. We were all blindsided."

"Where's Jason?"

"I'm not sure but he told everyone to hold. So, I think he's close by."

"Brenda?"

"Safe."

They gave their statements and once the LAPD finished trying to find more ammunition against them, they finally left the building.

Sonny stood up and stretched and that was when Jason and Cody appeared in the room.

"You okay?" Sonny asked him.

"Yeah, the bullet grazed me. How about you?"

"I'll be fine."

"We were just about to take them out when the keystone cops ran in."

"We're not going to be able to get to them now. And the cops don't have a lot of evidence linking them to any of this. They might get charged for assault, but that's about it."

"Don't worry, I'll get to them."

"Go get your girl."

Jason called Milo.

"Yeah."

"Where are you?"

"My place."

"I'll be right there."


	39. Chapter 39 - Epilogue

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Considering Marcella ended up in a coma for 3 years and can't have children, she definitely got the short end of the stick. Then, to find out she's really Lily's sister and that because of Sonny Lily is dead, I would say she has reasons to hate Sonny; twisted or not. Just like Sonny gets to retaliate, so does she. If it were the other way round, Sonny would have done the same.

Believe it or not, this one is over. I know….I forgot to give you a warning. I appreciate all the follows and favorites as well as the comments. I'm so happy that people want to read my fics. The new fic this is replacing is called Where's My Happy Ending? I also posted another one called Right Place, Right Time. I think you'll really them!

Chapter 39 - Epilogue

Jason made a few calls and hung up his phone. He took the elevator to Milo's floor and then knocked on the door.

"It's me." Jason said before speaking some Italian.

Milo opened the door and Jason walked inside.

"She's in the bedroom sleeping. Go stay with her. I'll keep guard."

Jason nodded. "You did good Milo, really good."

Milo maintained position and then waited for Jason to disappear before he allowed himself to smile.

Jason looked at Elizabeth and suddenly the weight of the day slammed his body. He was exhausted. His muscles were sore and he could barely keep his eyes open. Walking into the bathroom, he took everything off and climbed into the shower and cleaned up. Elizabeth didn't need to see him so battered. He finished and then put back on his boxers and put his clothes aside. He climbed back into the bed and snuggled into her.

"Jason." Liz murmurmed.

He kissed the back of her head and then finally allowed himself to rest. He could have lost her today and that simply could not happen again.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny looked down at his phone. They were to hold their positions. Gia and Maria were sleeping. He knew that they could probably leave the room in the morning and Gia checked out. Monica was preparing the cottage for them. It would be way easier to guard and he would be glad to get her out of GH. Last night was a close call and there was no way he was letting anyone get that close to her again.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The morning came fast. Jason knew that she was staring up at him. Slowly, he opened his eyes. "Hey." He said softly.

A few tears dropped down her cheeks as she reached up and touched the bandage on his face and then the other touched the one on his arm. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I promise."

"I was so scared but Milo did such a good job protecting me. Francis would have been really proud."

Jason held her close. "I'm just so glad that you were safe. I would have lost my mind if you were hurt."

Milo cleared his throat in the doorway and threw something on the bed. "Here's some fresh clothes for you Jason. Sonny is in the living room."

"Thanks Milo, I'll be right out."

"Duty calls."

"I won't be long and then we'll go back up to my place."

Jason got up and put on the clothes and then joined Sonny.

Sonny looked him over. "You look a little better."

"I feel a lot better after I saw Elizabeth was okay with my own eyes."

"I called Enzo. They are on their way back. He was smart. I guess they came after them at the airport and they ran away from their gate right before a bomb went off. Enzo took them to his pops."

Jason smirked. "I'm sure Brenda liked that."

Sonny chuckled. "You know her. She can always adapt."

"True."

"Johnny is taking Gia back to her room. I guess they holed up in an on call room for the night with a nurse. But Gia is fine."

"Good." Jason said. He knew that Johnny had been probably going out of his mind with worry.

"We lost some good men, but on the whole everyone did really well."

"And don't worry about Alcazar and that bitch."

Sonny looked over at him. "What did you do?"

Jason smirked. "You'll find out soon enough."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

At the courthouse, Lorenzo's lawyer finally got bail set and paid for. They were led down to their holding cells. When she got there, she briefly spoke to Lorenzo and Marcello and they all headed up to see the judge.

_FLASHBACK_

_Cody pumped the sleeping gas into the air ducts of the PCPD. He waited until Spinelli gave him the all clear and then he walked in wearing a gas mask and went down to the holding area. Taking the key off one of the cops, he opened Marcella's cell first. As he removed the syringe out of his pocket, he looked around until he saw a mole and he injected the poison into her. Locking the cell, he moved over to Lorenzo and did the same. Quickly, he returned the key and headed back in the way he came. Spinelli had looped the tape in the section where Cody poisoned them so he never appeared in it. They pumped clean air in so that the officers wouldn't be passed out too long. They would probably wake with a slight headache and would be too embarrassed that they fell asleep to say anything. Luckily, it was so early in the morning that there weren't a lot of cops on duty._

_END FLASHBACK_

The poison started really affecting Lorenzo and Marcella right before they had to make a plea. Both of them started panting. They couldn't catch their breaths and then they went into cardiac arrest.

The news spread fast that the two defendants were dead. They still didn't have Sorel, but he was closer than they all realized.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Brenda, Felix, and Sean went back into the other penthouse. They still couldn't get their luggage yet. All of them needed some time to digest what had happened so they decided to stay another day.

They walked into the penthouse and Felix and Brenda walked towards the couch. Sean hesitated at the door because he thought he heard something but before he could say anything, Sorel came from around the corner holding a gun.

Brenda gasped. "Who are you?"

Sorel smiled. "Ms. Barrett, you are just the person I wanted to see. Sonny is going to be so devastated when he finds out you were killed."

"You're an idiot if you think that Jason will let you get away with this."

"Jason is busy with his girlfriend. And I'll be taking care of him next."

"How did you get in here?" Sean asked.

"I easily slipped in when the building was evacuated. Sorry about the other guard. He met with an untimely death."

Sean moved and Sorel pointed the gun at him. "Hands where I can see them." He sneered. "Don't be a hero."

Sean stopped and looked over at Brenda who was shaking. And then Sorel swung the gun back over towards her.

"Bye." He said pulling the trigger as Felix grabbed Brenda and shoved her behind him.

They fell to the floor. Jason had been in the hallway and had just opened the door to the penthouse. He shoved Liz inside and Enzo opened the other door for him and he ran into the room just as Sean had opened fire on Sorel.

He saw Brenda and Felix on the floor and ran over to them. Brenda was yelling for help and he rolled Felix off of her.

"He was shot." She said trying to figure out where.

Jason saw the blood on his arm. "Brenda, it's his arm. Grab me a towel."

Brenda got up and ran to the kitchen while Sean moved the gun away from Sorel and made sure that he was dead and then checked the rest of the house.

"Felix." Jason said shaking him a little.

Brenda dropped down next to him and cut open his sleeve. She dabbed his arm a few times and then applied pressure.

Felix's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Jason. "Will you wear blue to my funeral?"

Jason looked at him quizzically and Brenda snorted. "You're such a friggin drama queen. You are not dying. The bullet barely grazed you."

Felix looked over at her. "You're ruining our moment." He said weakly.

Brenda rolled her eyes. "Thank you for saving my life, but once the bleeding stops, we'll get you a bling bling bandaid and you will be as good as new."

She held up the bloody rag. "Look, you didn't even lose that much blood."

Felix looked at the blood. "Oh God." He muttered before passing back out.

Jason shook his head. "You alright?"

"I'm fine. I'll stay with him. Elizabeth is probably worried."

Jason stood up. "I'll send up a cleanup crew. You can come over to my penthouse until they finish."

"What about Felix?" She asked looking up at him with a smirk.

Jason groaned.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth heard the door and ran around the corner from the kitchen. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Jason carrying Felix. He was just about to put him down when Brenda ran around him and yelled. "Wait."

Snapping a picture she smiled. "Sorry but it's probably one of his fantasies. I owe him."

Jason rolled his eyes and put him down.

"Is he okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"He jumped in front of me and he was shot in the arm." Brenda said.

Enzo was standing over by the door looking at Felix nervously. Liz smiled. "Enzo, you can come over."

He looked at Jason who nodded.

They all stepped back as Enzo looked Felix over. Elizabeth ran upstairs and came back with a first aid kit and helped Enzo get him bandaged up.

Sean walked in and Brenda ran and jumped into his arms. He closed his eyes as he hugged her. "That was too close." He said before kissing her gently.

Jason hugged Liz tightly. "I seriously need a vacation."

Liz chuckled. "You and me both."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Felix woke up and they ordered a pizza for lunch.

"My hero gets the first slice." Brenda said putting a piece on a plate for Felix.

"What? Jason isn't going to feed it to me?" Felix asked as he took it from her.

Jason's eyes shot up and Felix grinned at him wickedly as Brenda and Elizabeth laughed.

Brenda plated some for Sean and handed it to him with a kiss. "For my other hero."

Johnny walked inside. "You bums ordered pizza without me?"

"Well look who it is." Jason said. "Did Gia kick you out?"

Johnny grinned. "Hell no. Look at me."

Liz grinned. They sat around and ate.

"When does Gia get to leave?" Liz asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Wow, she must be excited."

Johnny wiped his mouth. "She is but right now they are doing like 50 million tests."

"I was thinking, once she's feeling better, maybe she'd do some modeling for us." Brenda said.

"She'd probably really like that." Johnny said quietly. He hadn't expected Brenda to say that but he knew that it would give Gia some incentive.

"And then maybe Jason could model too." Brenda added.

Jason had been just about to bite into a slice when he froze and then he let it go.

"And this time, you're undoing all the buttons." Felix said.

Johnny grinned. "You will never live this down my friend. But I guess that glare has to be good for something besides boring a hole in my head."

Jason rolled his eyes, not even bothering to comment.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

**6 months later**

Brenda and Felix were back in Paris. The fall showing had been a big success and they were already starting their spring line. Sean and Brenda were still together and in love. Felix had never seen Brenda so happy. He was still talking to Enzo but they had agreed that the long distance relationship probably wouldn't work.

Gia had moved into Johnny's place. She was doing a lot better and could walk again. It had been a difficult rehabilitation but Johnny was there every step of the way. Since Liz had chosen to stay in Port Charles, she worked with Elizabeth for fittings and some print work until she was able to do runway again.

Elizabeth looked up from her desk and smiled. Jason was standing there with a bouquet of flowers.

"You look really handsome." She said standing up and crossing the room.

He was wearing one of the outfits that Felix had picked out for him. He kissed her and then handed her the flowers.

"They are beautiful." She said grabbing a vase to put them in.

"You almost ready to go?"

She nodded. "I think everyone is gone. I just have to finish this email." She said typing quickly.

Jason stood behind her massaging her shoulders.

"Mmmmm, that feels good." She said closing her eyes.

She moaned again and Jason was trying to think about anything other than her lying beneath him naked.

Elizabeth stood up and shut and locked the door. She unzipped her dress and stepped out it.

Jason gasped his eyes ran over her body. She had on a lace bra and panties and thigh high stockings with garters.

"I was saving this for later but I don't think I can wait." She said before biting her lip.

Jason growled and grabbed her as his lips crushed down onto hers. Licking and sucking them, she opened for him and his tongue found hers. He lifted her up and sat her on the desk, pushing aside the lace that blocked his access and then plunging his fingers inside of her causing her to moan.

His mouth was everywhere, pleasuring her, loving her and right before she was ready to explode, he slammed his hips into her; entering her to the hilt. It was hot and fast but they each found their release as they tightly clung to one another.

It never got old. They couldn't get enough of each other. Jason touched the ring box in his pocket and smiled. Tonight, he would ask Elizabeth to marry him making both their dreams come true.

The End


End file.
